


The Pillars of Malekith and The Fallout of Ishiyawa

by enigmatic_vagabond



Series: The Pillars of Malekith [1]
Category: Babii, Holy Trinity - Fandom, KristSingto - Fandom, Polca, Taynew, offgun, peraya - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angel!Tay, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin!Krist, Butler, Demon, Demon!Off, Enchanter, Enchanter!Gun, Fantasy, KristSingto - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Necromancer!New, Prince!Singto, Wizard, angel - Freeform, necromancer - Freeform, offgun - Freeform, prince - Freeform, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatic_vagabond/pseuds/enigmatic_vagabond
Summary: According to the Five Prophecy Tellers, there will be Six Pillars of Malekith who will save the country of Ishiyawa and defend the country of Gordova from the chaos of the Horsemen. Prince Singto of Gordova journeys to find the other four pillars. Join them as they go into war to reclaim Ishiyawa once again!!
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Series: The Pillars of Malekith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879075
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. The River of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this will be the first series of Pillars of Malekith. Disclaimer: Fantasy is not my genre so please bear with my writing skills, I am not as witty, creative, and imaginative like Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, and JRR Tolkien, but I will do by best in writing this series. If you want to see the characters' design before reading so you could visualize what they look like you can visit my Twitter profile: @taynewfever. All the names you will see are weird as fudge but I wrote them myself in a whim. If there are any inconsistencies please feel free to comment and message me, let us fix that. Big shout out to @nguuub for helping me thinking of the title and some names in this series.

The continent of Malekith has six countries and one of them is Ishiyawa. It is the country next to Gordova where it is rich in oil, textiles, and produce because of its magic land and soil. The white magic, as they call it, comes from this country. Wide arrays of white magic can be found here; like white lights, healing, angel magic, and the forbidden resurrection spell. Gordova, on the other hand, is the land of wizardry and curse magic. They are known for curses, necromancy, and dark attributes.

Although it is known to the island of Ishiyawa, Gordova is a place of great wizards and non-magic users. Prince Singto is the crowned prince of Gordova, his father, King Albert, the so-called Herald of Malekith, is out of the country for the meantime and Prince Singto is handling the whole country of Gordova by himself with his trusted butler, Krist. Unbeknownst to people, Prince Singto’s crown has eight magical gems and it was the first-ever crown of the first prince, Prince Tristan.

“Prince Singto!” The prince turned around as Godji, the castle’s messenger hands him a letter from the country of Ishiyawa. “King Mordem has a message for you.” She said as she looked worried. Her family is from Ishiyawa and it’s not a surprise if she reacts this way. Prince Singto then opened the letter. It has the emblem of Ishiyawa, a sparrow. “Prince Singto, not to meddle but, what has the King wrote in that letter,” Godji asks the Prince while his butler is busy preparing his garment for the night. He will be visiting the Third District of Gordova to find the wizard brothers that the prophecy told him.

“I’m sorry, Godji.” He looks at her with teary eyes. “But Ishiyawa has succumbed to the Horsemen.” Godji suddenly breaks down in front of the Prince. Unlike any other princes, Singto is kind to his citizens, he thinks of them as equal. He kneels to comfort Godji and clenches his fist. “Don’t worry Godji, we will avenge your family.” She then hugs the prince and Krist escorted her out from the Prince’s room.

“What should we do now, my prince?” Krist said while bowing in front of the prince. Singto turned around to face him. “Krist, stop calling me prince, you can call me Singto.” The Prince has an unrequited love for his butler, but Krist doesn’t want to return the favor. As a time traveler, Krist’s heart remains with the first Prince, Tristan. “I’m sorry my Lord.” Singto then walked near his nightstand and ate the snacks prepared for him. “We must go to the Third District early and find these brothers.” He turns to Krist whose head is still lowered. He walked towards near him and he raises his head and whispered. “Ready the horses. We will leave before sunset.” No matter what he does, Krist doesn’t budge. Singto is left alone in his room and is rereading the scroll from Ishiyawa’s King.

The King of Ishiyawa is one of the prophecy tellers of the continent of Malekith, he told Singto in his letter that two beings will ascend and descend to help them fight the war with the Horsemen. He wasn’t expecting that two powerful beings will help them. Angels and Demons are legends in Gordova, no one has seen them ever since the Siege of Malekith two thousand years ago. As he was reading the scroll, someone knocked on his door. “Come in.” It was his mother, Queen Hinayah, she was the crowned princess of Fatorna before King Albert married him. “How are you, my dear Prince?” She sits beside Singto who was busy reading the scroll. Singto then let out a deep sigh. “I’m scared, Mom.”

Her mother brushes his face and smiled worriedly. “It’s okay to be scared, son.” She then stands and walks towards his nightstand to get some water. “We are all scared of the unknown. Even your father quivers because of the future.” His mom has foresight for magic, she sees the nearest future, but she is not part of the five Prophecy Tellers. “Can’t you see the nearest future mom?” Singto asked as he rolls the scrolls. His mother only shook her head. “I can only do it once a day. And I already used it.” Singto becomes curious about what she saw. “What did you see?” He stood up and went to her mother, they both sat at the edge of Singto’s bed. “Do not trust the one who will bring darkness from the sky,” Queen Hinayah looks at her son. “Soon, he will become an enemy of your might.” Singto is worried about what his mother said to him. It was already 4 PM and they need to go to the Third District.

The Third District of Gordova is known to be full of mischievous wizards and witches that don’t care about the rules and regulations of the country. But among these people are two orphaned brothers who are powerful that can bring down an army of Gordova’s soldiers, just the two of them. According to the Prophecy Tellers, they are The Courier of Light and The Omen of Doom. Singto and Krist were the only people from the castle that journeyed to the Third District. He trusts his butler more than his soldiers because he knows Krist is a time manipulator and an assassin. “My mom said something about the nearest future.” He talks while they were riding their horses, through the Forest of Might.

The Forest of Might is a big area with condensed mana that protects the trees and magical creatures living in it. “What did she see, my Lord?” Singto looks at his butler with a worried face. “She told me that someone will bring darkness from the sky and he will become an enemy of our might.” He repeats what his mother had told him. This has been bugging Singto ever since they left the castle. “My lord, we are approaching the River of Madness.”

The River of Madness is a magical river that borders the Second District and the Third District of Gordova. The river harbors deadly mermaids with jagged tridents as weapons. Many soldiers and warriors became mad when they drank the water from the river and they all succumbed to the madness that is in the river. Krist went down from his horse to examine the river, he throws one of his time daggers and the river went savage. The current became stronger and there are little whirlpools in it.

Then an entity emerges from the deep water. “Who dares cross the River of Madness, speak or you shall be beheaded!” It was the Ogre of the river. “I am the butler of the 43rd crowned Prince of Gordova.” He bows. “We ask for your permission if we could safely cross the river to the Third District.” The Ogre laughed. “A butler?” He looks at Krist with deadly stares. The ogre then suddenly whips his water trident and attacks Krist from the front. Krist jumps into the air and snaps his fingers. His then white gloves have become black gloves. “Krist, go easy,” Singto says to him. He knows that when Krist changes into his black gloves it means he’s ready to fight for the Prince. After evading the attack, the Ogre summoned his deadly sea creatures to attack Krist. “Do you need help?” Singto asks. Krist turns around and lowered his head saying that he doesn’t need help, that it is his job to protect the prince at all costs.

A merman suddenly attacks him from behind. Krist jumps and conjures a small clock. _“Chronostasis!”_ He shouts as the sea creatures stop at their tracks. Krist stops the time around him. He punches the merman who was about to attack him and he whips out his trustee time daggers from his sleeves to wound his enemies. After wounding them all, he restarts the time again. “Wait, what happened?” The Ogre is left speechless as he finds his warriors wounded and retreating to the river. Krist gave the ogre a maniacal smile that made the Ogre quiver but he grabs his trident and throws it to Prince Singto who was busy petting his horse.

Being an assassin, Krist is quick, even his reflexes are swift. He runs towards Singto. _“Tempus!”_ The trident suddenly stops just inches away from Krist’s face. He motioned to the Prince to move out of the way. When using this spell, Krist is holding his breath, and when he breathes the trident will move again. The ogre is left shocked by what’s happening. “Are you a time manipulator perhaps?” The ogre stands and he’s large, he conjures his trident to come back to him. “Interesting, you shall be one of my prized collections.” Krist felt Singto’s aura, he snaps his fingers and his black gloves turned into white gloves. The Prince went near the river and took off his cape. He cracks his neck and extends his right arm.

_“Oh, the sheath of the First Prince come thee for my assistance,”_ The air around them suddenly becomes cold, the current from the river becomes stronger than before and the sea creatures are scrambling with fear. _“I conjure, the sword! Eska!”_ Then a bladed long sword appeared out of nowhere. The sword has a gold handle and the emblem of Gordova, an eagle. Along the blade is the chant that needs to be said for the prince to conjure it. “Tell that to my butler one more time, or you’ll find yourself beheaded instead.” The ogre is in fear. This is the power of the crowned prince. “Do not touch my butler, do not harm him or I will slit your throat like a helpless Styx.”

But the ogre didn’t back down, he absorbed some of the water from the River of Madness and the sky turned black and it started to rain. Singto jumps and goes sword first to pierce the ogre’s head but he managed to evade his attack. He swings the sword one more time and it manages to wound him. The ogre casts a surge of wave to drown Singto but Krist jumped in. _“Tempus!”_ The waves stopped and Singto slices through the waves and jumps again for another attack. The ogre then tries to stab Singto with his trident; luckily Krist was able to snatch him from the attack. They’re now backing at the edge of the river. Singto extends his left arm _. “Oh, shield of the First King come thee for my protection. I conjure, the shield! Liboor!”_ And a gold plated shield with the emblem of Gordova appears in Singto’s left hand. It is said that Liboor is heavy that even giants cannot lift it. Only the prince who dons the crown can easily use and lift the shield.

The ogre throws the trident and Singto used Liboor to deflect the attack. He then rushes towards the ogre to wound him again, but unfortunately, the ogre turned into water and dove into the river. Krist snaps his fingers again to prepare for battle. He goes near the prince to assist him. “My dear Lord, I will assist you.” He again lowered his ahead. “Let’s go?” Singto said as he smiled at Krist, and for the first time, he smiled. Singto was pumped up and started to stab the water. The sea creatures are growling and crying in pain and then the ogre emerges and is bigger. Krist removed his right gloves and Singto sees this.

“Wait, are you using Chronos?” Krist shook his head. _“Zeit!”_ Krist summons small clocks in the air that became small time daggers. He wears his gloves again and whips out his two bigger daggers. Singto and Krist are ready to fight. “You fend off the creatures and I’ll fight the Ogre,” Singto tell him. “As you wish, my Lord.”

Krist runs towards the sea creatures slicing and dicing every one of them. The reason why he is wearing an all-black suit is that it covers all the splatters of the blood of his enemies. The small time daggers in the air are not moving at all but they bend in Krist’s will, they will attack once Krist tells them to do so. Singto is still fighting the ogre. There were no signs of backing out on both sides. Singto manages to wound the ogre but the ogre can’t land a hit on him. “Are you tired?” He mocks the ogre.

“We just want to cross this big river of yours, if you don’t want to surrender, we will fight to the death,” Singto warns him, but the ogre is not listening so he summons a surge of blinding rain. And as the rain falls, Krist time daggers begin to fall attacking the ogre and he is left screaming in pain and agony. “Stop!” He says. “I concede, stop with the daggers. I will let you pass in one condition.” Krist snaps his fingers and the time daggers disappear in thin air. Singto conceals his shield but his sword remains if anything fishy happens. “What is it you want?” The prince says as he points the sword to the ogre.

“The River of Calamity in Ishiyawa is burning because of the Horsemen.” Singto looks at Krist. “You know about the Horsemen?” The ogre nodded. “I thought that both you were part of them that’s why we’re not letting you cross the river.” Singto is found dumbfounded. “But the emblem from my sword and shield are from this country. Did you not recognize me?” The ogre took a pause and his size became normal.

“I do not trust anyone who passes this river except the wizard brothers from the Third District.” Singto is curious. “We want to go there to talk to them. They are our agenda.” The ogre is left speechless, he kneels on the ground. “My Lord, my one condition is free Ishiyawa from the chaos of the Horsemen and we will forever be indebted.” The river then part ways for us to cross; Krist grabs the horses and we crossed the river safely.

“Ogre of the River of Madness, I will promise to free Ishiyawa.” Singto and Krist bowed and the ogre and the sea creatures lowered their heads for the Prince of Gordova. As both of them traverse the forest of the Third District, Singto sees Krist’s suit is damaged. “Are you wounded?” He asks him worriedly, Singto then advances his horse next to Krist. “I was but I used Samay to heal myself.” Singto looks mad.

“Did I tell you to not use that spell too often?” He is just worried for his butler, when Krist uses Samay, he heals his wounded part of his body by rewinding the cells to its pre-wounded stage, but it makes Krist glitch. “See, your hands are glitching again.” Krist looks at his hands and his thumb and index finger glitches. “It is fine, my Lord. I will be fine as long as you are safe.” He lowers his head for the Prince.

After an hour in the forest, Krist feels that they are lost. _“Apefthias!”_ Krist conjures a floating gold compass and helps them find the right path to the Third District. After a few straddles, they have already reached the gates of the Third District. The gates prevent the people of the district to escape. “Who dares enter the Third District of Gordova?” The soldier at the entry point screams. Krist shows the emblem of the castle to the soldiers and they immediately opened the gate. “Open the gates! It’s the Prince!” Another soldier shouted.

The gates open and the Third District is one of the poorest regions of the country. There were metal tin cans everywhere, the houses are dilapidated and homeless wizards are roaming around, but when they knew the prince is coming, they knelt.

“We are here to find two brothers that go by the title of Courier of Light and Omen of Darkness.” The people of the Third District murmur to one another. One lady comes up to the Prince and Krist went on fight mode. “The two brothers you are looking for are located at that hill just by the edge of that living tree.” She says and Prince Singto thanked her. The two soon went near the living tree and it tried fending them off.

“Who seeks the brothers that the prophecy foretells?” The tree talked and it amuses both of them. “I am the tree which the Courier of Light, brought upon his enchants, managed to bring back to life.” The oak tree speaks again. Its main body is arched forward like an old person, and its leaves are still plenty but the color is stale and lifeless. “I am the Prince of Gordova and I seek the brothers that the prophecy foretells.” The tree lets out a loud growl. “Before you can seek them you must fight them.” Singto looks confused and turns towards Krist's direction, he just shrugs. “I accept the challenge.” Singto kneels.

“Oh, no. The two of you must duel the brothers that are born from this country and Fatoma.” When Singto heard that he suddenly stood up and looked at the old oak tree. “One of them is from Fatoma?” The oak nods. “Their mother Aurora, is from Fatoma.” Krist then walks near Singto and lays his hand in his shoulder.

“I am Prophet Mesilik,” The oak tree introduces himself. “One of the Prophecy Tellers and these brothers are what you need to defeat the chaos that the Horsemen bring.” The oak tree then begins to become a human being. He has a black long beard and a staff. “Come with me.” He motioned the two to follow him at the back of the house. He taps the ground using the staff and an arena is formed. The arena is as big as the training field found in the First District, there were high walls of bricks surrounding us and an open roof. The ground is full of sand that makes it harder for them to move.

“Are those the brothers?” Krist asked the prophet while pointing at two soldiers at the bench. “No, they are experienced healers,” Mesilik replies. “They heal the wounds of those who falsely seek the brothers.” Singto looks at the arena. It is massive and it feels like a real arena even though it is cast from Mesilik’s staff. _“Inanis est arca!”_ Prophet Mesilik conjures a cubed wall around the arena that prevents us from fleeing and prevents any attacks from the inside to escape.

Krist then felt cold after sensing something powerful in front of them. “Shall we begin, Prince Singto?” The two brothers speak in unison, and Singto was taken aback. Singto conjures both Eska and Liboor. “I was born ready.”

He charges first and so as the elder brother, he uses a sword to fight, while the younger brother stays behind. Krist snaps his fingers to don his black gloves. He throws his dagger towards the younger brother. _“Portal Blink!”_ The younger brother screams and a grey portal appears in front of him and the daggers suddenly vanished. The portal opens right above Singto and the daggers are about to hit him. _“Tempus!”_ Krist stopped the dagger and Singto moved to let Krist breathe. “The younger brother is an enchanter,” Krist tells Singto as they regroup.

“You attack the younger brother, let me handle the swordsman.” Krist continues. Singto then charges towards the younger brother but an undead soldier suddenly appears in front of him. It was a huge undead Viking with a two-headed broad ax for a weapon. “Alpha, take care of my brother for me please.” The elder brother suddenly speaks. Alpha dons a Viking metal helmet with two horns on each side. In the middle of the helmet is the alpha sign. “Singto, he’s a necromancer, dodge the dead’s attack.” Alpha then swings his ax and Singto uses Liboor to shield himself.

While Singto is busy evading Alpha’s attack, Krist is busy fighting the elder brother. _“Sanctus: Cursus!”_ Krist sees an aura of blue magic that surrounds the elder brother. Krist then sees Singto is being overpowered by Alpha. _“Chronostasis!”_ He enchants as he made it on time, if he was late for another few seconds Singto would have been sliced in half. He runs to Singto’s aid and grabs him out of harm’s way. After regrouping again, Krist and Singto are heaving deeply. Krist extends his right arm and a time portal opens and he conjures an electrical jagged dagger out of nowhere. “Are you sure you’re going to use Chronos on them?” Krist shook his head. “I’m just going to electrocute them; I’m not going to harm them.” He promises Singto.


	2. Enchantos and Necros

After conjuring Chronos, Krist runs towards Alpha and attacks him. He lands a perfect hit but it didn’t faze Alpha. “Alpha is already dead, he can’t feel any pain.” The elder brother mocks the butler. _“Sanctus: Munio!”_ A thick green aura is surrounding the elder brother as Singto is fighting him. This enchant makes an ally’s defense go up, so the necromancer can defend and evade the Prince’s attacks. Alpha is protecting the enchanter on the other hand while Krist is busy attacking the Viking.

After a few moments, Alpha disappears and Krist backs down just a bit. He’s sensing the mana around the arena for Alpha’s presence. “Alpha is gone, my Lord.” He shouts to Singto who is busy fending off the necromancer. Krist then charges towards the enchanter who was still in his place, he then tries to throw Chronos to electrocute him but an undead Swordsman appears out of nowhere. “Omega, please protect my brother!”

Krist is left dumbfounded as the necromancer can summon two strong undead soldiers. Omega is a swordsman and uses a long-bladed sword with the sign of omega at the handle. Singto notices that Omega is wearing the official garment of Gordova’s crowned prince. “I know you notice that uniform, my Lord.” The necromancer teases the prince. Singto backs out to talk with him. “How can you summon one of the princes?” He asked the necromancer. “I made a contract with him, he was my dad’s but I inherited all of my father’s undead soldiers.” Singto looks at Omega who is busy fighting Krist, he’s trying to familiarize the undead prince. “You can’t tell who is he, right?” All of the necromancer’s soldiers do not have eyes but everything else is complete.

“He was the 23rd Prince of Gordova, the Prince who annihilated the Army of Kufta.” The necromancer says to the prince. “I have heard of him, he’s the most ruthless and merciless Prince, but he did all of that for Gordova.” And the necromancer just nodded. “I am New, the Omen of Doom.” He finally introduces himself to the prince. _“Omega, return!”_ He screams and Omega disappears. The enchanted then removes the hood that conceals his face during the fight. “I am Gun, the Courier of Light.” The enchanter introduces himself to Krist, he concealed his time daggers and switches to his white gloves and lowered his head to Gun.

Prophet Mesilik then taps his staff on the ground and the cube and arena vanished. “Now that all four of you are acquainted, let us go inside the house.” New and Gun motioned to the two royalties to go inside. The two soldiers that Mesilik talked about were nowhere to be found. “What about the two healers?” Krist asked Mesilik. “Oh, Prophet Mesilik jokes about the healers all the time, he’s the one healing all our opponents,” New said while preparing water for their guests. The interior of the house is also magical, candles are afloat in midair, the books are arranging themselves and the rooms move. “Oh, it’s a way for intruders to get lost within the house. Prophet Mesilik conjured all the rooms to be rotated every hour.” Gun said while he’s reading his Book of Enchantment. “When we were fighting, how come both of you were so much in sync?” Singto asks the two as he sits down in one of the floating couches.

“It’s the Link of Sevidry, I share a telephatic relationship with my brother when we are in battle.” Gun says as he whips a book from his cloak. “And also there was an eye above us when we were fighting.” Singto is shocked hearing this. “An eye?” His eyes widened and his eyebrows are perked. “The Eye of Aveedra, I can see the battlefield and know your places and attack placement.” For someone who is small and innocent, Singto fears that Gun is as much powerful like his brother, New.

Singto is curious about what Gun is reading. He read from one of the books in his castle that the Book of Enchantment holds the most powerful spells from Fatoma, her mother’s home country. “Is that--.” Before Singto could finish speaking, Gun cuts him off. “Yes, this is Enchantos. It’s One of the Holy Grails of Malekith.” Gun makes Enchantos float and it amazes both Singto and Krist. “My brother owns Necros, The Book of Necromancy.” New grabs the book in his satchel. “It was our father’s book. It holds much secret necromancy spells but I haven’t unlocked some of them.” The book’s cover is Death itself with his scythe.

“And yes, it’s also One of the Holy Grails.” Singto is stunned when he heard that the brothers own two of the Six Holy Grails of Malekith. The continent of Malekith has six countries and each country has a Holy Grail. Fatoma owns Enchantos and Gordova owns Necros. The other four Holy Grails are found in other countries.

“How come Enchantos is in Gordova?” Krist asks Gun. “My mother hailed from Fatoma, she inherited this book and she taught me the spells at a young age. And before she died, she handed this to me.” Singto looks at New, who was busy reading Necros. He looks at the cover of the book and the eyes from Death glow. “It glows if you keep looking at it,” New speaks. “If you intend to look for another second, it will reveal someone from your past that is already dead and I can summon it.” Singto is taken aback by what New has said. “But I can’t summon that person completely.” Singto walks near New who was sitting at the edge of the couch. “I assume your father owned this book?” He asks them and they nodded.

“Our father was a necromancer, he can summon an army of the dead, but he describes them as incomplete.” Krist is puzzled and asked New what incomplete means. He motioned the three to come with him outside. _“Alpha!”_ He summons the Viking out of nowhere and he then summons another one. “If you look at Alpha he seems like a real human being but without eyes, and if you look at my ordinary summoned soldier, it is incomplete.” Gun is already accustomed to his brother’s undead soldiers. On the other hand, Singto barfed after looking at the incomplete soldier. “Are they only skeletons? The incomplete ones?” Krist asks and New nodded. “Alpha and Omega are my only complete soldiers and the rest are weak incomplete soldiers.”

After New tells them about Alpha and Omega, Alpha laughs. “Oh, don’t mind him. His history is kind of complex.” Krist looks at New with curiosity while Singto wipes his mouth after vomiting at the pavement near them. “Alpha was the leader of a Viking group; he was a comedian, but was a great warrior.” New dispels Alpha and Omega. “Omega on the other hand,” New pauses and looks at Singto. “He’s the 23rd prince of Gordova.” Singto is still taken aback when he saw Omega. He wonders if he ever dies, will New accept the offer of making Singto his soldier too? He shakes his head to shake off that idea. “My summons also protect my brother, since he’s always the vulnerable one during battles.” New told the two guests. “Basically, they are all soldiers and guardians.” Singto was curious about New saying ‘all’.

“What do you mean by ‘all’?” He asks the necromancer. “I can only summon two for now, Alpha and Omega.” New replies. “But my father wrote three complete summons that I can’t do right now, hopefully I can summon them in our future fight with the Horsemen.” He continues. “How did they become one of your summons?” Singto asks him again. “It’s called the Death Contract. When my father owned Necros, he made a contract to Alpha and Omega, that he will use them as soldiers. Luckily, the Viking and the 23rd Prince accepted.” Singto is amused by the power of Necros. “Gamma, according to my father’s book is a giant; Theta is the dragon of the North while Phi is the fairy of the South.” Krist walks near them as he looks at the pages of the book. “There are no words in this page.” New nodded. “Only the ones who are bestowed to use the Six Holy Grails can see the writings of the books. I can see and read them, but you can’t” The necromancer replies.

“How about you, Gun? What can Enchantos do?” Singto asks the younger brother. Gun sits midair and opens his book. _“Sanctus: Cursus!”_ He enchants a spell and Singto and Krist receive a speed boost. “Would you like to try it out?” Krist nodded. _“Portal Blink!”_ Gun conjures two portals that face each other. “You can run straight into my portals and you will enter and exit within them.” Krist runs towards the portal and he exits at the other portal. Singto is just standing there. “Why aren’t you running?” New asks. “If it’s about running Krist can outmatch me. I prefer an attack boost.” He looks at Gun and the pages of his book begin to move. _“Sanctus: Impetus!”_ Singto now is surrounded by a red aura; he summons Eska and tries cutting one of the trees. “Don’t cut the trees.” New shouts as he summons five undead incomplete soldiers. “Try using the spell boost with my soldiers; although they are incomplete they can still pack a punch.” Singto dashes for the soldiers and in an instant the soldiers are dismantled from their joints. Gun dispels the spell boosts from Krist and Singto.

New then sees Gun’s nose is bleeding. The three of them went near him. “What’s happening?” Singto is worried about the younger brother. “It’s okay,” Gun says while wiping his nose. “It’s my manifestation when I use my enchantments too often.” Singto looks at Krist. Like him, when he uses too many powerful enchantments Krist’s body glitches while Gun has nose bleeds. “When I raise a statistic of your own choice, it takes three percent from my 100% mana. And I used up six percent from Krist’s speed and your attack boost.” Gun continues. “Add to that the fact that I used some of them when we fought earlier.” Enchantos was written in the country of Fatoma, it can enchant and raise statistics, create portals, and can summon high yield magic spells that have a connection with religion and the stars. Like Phobos, One of the Holy Grails, The Book of Galaxy, which is found in the country of Ishiyawa, Enchantos can also use the stars to attack, but Phobos uses the whole galaxy.

Krist helps Gun stand up and he heaves him so that he can carry him inside the house. “When I use my time manipulation spells too often, my body glitches.” Krist talks to Gun and he lays him down on the couch while New went to the kitchen to fetch some water for his brother. “Look, my fingers are glitching.” He removes his right gloves for Gun to see the effect of straining his abilities too hard. Gun just gave Krist a faint, understanding smile. After all of that, Prophet Mesilik returns to the living room holding a book. “Ahh, I found it at last.” He motioned the four to go with him at the round table to discuss something.

“The Horsemen has already taken the country of Ishiyawa. And according to one of my disciples, they are waiting for their leader’s signal to invade the mountains of Gordova.” Mesilik informs the four. “From their reports, two domain users are currently at the borders of Gordova, so you all must go there and protect the mountainous regions before they could invade our country.” He continues. He walked towards his bookshelf and handed Krist an old pocket watch. “Hold on to this time traveler. There will be a time when you will need this the most.” He tells Krist. The pocket watch has some words engraved on the side. _Tempus Edax Rerum_. “What does this mean?” He asks the Prophet.

“If the day comes, you will know what will happen.” Krist just nodded and he put the pocket watch in his coat. “And Prince Singto, I believe this will suit you the most.” Mesilik hands Singto magical glasses. “These are Misfit Glasses. They can turn your ideas into holographic images so that your team could see them and understand your plans better.” Singto is amazed by the Misfit Glasses; it has tiny wings at each side and an amber-colored lens. “I will use this with all of my capabilities.” He lowers his head to show gratitude for Prophet Mesilik.

“I think my job is done. Tomorrow at dawn you will travel to the Fifth District. One of my disciples will help you trek the mountains of Gordova. Once there, you should prepare for battle.” Mesilik then did something with his staff and the rooms in the house changed position. “This will be your room for tonight.” He tells Singto and Krist. “Wait, we will be in one room?” The butler asks the Prince. “What, you don’t want me to be with you?” He directly asks Krist and he did not utter any reply. “Besides, we’ve been together ever since my reign.” Singto then bowed to Prophet Mesilik and Krist followed him in the room.

“As for you two,” He looks at the brothers who are busy reading the book. “You should not strain your bodies too much.” He warns them. “Remember what I have told you. The Holy Grails rob the life out of you if you continue abusing it. So be careful.” He continues and goes to the kitchen to fetch some food for New. New becomes hungry whenever he uses his necromancy spells so he needs to eat a lot of food that is usually grown in Fatoma and Ishiyawa. However, when the latter country succumbed to the hands of the Horsemen, the exportation of the produce from Ishiyawa stopped.

“New, will we be okay fighting them?” Gun is worried about their future. “I hope so, Gun. Prophet Mesilik taught us all that we need to know about magic, and I hope we can use them to our advantage.” He ruffles the hair of his younger brother. Ever since they were orphaned, Prophet Mesilik sought them and trained the two brothers as his disciples. Prophet Mesilik is a domain magic-user. He can cast any domains at his will, he can mix and match the rooms in any establishment, and can cast an impenetrable cube to protect his allies, and one of his ultimate skills is making an inanimate object become a person. Mesilik came back with food for both of the brothers. “What about the two?” Gun asks him. “I’ve already set up a table for them, they have food to eat. Don’t worry.” Mesilik then smiles at the younger brother. “Sleep early tonight because tomorrow, your journey as chosen wizards will begin.” The two brothers smile at the prophet and he goes back into his room.

The two are left in the kitchen cleaning the plates and cups. “New, do you think we can do this?” New just sighed deeply, to be honest, he’s also scared. “I don’t know, Gun. But all I know is the prince and the butler will surely help us. Besides, Prophet Mesilik’s colleague said that there will be two more who will ascend and descend to help us.” Gun stops wiping the plates and faces his brother. “Do you think they’re talking about an angel and a demon?” New looks at his younger brother. “Right now, I don’t believe in demons, much more angels.” New hated the idea of angels when he was taught necromancy, he was already accustomed to the dead that is why he doesn’t want to believe that angels exist. “Finish that already and go back to your room and sleep, okay?” Gun nodded.

After New cleaned the kitchen he went outside to stretch for a little while. He sits on a log near the tree that Singto was about to cut a while ago. He summoned two incomplete skeletons on each side. “Mother, Father. Tomorrow, my brother and I will be journeying to finish the war.” The two incomplete skeletons were their mother, Aurora, and their father, Thallion.

“I’m scared and I can’t show that in front of Gun because he might back out from this.” New clenches his fist to prevent himself from crying. “But we were prophesied to be part of this war. I just hope that wherever we are, you both are guiding us.” Gun doesn’t know that New can summon their parents. There was a section in Necros that their father wrote; it was an incantation spell that can summon both of them. Thallion asked New that if there comes a time that they will die, he has their permission to summon their bodies; however, New cannot summon them completely. _“Dispel.”_ He says and they disappear. It has always been like this for New, every night if he has the chance; he talks with them even if they can’t talk back. He’s training hard every day to at least let one of his conjured summon to talk, but for now, summoning two complete soldiers is already an achievement.

New went back to his room and he heard some bickering in the adjacent room. “I told you not to use your time spells too often,” Singto tells Krist who is still standing beside the prince’s bed. “And can you stop being a butler, and for once listen to me like you know how I feel about you.” Krist takes off his butler façade and sits down on a chair beside his bed. “Singto, you know I can’t reciprocate your love.” He tells the prince who was busy taking off his garments. “You know I still love Prince Tristan.” Singto lowers his head, not looking back at him. “I know.” He takes a moment.

“But, I just want you to know what I feel about you. I am not asking you to love me back. I am asking you to open yourself more, at least to me.” He grabs the blanket from the bed and covers himself so that Krist wouldn’t see that he’s teary-eyed. For some reason, Singto feels jealous because of the first prince. Krist stood up from his chair and bowed to the sleeping prince. “Good Night, my Lord.” Krist lays on his bed to sleep. “My Lord, your ass,” Singto whispers to himself.


	3. The Rune Maker

The house is shaken by a loud noise coming from the living room. It was Prophet Mesilik tapping his staff to let the rooms in the house move, waking up the four. “It is nearly dawn. You shall embark now and head west to the mountains of Gordova.” He tells to the sleepy heads. After eating and bathing, Mesilik informed them that they should go on foot and not use Gun’s Portal Blinks to travel. “Do not use magic when you enter the Field of Souls. They smell and feel magic; they will attack you once you use magic.” He warns them. The sun isn’t yet rising and their going to the mountains of Gordova to fend of the domain users. “Hey, New, did you pack some food for yourself?” Gun yawns so did the three, his brother just nodded.

They have reached the Field of Souls as the sun is about to rise. You could actually see the souls roaming around the field. Some were screaming and some were crying. A soul passes them and phased through Singto who was left unfazed. “You’re afraid of Alpha but you’re not afraid of deadly souls?” New jokes. As they quietly traverse the Field of Souls, they see a drunken wizard swatting the souls in the air. “Oh uh. Get ready, this might get ugly.” Singto says while the brothers bring out Necros and Enchantos and Krist dons his black gloves. The wizard then cast a spell that made the souls go berserk. They all go straight to the wizard.

Singto’s first instinct is to save him, and this is his duty as the Prince of Gordova. He summons Eska on his right and asks Gun if he could raise his defense _. “Sanctus: Munio!”_ Singto manages to evade and defend himself from the souls. New summons Omega to help Singto battle the souls. “Someone has to grab that man out of the way.” Krist looks at his old pocket watch that Mesilik gave to him. “I’m on it.” He runs towards the wizard and grabs him away from harm, but the souls are also fast and they are approaching him. _“Chronostasis!”_ And the souls stopped on their tracks while Singto attacks them. Gun uses Portal Blink to get them out of the Field of Souls. As soon as they were safe, Gun was already bleeding.

New grabs a towel from his backpack and wipes his younger brother’s bleeding nose. “I’m sorry we had to use your mana, Gun.” Singto is worried of his comrade. “It’s okay, as long as I can help, this is nothing.” They look at the sleeping wizard in Omega’s arms. “So what should we do with that?” Krist sarcastically says to them. Omega then lays the wizard on the ground and New dispels him. “Mesilik said that there’s a small village just near the Field of Soul, we could leave him there.” Krist carries the young wizard and they walk to the village.

After an hour of walking and switching who would carry the drunken wizard, they have already reached the village. “Samoar Village, The Land of Runes.” Gun reads the wooden slate that displays the name of the village. The village was small and quiet; Gun used Eye of Aveedra to scan the place. He counted at least sixteen houses and no people on sight. As they walk at the main road of the village, the silence was a little bit deafening. Singto is on guard mode, so as the three. The wizard then wakes up from his slumber. New lays him down on the dirt road. When he opened his eyes, he smiles and stands up.

“Where am I?” The young wizard asks the four. “We’re in Samoar Village. It’s the Land of the Runes.” Gun replies while he scratches his head. “Oh yeah! I built this place.” The four was shocked when he said that. He kneels to the ground and he touches it with his palm. He chants a language even Singto who speaks so many languages can’t understand. The village then starts disappearing and cube of runes appears out of nowhere. “Are we inside your rune?” Singto asks the young wizard and he nodded. This kid has a huge smile and a frail body but Krist can feel an immense mana inside of him. “Are you perhaps one of Prophet Mesilik’s disciples?” The kid yawns and rubs his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Mesi is my teacher. He taught me rune magic; I’m Chimon, the rune maker.” He goes for a handshake. “I can make runes that can trap enemies, disguise a whole village like what you have seen and I can use my runes to become explosive.” He laughs. The group thought that they are lucky enough that they didn’t trigger any explosive runes when they entered Samoar. “Wait; is Samoar even a real place?” New asks Chimon who busy decoding his rune that concealed his staff and bag. “No, Samoar doesn’t exist. That’s the name of my pet squirrel.” And a squirrel climbs into Chimon’s shoulder.

“Mesi gave Samoar to me.” Chimon motioned the four to follow him. They reached the river bank of the Fifth District. New and Krist went hunting for food while Gun and Singto are busy preparing the tents and the equipment they are going to use for the morning. On the other hand, Chimon is busy placing runes all over the place. _“Capatus triplicata!”_ Then the runes Chimon wrote on the floor rose and made a massive cube like Mesilik did during the fight at the arena. “What’s with the cube?” Singto asks. “Oh, it will make our area invisible for a while so that no one can see us from the outside.” For someone who is a kid, Chimon yields high magical spells and mana.

“I also placed explosive runes just outside the cube and asked Samoar to scout the place; he should be back in a while.” He says giddily. The two didn’t expect to meet this young kid with runes. Mesilik told them that he is vital in fighting the two domain users that are invading the mountains of Gordova.

“How did you and Prophet Mesilik meet?” Chimon is trying to set the wood on fire. “I was a street rat back at Third District. My parents died when I was five years old, so I had to survive eating scraps from trash and stealing from stalls.” He finally lights up a flame while Gun and Singto listens to him. “One day I was cornered by men of your castle, your Highness.” He lowers his head to the prince. “I fought them with my runes. I succeeded and that’s when I met Mesi.” New and Krist returns with wood, fruits and a slain chicken.

“The soldiers that I fought were actually dummies by Mesi.” Gun remembers the dummies used by Mesi when New and him are training, Singto then remembers the “healers” Mesi talked about. “He told me that my runes were strong and he could help me harnessed it. That’s why my runes are now bigger than before.” He smiles and Samoar comes back.

Krist prepared the breakfast for the group while New and Gun are busy reading their holy grails. “Chimon is also orphaned just like us.” Gun speaks while he looks at Chimon’s direction. He’s currently bathing Samoar in the river. “Breakfast is ready.” And they all scramble to eat. As they were eating, they heard a loud noise coming from the outside of the rune.

“Someone must have triggered my runes.” He commands Samoar to scout the location, and after a few minutes he returns and informs Chimon someone is lurking in the forest across the river. Chimon conceals their equipment. “Get ready to battle and be on guard.” Krist snaps his finger and dons his black gloves. They could see everything from the inside but people from the outside can’t see them. The shrubs move as they witness two people shaking of the dust from their clothes.

“I thought you blew them off with your runes.” Singto complains to Chimon. “Those runes are not deadly, I just placed some runes that can alert us and not kill them.” He explains. The two invaders suddenly walked inside the rune. But the rune makes them invisible, Chimon specifically wrote in his runes that no people shall see nor touch the people who were originally inside the rune when it was written. So the two just passed them by but Chimon never said they couldn’t hear them, because Samoar suddenly squeaked. “We’re going to talk later.” He warns his squirrel.

 _"Capistro!”_ He binds the two with his runes but they break out easily. “Who are you and what are you doing at Gordova?” Chimon shouts as the cubed rune disappear. “I am Ssing, the ice domain user.” He smiles and a cold breeze passes them. “I am Jan, the water domain user.” Singto knows that they are part of the Horsemen. They didn’t expect that they would be facing them this early on without being complete. They all look worried because they are near the river and one of them is a water domain user coupled with an ice domain user. They are at a disadvantage _. “Eye of Aveedra!”_ Gun shouts as he scouts the area. “It looks like they are alone.” He then casts the Link of Sividry to his brother New.

 _“Alpha!”_ New summons the Viking for battle. Krist then runs towards the water domain user for an attack, but Ssing made the ground ice and it became slippery. Fortunately, he found his footing and avoided falling. Jan made the ice melt and turned it into boiling water. Chimon casts runes on the water to avoid getting hot. “Oh, I see, they have a rune user.” Ssing says as he looks at the young boy. “It seems we have already found our match.” Jan mocks them. Mesilik was right for letting Chimon tag with us, if it wouldn’t be for his runes, their feet would have been burnt right now.

“What do you want?” Singto says as he summons Eska and points it at them. “We want the land of Gordova.” Ssing says; it was short and concise. “We will not give you our holy land; you must fight with us before you can claim it.” Singto rushes towards Ssing and Gun raises his attack, while Krist attacks Jan with his time daggers. Ssing builds an ice wall to guard himself from Singto’s attack while Jan uses a tidal wave to stop Krist. But little did she know Alpha was already behind her. He slashes through the water domain user, and she became water. Gun uses Eye of Aveedra to scout for Jan but he can’t find her.

 _“Zeit!”_ Krist summons small clocks on the air that became time daggers. He waits for an opportunity to attach the water user. _“Declaro!”_ Chimon writes runes on the ground and revealed Jan’s position. Krist attacks her but she evades. On the other hand, Singto is busy fighting Ssing who summoned an ice soldier that looks like him. _“Omega!”_ New summons his second undead soldier to help Krist _. “Abscondo!”_ Chimon conceals Gun and made him invisible because he’s the most vulnerable right now. New controls Alpha and Omega to help both Krist and Singto, Jan is still making it hard for Krist to catch him and Singto is trying to fight his icicle form.

Krist controls the time daggers to attack Ssing instead but he blocks it by his ice shield. “Would you use Chronostasis instead and smack them into oblivion?” New suggests. “I can but I’ve been using too much time magic already, and that spell doesn’t work on domain users as they have time spell immunity.” Krist explains while attacking the water body of Jan. Chimon checks on Gun whose nose is starting to bleed. “Are you okay?” He asks him. “I’m fine, just go and fight.” Gun is straining hard to raise the speed of Krist and the attack of Singto.

“I haven’t eaten a full meal yet.” New whines, as he quickly loses mana because of his two summons. “Guys, the brothers are manifesting their strains.” Chimon shouts, he is also struggling to write a rune to help the prince and the butler. Krist and Singto regroup with the three. “If this is what it feels like fighting the Horsemen then I’ll gladly fight for my country.” Singto tells them. Jan conjures a tidal wave and Singto, together with Alpha and Omega, slices through the wave. But behind the tidal wave were chunks of ice and in that position Singto, Alpha and Omega couldn’t swing their weapons to fend off the ice. _“Portal Blink!”_ Gun shouts and the portal opens above Ssing and Jan and it hit them and they scream in pain. But Gun faints after that attack.

“He used too much of his mana.” New says and asks Alpha to protect his brother, he then opens Necros and draws out a death sword. “Let’s fight shall we?” Singto charges towards Ssing who made an ice sword and they are duking it out, while Krist and New attack Jan who is in her water form. She shoots scalding water towards Krist but he used Tempus to stop the attack. New then jumps and tries to attack her head but Jan hits him with a geyser. Krist catches New safely and they regroup. “I have no choice but to use Chronos.” He tells New. “But you have been using too much magic; you’re going to glitch again.” New warms him.

“Chimon we need electricity for the water domain user.” Krist shouts at Chimon and he nodded. He runs towards the water domain user while casting a spell. _“Intonuit de caelo!”_ The sky turned dark, lightning and thunder are coming down trying to attack Jan who was gracefully evading every attack of Chimon. But he smirked at her. The lighting was meant for Ssing, and when Jan turned to him he was already being electrocuted by the lightning. Singto then used the handle of Eska to knock Ssing out of battle. Jan went to Ssing’s side that is now unconscious. “This isn’t over yet.” Jan warns them as she concealed themselves with her water and escapes.

The four fell on the ground as they were catching their breath. That was their first taste of battling the Horsemen. New dispels Alpha and Omega and went beside his brother. He wipes the blood from his nose, but New also fainted. Krist and Singto then carried the two brothers to tend to their strains. _“Medico cubus!”_ Chimon wrote a rune around the brothers and it glowed. It didn’t heal them from their strains but it made them wake up. “Here’s your food.” Krist offers New a plate of food, while Singto offered Gun water.

“You both used Necros and Enchantos too much.” Singto tells the brothers and he looks at Krist’s direction, his right hand is glitching. “And what did I tell you about using your spells too often.” Krist has been hearing this since they left the castle and he already knows it. “I know but we were fighting two Horsemen, and it’s only proper if I used my spells.” Krist speaks in his defense. “I know you’re worried about me, my Lord, but please for once don’t control my life.” Singto was taken aback by what his butler said. He didn’t know that he was already this controlling, he started to think if his love for Krist is making him blind. “I’m sorry, I did not mean any harm, and I’m just worried about you.” He tells Krist but the latter only lowered his head and returned to the campfire.


	4. The Battle of Watacoombs

It was already noon when the group decided to leave the river. They are worried about another possible attack from the domain users. “I’ll let Samoar scout the forest first before we could enter,” Chimon says as he writes runes on the trees. “What are you writing?” Singto asks the rune-maker. “I’m writing alert runes in case someone sees us and starts following us.” For someone who is young, Chimon is a great wizard.

After a few minutes, Samoar is already back. “The coast is clear,” Chimon says. As they were walking, New felt the intense air between Krist and Singto. “Are you sure they are okay?” Gun asks his brother, he just shrugged. “Krist, I am sorry.” Singto finally breaks the silence between them. “It is alright, my Lord.” Krist puts his right hand in his left chest and lowered his head. The brothers and Chimon walked a little further from the two so they could talk. “I didn’t mean to meddle with your life.” Singto continues. Krist knows that the prince is sincere and means no harm. It’s just that, it’s his duty to serve and protect the Prince, and getting hurt is fine with him. “I’ve been time traveling for the past four hundred years, my Lord, and every prince I’ve served died within my sight.” He looks at Singto. “I just want to do everything right, at least for you.” He again lowered his head. Singto didn’t know the burden Krist was holding onto. He just knows that Krist was the first butler of the first prince.

“I know you have a deep affection towards me, my Lord, I am aware. But just like I have said to you a hundred times, my heart belongs to Prince Tristan.” He lets Singto have it. “I know, but that doesn’t mean my heart will not stop beating for you even if you still love the first Prince.” Singto rebuts. “Always know that I am always here in all ways.” He continues. From the beginning, Krist isn’t a smiley person, he rarely shows happiness, but when Singto expressed his feelings in the middle of a forest, Krist smiled.

“Heads up we’re approaching the wooden bridge.” Chimon shouts. The wooden bridge is the only way in and out for people who are trying to cross the Mountains of Gordova. The abyss below is said to be never-ending, kind of like falling into nothingness forever. Chimon commands Samoar to go to the other side of the bridge to scout the area, fortunately, there was no one in sight.

Gun was the first one to cross the bridge safely, followed by Chimon, New and Singto. However, the butler is reluctant to cross the bridge. “I forgot; he’s afraid of heights.” Singto tells the group and New’s jaw dropped. “Him? An assassin? He’s afraid of heights?” Yes, it’s ironic for someone who isn’t afraid of death but is afraid of heights.

“Just hold on to the ropes, Krist.” Singto is trying to encourage his butler to cross, but they hear a loud bang. “That’s one of my runes, someone followed us.” Chimon exclaimed and is panicking already. “Again?” New complains. The runes are going off one by one and it’s nearing Krist’s location. “Just don’t look down, Krist!” Singto is shouting while Gun is covering his eyes. Singto took off his cape and went back to the other side to protect Krist while he dons his black gloves. Krist is teary-eyed already. “I’m sorry, my Lord.” He tells the prince, voice breaking. “If you die, I shall die with you.” Singto then summons Eska.

Then a wild boar appeared in front of them charging at them head-on. He summons Liboor on time and protects them both, but the strength of the boar is too much. It’s pushing both of them over the cliff. “Krist, trust me don’t look down, just cross the bridge safely.” Singto pleads. As Gun and New shout for Krist to cross, Chimon is busy placing runes over the area so that no one can hear or see them. _“Inanis est arca!”_ Chimon shouts. It’s one of Mesilik’s spells.

“Krist, just run and jump at the end,” New says while he summoned Alpha. “Alpha will catch you, just trust us.” He continues. Krist puts his feet on the bridge and it creaks that made him anxious. “Just go.” Singto is struggling to hold off the boar. Krist looked straight ahead; he’s sweating heavily and ran across the bridge. He jumps then Alpha catches him. _“Zeit!”_ Krist conjures small time daggers above the wild boar and it wounded the boar. “My Prince, run!” He shouts and Singto dispels Eska and Liboor to run across the bridge, but the boar followed the prince. The bridge can’t carry the weight of both of them and it collapses. Singto jumps and holds his hand up to the sky, New summons Omega and catches the prince on time. He pulls Singto and they were all catching their breath. “Why didn’t you use Chronostasis at the boar?” New suggests. “I was still in shocked seeing the cliff, and my thoughts were a mess,” Krist explains.

One of Krist’s fatal flaws is his overthinking. When he’s faced with his greatest fears, in his case, an abyss and heights, his thoughts are easily tangled up and it’s hard for him to concentrate that is why he malfunctioned. Singto even wonders why Krist is more afraid of heights than wars and deaths. “I’m sorry, my prince.” Krist cries and Singto hugs him. “Take chances,” Singto says as he comforts his butler. “And I know you always take chances, and take a lot of them, for yourself, for us, and for me.” Krist wipes his tears and looks at the cliff, and he nods at the prince’s direction.

After that incident, the group is inching their way towards the border of Gordova and Ishiyawa. “When we enter the Cave of Watacoombs, always be on guard mode,” Chimon warns the group as he kneels on the ground and writes runes. “What are you writing?” Gun asks the young wizard. “I’m making a fake image or a camouflage for forest dwellers, so they can’t see the entrance to the cave.” Chimon’s runes made a camouflage of tress and dead ends so that they couldn’t see the cave. “My partner takes care of this cave.” Chimon smiles at them. “Your partner?” Gun asks him again. “Yes, he’s name is Nanon and he uses camouflage magic. He taught me that spell. Isn’t he sweet?” Chimon starts daydreaming and Gun isn’t amused. They enter the cave and it’s very dark.

Chimon writes runes on his palm and flame appears. “The Cave of Watacoombs is very dangerous.” He explains. “Many people have been lost in here but Nanon always helps them.” Gun is holding his brother’s arm while Singto is behind Krist. “So if anyone tries to invade Gordova, this cave will protect us. But I’m still wondering how the ice and water domain users got out from here.” Chimon continues, he then asks Samoar once again to scout the area. “Can Samoar, see in the dark?” Gun asks the wizard and he nodded.

A few minutes later, Samoar is back, but they notice someone running towards them, Krist dons his black gloves and the brothers are holding on to their books. As the person approaches them, Chimon yells. “Nanon!” He exclaims as he sees his partner but his face is worried. “Run!” He says and a surge of ice and water envelops the ground. “They are here!” Nanon shouts. _“Lux noctis!”_ Chimon slaps the ground and an array of runes scatters and it lights up the whole cave. You could see dead soldiers and skeletons everywhere. And standing in front of them are Ssing and Jan, but their auras are much thicker and denser than before.

“I’ve tried holding them off but they are too strong,” Nanon told the group, Singto extends his both arms. _“Oh, sheath of the first Prince come thee for my assistance. Oh, shield of the first King come thee for my protection. Combine these heavenly weapons as I conjure, the sword and shield! Eska and Liboor!”_ Singto conjures his weapon to get ready for battle _. “Zeit!”_ Krist then conjures his time daggers above the domain users. Jan sends out a strong tidal wave. _“Great Wall!”_ Chimon slams the ground with both hands and a thick bricked wall rises on the ground to protect them, but Ssing destroyed the wall using a glacier. _“Multitudes!”_ Nanon conjures many copies of us to distract the enemies but Ssing summons a hail storm inside the cave.

The copies that Nanon made disappear. “This is going to be tough.” He says. _“Sanctus: Impetus!”_ Gun raises the attack of his allies. _“Omega!”_ New summons him to fight. “Krist, New, and I will fight the ice domain user. You three fend off the water domain user.” Singto strategizes on the spot. “Chimon if you have any runes that provide ice attacks let me know.” Chimon nodded. “Let’s go.”

Omega is the first one to attack Ssing but he evades it. He makes a long sword made of out ice and attacks Omega, but Krist cuts him off with his time daggers. He wounds Ssing’s cheeks and he smiles at the Horseman. Unfortunately, the tandem between the two is extremely annoying; the water from Jan can also heal her allies, in Ssing’s case, the wound that Krist made healed in an instant. “Nanon is right, this will be tough.” New charges and fights Ssing, even though their attacks are already raised it’s very hard for them to penetrate the strong and stubborn ice of Ssing.

Meanwhile, Chimon is running while attacking Jan who hasn’t moved yet in her position. Nanon made copies of them again to distract the water domain user _. “Intonuit de caelo!”_ Chimon summons lightning and thunder to attack Jan but she escapes the attack. _“Terra Magma!”_ Chimon creates a domain using his runes to dispel both Ssing’s ice and Jan’s water. But as Horsemen, and as domain users, they can create their own territory of endless water and ice. “Our attacks are not working!” Chimon yells as his magma domain becomes an ocean. Jan summons a tsunami that surely will kill them.

As Gun sees his brother struggling to fight the ice domain user, he looks one of the rare spells that will strain him to the max. New is busy fighting the ice soldiers of Ssing when he felt something powerful coming. He looks at his brother who is busy conjuring something and he knows this is going to be that spell. As the tsunami is about to hit them, Gun conjures something from his book. _“Tower of Babel!”_ Lo and behold, a towering wall emerges from the ground and shields them from the tsunami, you could see Gun is already bleeding but he can still fight. “I can still fight! Let me do the shielding just focus on attacking.” He yells.

“Jan, I think that enchanter is dangerous. Get him first.” Krist hears this. “They are after Gun! Protect him!” He yells. New runs towards his brother and so as Omega to protect him. _“Alpha!”_ The towering Viking appears. “Not my brother you bitch!” New’s eyes begin to change color as he is enraged. He controls Alpha and Omega to attack Ssing’s ice soldiers. Singto notices that they are faster and stronger. “Remind me not to threaten Gun, because I think New can kill me,” Singto says to his butler. _“Multitudes!”_ Nanon copies Alpha and Omega and they are overpowering the ice soldiers. Jan releases another tsunami.

Gun and Chimon simultaneously conjures Great Wall and Tower of Babel to protect them and they managed to deflect the attack. The ice soldiers of Ssing are already shattered with the help of Alpha and Omega and Krist’s time daggers. But it isn’t over yet. Ssing made himself ice while Jan made herself boing water. “According to some witnesses, that’s their ultimate form.” Nanon comments. Ssing is pure ice; he’s transparent and is holding a long sword. While Jan looks like the sea creatures from the River of Madness, she’s also pure water with her trident.

Ssing made the whole cave cold and they were all shivering. “In ten minutes you will be falling into slumber because of the cold air from my ice.” Ssing finally talks. “And after you sleep, your bodies will be burnt by my scalding water.” Jan threatens them. “And that means in nine minutes, both of you are finished.” Singto mocks them and he charges towards Ssing. He summons ice soldiers again to fight the prince but New, Krist, and Omega are with him. Alpha, however, is guarding the levitating enchanter in the background. “Thank you, Alpha.” Gun says and the undead soldier grunts while pummeling the ice in the ground. He breaks a portion of it and the domain collapses. This made Ssing angrier.

“That’s Alpha for you.” New is so proud of his Viking soldier. Chimon and Nanon are still fighting Jan whose water is hot and scalding. “I can’t get near him without burning myself,” Nanon tells Chimon. “Don’t worry, I got you. _Sanctus: Munio!”_ Gun raises Nanon’s defense. “Are you still okay, Gun?” Chimon asks the enchanter whose nose is bleeding. “I’m not yet feeling anything, I can still go on. Fight, don’t worry about me.” He tells Chimon who is worried about him.

The whole group regroups around Gun. “What should we do?” Krist asks Singto. “I’ve got an idea. Chimon and Nanon will handle Ssing; the three of us will handle that scalding woman.” Singto tells the group. Chimon tells Singto he doesn’t have an ice attack for the water user but he does have a spell for the ice user. So they agreed they are going to switch.

Jan uses a strong scalding hydro pump to the three, but Singto used Liboor to shield them. Krist conjures small daggers above Jan and attacks her _. “Chronostasis!”_ He stops Jan but she is able to move. Jan laughs. “We are domain users, time spells don’t work on us, and we have our own time when we cast our own domain.” This makes everything a little bit harder for the time manipulator. Omega attacks Jan and wounds her water body. Omega’s sword is from the depths of hell that is why he can cut through scalding water. “You think you can’t be wounded, do you?” New laughs and mocks her. Jan then attacks Omega with her water. “He’s already dead, he can’t feel pain. You’re in trouble miss.” New smiles maniacally and Jan quivers.

_“Chronos!”_ Krist conjures his trusted electrical dagger and throws it at her. She dodges it. _“Portal Blink!”_ Gun conjures a portal and the dagger went through it, he again opens the portal at Jan’s location and it electrocuted her. She screams in pain, finally Singto lands the final attack and slashes through her. Ssing looks at her direction and she’s already dead. “Jan!” He screams and lets out a huge glacier attacking New, Krist, and Singto but since they have used too much mana, they can’t escape and they fell on the floor. Omega is dispelled, so Chimon runs as fast as he could to summon his Great Wall.

“How dare you kill her!” Ssing is now enraged. He summons his ice soldiers but Nanon copied his soldiers to attack. “I’ve seen your soldiers and it’s easy to copy them.” Nanon then used camouflage to hide the three who fainted. _“Cloak of Shura!”_ He concealed the three to safety. Now it’s Gun, Chimon, and Nanon versus the ice domain maker. “He’s mad; we can use this advantage to attack him. He’s not himself anymore, I’m pretty sure there will be an opening.” Gun tells the two.

His nostrils are red already from bleeding. “We must finish this before your mana runs out,” Nanon tells the two. “Are you ready?” Chimon looks at Nanon and he nodded. “Gun, please help us!” They both run towards Ssing who is screaming. _“Sanctus: Impetus!”_ There is a red aura that is enveloping the lovers. Chimon writes a rune on the floor. _“Terra Torre!”_ And pillars of rock appear to attack Ssing but he slices them with his ice sword. Nanon used his spell to cloak Chimon and he became invisible.

Gun can see Chimon who is busy writing a circular rune in the air. “Guys, I’m saying this because I’m about to faint, but please be quick!” Gun yells as he is clenching his jaw and trembling in pain. “Nanon, now!” Nanon nods as he was distracting Ssing, Nanon reveals Chimon’s position, and the circular rune he made is glowing on the center. _“Multitudes!”_ He made two copies of Chimon with his circular runes. **_“Combo: Trifecta Beam!”_** They both shout together as the circular rune releases a massive beam towards Ssing and it shatters him. After defeating Ssing, Gun smiles at Chimon and Nanon then he faints.


	5. Unconscious Feelings

As Ssing shatters to the ground, Chimon and Nanon run to Gun’s aide. “They all fainted because they have been using too much mana since we fought them,” Chimon tells Nanon. “Wait you already fought them?” Nanon is surprised by what Chimon told him. “Yes, we were at the river of the Fifth district just a mile away from the bridge,” Chimon continues as he wipes Gun’s nose. “Then out of nowhere, they attacked us and even escaped my runes.” Chimon carries Gun.

“Can you make copies of ourselves so we can carry them all?” Chimon pleads to his partner. _“Multitudes!”_ Nanon copies them so that they could carry the four out of the cave. The Cave of Watacoombs is big and it takes days to reach the exit, thankfully Nanon is with them. “Let’s stop for a while.” Chimon lays Gun on the ground and lights up the whole cave once again with his runes. “I’m glad you found us.” He says to his partner while they lay the four in the ground. “Yeah, I was glad that I saw Samoar back then.” Nanon dispels his copies.

_“Medico cubus!”_ Chimon writes runes on the floor to heal the four. “This is the third medical cube.” He says. It seems that Chimon is also becoming tired of writing runes. “And they are still not waking up.” He continues. “Mesilik said that these four are the so-called Pillars of Malekith, am I right?” Nanon asks him and he nodded. “But where are the other two?” He asks him again and sits beside Chimon. “To be honest I don’t know but Mesi told me that two of the Prophecy Tellers will send them, I just hope it is soon.” Chimon looks worried. “Did you know when we first fought them, I was so scared.” He looks up to him. “Mesi told me to protect them because my runes can create domains just like those two Horsemen we fought.” Chimon cries and Nanon hugs him.

“You did great, Chi.” Chimon missed Nanon calling him Chi. “I’m just hoping that the two will arrive soon because these Horsemen are tough and don’t know how to back down.” Nanon calms Chimon. After a few moments, Singto wakes up. “What happened?” He is in pain as he touches his crown; there were some small visible cracks in it. “After the fight, you all fainted, then we carried the four of you so we could exit the cave and reach Ishiyawa at dawn,” Chimon tells the prince as he helps him sit properly. He then looks at Krist who was still unconscious. “They haven’t woken up yet.” Chimon continues. The runes around them are still glowing. “How long was I out?” Singto asks the two. “Probably two hours,” Nanon answers him. “And how did you guys carry us all? There are only two of you.” For someone who just woke up from fainting after a battle, Prince Singto does have a lot of questions.

“Nanon, made copies of ourselves and we all carried you.” Nanon waves at the prince. “I haven’t formally introduced myself; I’m Nanon, the camouflage-maker and the guardian of Watacoombs.” His dimples are showing that made Chimon blush. “I am Prince Singto, the 43rd Prince---.” Before Singto could finish introducing his self, Nanon cuts him off. “I know you, my Lord. You have the all-powerful Crown of Prince Tristan.” Singto looks surprised because not everyone knows about his magical crown that grants him the power to yield Eska and Liboor. “How did you know?” Nanon smiles at him. “I am from Ishiyawa and I am one of King Mordem’s students. He told me about the two of you.” Nanon points at Krist. “They call you The Paragon of Gordova and The Penchant of Time.” He tells the prince who looks at Krist’s sleeping face.

“What time is it?” He looks at both of them. “From the looks of it, it’s already evening, and if this is our current situation, we could take at least nine more hours to reach the exit, but if they wake up right now, our travel time will be halved,” Nanon tells the Prince. “Once New, wakes up we need to feed him, he needs to be replenished,” Singto informs the two. “I’m going to carry my butler, make copies of your selves to carry the brothers.” He continues. “We need to get going if we want to reclaim Ishiyawa.” He carries Krist in his back and looks at his sleeping and peaceful face. “I got you, okay?” He whispers to himself.

The Cave of Watacoombs has three exit points from Gordova, the North, South, and the West exit. Nanon told them that they will be exiting the North since the district of Ishiyawa there is safeguarded by King Mordem’s disciples. “I haven’t been to Ishiyawa since the siege started,” Nanon says to Singto. “But my friends told me that they put a dome in the Northern part of my country.” He heaves Krist as he was slipping down from his back. “So the West and South exits are not in our option?” Nanon shakes his head. “Yes, it’s been blocked. And maybe the Horsemen have taken over those districts.”

The group takes a rest after an hour of walking. The three haven’t wakened up yet; Singto notices that Krist’s arms are glitching. “Is that his manifestation?” Nanon asks him, while Chimon lights up the cave. There were diamonds high in the ceiling and shining rocks and shrooms. “Yes, when he uses too much time magic, he glitches.” Chimon picks up some shrooms for them to eat while waiting for the three to wake up. “Be careful not to pick some Ghertik mushroom, Chimon.” Singto looks at Nanon with curiosity. As a prince, Singto has been very curious about the outside world and the magic surrounding the whole continent of Malekith. “What’s a Ghertik mushroom?” He asks the kid.

“Ghertiks are highly poisonous mushrooms; that is why many soldiers die in the cave by eating them.” Nanon looks at Chimon who is busy picking up some shrooms. “Sometimes you’re going to wonder that a cave like Watacoombs can protect itself,” Nanon tells Singto who is amused with the kid’s knowledge of the cave. “Were you always taking care of this cave?” He nodded. “Ever since I met Chimon, I’ve been crossing this cave for years now that is why I know every nook and cranny of this place.” He extends his arms in the air like he owns the place. “Thank you for your service.” Singto smiles at Nanon while Chimon comes back with the shrooms.

“Are these good, Nanon?” Nanon then looked at the shrooms Chimon picked and he approved. They started cooking their dinner while talking about Ishiyawa and the Cave of Watacoombs. “When we exit at the North, we will be at the Foot of the Giants.” Nanon explains to the group. “Once we reach there, you will see skeletons of giants that once protected the Northern part of Ishiyawa. But they all perished when the Army of Kufta.” Singto heard that before. “Army of Kufta? You mean the army that the 23rd Prince of Gordova annihilated?” Nanon nodded. “Now it is a deserted place. Mainly used by wizards who like to train without being disturbed.” He smiles at the prince.

“Nanon knows every part of Ishiyawa that is why when we enter the country he will be guiding us until we reach King Mordem’s hideout,” Chimon tells Singto who is busy eating his mushroom soup. “I thought he died during the siege?” Singto asks them. “Yes, unfortunately, but his men are hiding there and they are actually expecting you.” Singto feels pressured that a whole country is rooting for them to defeat the Horsemen. “One of King Mordem’s disciples will train you.” Singto looks puzzled. “Why?” He asks Nanon. “She said that one of the Horsemen uses hallucinogens to defeat an army.” Nanon informs the prince. “She knows this because it is her sister.” Singto is shocked when he heard this. “You mean one of King Mordem’s disciples and one of the Horsemen are sisters?” Nanon nodded.

“Now this makes everything complicated, she’s going to train us to defeat his sister?” Singto looks baffled while putting down his plate and wiping his mouth. “Ever since this war started, I’ve been feeling anxious.” He starts to vent out his feelings. “I have so many questions in my head right now that I can’t properly fight.” He sighs deeply. The light from Chimon’s runes makes it look like Singto is crying, but he is about to. “My Lord, the citizens of Gordova are also worried, we all are. But we fight for the people we love.” Chimon looks at Nanon while Singto looks at his butler. “We fight for freedom. The oppressors will pay the price, the Horsemen have already dehumanized some citizens of Ishiyawa, and it is time to fight back, my Lord.” He continues. For someone who is young, Chimon knows what to say. “Maybe, you’re right.” He gives Chimon a faint smile.

After their dinner, the group decided to walk again, it’s nearly midnight and they have still a long way to go when Krist wakes up. “My Lord! Why are you carrying me?” He is startled when his face is near the prince. Krist then gets off the prince’s back. “You fainted after we battled the two domain users. So I carried you.” He laughs as Krist straightens his black suit. “Thank you, my Lord.” He lowers his head to show gratitude towards the prince. Singto raises his head and said something. “I told you, I got you always.” He smiles at his butler and continues walking. If Chimon’s light runes were activated, Krist’s face would have been beet-red by now. “Here’s a can of mushroom soup. Eat it while we walk.” Chimon gives Krist his dinner.

“Are we still in the cave?” Krist says. “Yup, he’s still groggy.” Nanon laughs. “We have still two hours of walking to do if we want to reach the Northern exit,” Singto explains to him while carrying Gun in his back. “My Lord, I shall take your place in carrying the little one after I finish my meal,” Krist tells Singto and Chimon and Nanon laugh. “Little one, _pfft._ ” Chimon continues laughing. “If Gun were awake right now, he would have hit you in the head for calling him little.” Singto jokes.

“How much longer are we going to walk?” Singto asks Nanon who is carrying New with his copy. “I think we’re already nearing the exit. I can feel a breeze from here.” Nanon tells him. Krist is now carrying Gun is back. They are still unconscious but still alive. “Krist can you still feel some mana from the brothers?” Krist nodded. One of Krist’s specialties is that he can sense mana of other people but when they conceal their selves as Jan did during their first fight, he can’t detect them. Back at Gordova, he’s training with the prince to detect hidden enemies’ mana.

“Oh, I can see it!” Chimon yells as he sees light at the end of the cave. Krist grabs his pocket watch. “It’s already dawn.” He tells the group. Nanon dispels his other copy because he is also losing mana by the second. “We’re almost there. After exiting we will camp out first and take a rest.” Nanon voices out his suggestion and Singto gives him thumbs up. “We should also find food rich in magic once New wakes up.” He tells the two.

Chimon runs out and extends his arms hugging the cold air at dawn. “Finally, we’re free from the cave!” He exclaims as he falls in the ground and sighs deeply. “Ok, Samoar, go and scout the area.” He commanded his pet squirrel. When they exited the cave, Singto and Krist are amazed by the scenery. There are giant skeletons scattered around the area. Some skeletons have swords in their ribcages and giant bones are scattered everywhere. “So this is the Foot of the Giants.” Singto helps Krist lay Gun on the ground while they set up a fire for the morning. Chimon placed runes everywhere in case someone might attack again. Samoar comes back and informs Chimon that no one is around.

Nanon helps Singto look for food while Krist and Chimon set up the camp and takes care of the brothers. “Hey, not to meddle, but you should give the prince a chance,” Chimon says to Krist who almost choked while drinking water. “What do you mean?” Krist wipes his mouth. “I mean I saw how he looked at you when you were unconscious,” Chimon tells him while lighting up the wood. “He likes you so much I can’t cut through it.” He smiles at him. “I know that he likes me.” Krist takes a moment. “But my heart really belongs to the First Prince.” He explains to the rune maker. “But he’s already dead right?” Chimon stops momentarily. “I am not disregarding your feeling towards the first Prince but, I think it is better to pick the person who is always going to be there for you.” Chimon looks at the butler who is staring at the ground. “Even if that person is already falling apart.” He continues.

“Maybe I was too blunt when I told him I won’t reciprocate his feelings.” He finally looks up at one of the giant skeletons. “I’m just afraid of love and the idea of love.” Chimon rubs Krist’s back as he stars a fire. “Singto doesn’t know this but Prince Tristan rejected me.” He looks at Chimon with teary-eyes. “You could say I still have an unrequited love for him.” Krist tears finally fall down but Singto and Nanon arrived and quickly wipes it off.

“We hit a jackpot!” Nanon seems excited as they got two chickens for their breakfast. “Any news about the brothers?” Singto asks Krist whose back is turned. “Uhm,” He coughs. “They are no signs of waking up, my Lord.” He replies. The sun is already rising and you could see the tragic beauty of the Foot of the Giants. While Chimon is cooking their breakfast, one of his runes suddenly alerted them. They all turned towards the direction of the blast and Krist dons his black gloves. “Krist why are you shaking?” Singto asks him. “My Lord,” He gulps. “I can sense their mana, and it’s overflowing,” Krist tells the group and they all looked worried.


	6. Old Rivals, New Pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There’s a part here in this chapter that seems messy 😭 I apologize. But the group is split into three teams of two, so what I wanted to do is to overlap their conversations with each other even though the teams are separated. 😭 You’ll notice how Chimon laughs when Singto talks, same with Nanon and Krist, while the brothers are together. 😭😭

“What do you mean, it’s overflowing?” Singto asks his butler who is visibly sweating. “The two horsemen we fought yesterday have strong and dense mana, but the mana I’m sensing right now is far stronger and denser.” Krist gulps, while Chimon and Nanon are also trembling in fear. “I don’t think I can fight anymore,” Chimon tells them because he’s been using his runes to heal them. “I can still fight but I don’t know if my camouflage magic can defeat them.” Nanon also looks worried.

“If Gun and New are awake right now, maybe we can stand a chance but their mana is still depleted from our fight,” Singto tells the group. “But I have an idea.” He dons his misfit glasses to plan their attack. “We split in two teams, Nanon go with Krist and conjure as many copies of Krist as possible.” He looks at Nanon who agreed with the plan. “Chimon and I will go together, conceal me as soon as you can with your runes so that they can’t detect me.” He looks at Chimon’s direction. “And after that, we will attack whoever triggered the runes.” Singto hopes that his plan will work.

“How about us, what are we going to do?” Singto looks at his side and sees Gun sitting beside him while rubbing his eyes. _“WHAT IN KING ARTHUR’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!”_ Singto yells at the enchanter who is still groggy. “Yeah what should we do?” New is also sitting beside Singto and is still sleepy, groggy, and hungry. _“DON’T DO THAT TO ME! I EASILY GET SCARED!”_ Krist is now laughing so as the two lovers. “Ok, since you two are still groggy you will be the lookouts. Krist sensed strong and dense mana just ahead of us; I think they are part of the Horsemen.” Singto tells the brothers. “And if ever we get in trouble, summon a portal so that we can escape and call Omega to fend them off as we escape.” The brothers nod in unison while their eyes are half-closed.

“Ok, get into position,” Singto commands his team. “I’m glad both of you are awake.” He tells to the brothers. Singto hands them a can of soup from their dinner last night. “I’m sorry New, we don’t have food that can replenish your magic, for now, eat that, okay?” He tells the necromancer. “Thank you.” New smiles at the prince as they go to their position.

Nanon and Krist are already in position so as the two teams. They were running towards the direction of the triggered runes. They all spotted two being in a field fighting. “Why are they fighting?” Nanon tells Krist. “I don’t know, but I can still sense their mana and it’s overflowing.” Krist reiterates what he said a while back. “Do you think one of them is a Horsemen and the other is our ally?” Krist asks Nanon. “I don’t recognize any of them from Ishiyawa. I don’t think both of them are our allies also.” Nanon replies.

“The other one has horns,” Chimon tells Singto who is busy watching the two fight. Their immense mana when clashing fists is creating shockwaves and nearly blew Samoar off from Chimon’s shoulder. Singto sees Krist and Nanon in a distance. Gun and New, on the other hand, are waiting for his signal. “Okay, Chimon, conceal me.” Chimon writes runes all over Singto to conceal him, while Nanon made copies of Krist.

“Hey Peng, you lost during our last battle!” Says the man who is wearing white long sleeves. “What? I did not lose. It was a tie!” The man in black hits him in the head with his staff. “Wait, are they fighting over something that happened already?” Singto is not amused by what he is hearing. “Are you sure they are deadly?” Nanon asks Krist whose head is lowered with his palm in his forehead. “My Lord, do you think they are the last two pillars?” Chimon asks Singto, and he remembers the scrolls by King Mordem. “Wait, one of them has horns right?” Chimon nods. “King Mordem said that one will descend and one will rise. Meaning they are the last two Pillars of Malekith.” Singto exclaims. He then signals Nanon and Krist to abort the mission.

“What do you mean you’re handsome?” The angel is irritated with the demon. “Peng, have you seen your face when you exert too much grace magic?” The demon mocks the angel. “You look like you have seen a ghost.” He then laughs. “And that ghost is you. Besides, your horns are hideous.” The angel retaliates. Singto sees the brothers who are not amused by what they are seeing. “New, I don’t like them,” Gun tells his elder brother and he nodded. “They look like they will ruin our lives.” The necromancer looks at his brother. “Oh, god. They have poker faces.” Singto tells Chimon who is laughing.

The demon then summons perilous fogs to attack the angel while the angel grabs his staff and it turned into a thunder spear. Krist trembles again in fear as this was what he felt when he sensed their mana. “Ready for a rematch, old pal?” The angel asks the demon. “I thought you’ll never ask.” The demon runs towards the angel and attacks him. _“Portal Blink!”_ Gun summons a portal in front of the demon and he misses attacking the angel. _“Omega!”_ New summons him to back hug the angel to bind him. “Who summoned the portal?” The demon is stomping his feet in the ground. “Get your hands off me!” The angel is struggling to break free from Omega’s strength.

Singto and Krist are visibly shocked to see what the brothers did while Chimon and Nanon are laughing from witnessing what had happened. “I said who summoned that portal and that thing!” The demon points at Omega. Gun and New raise their hands with poker faces. “We did.” The angel and demon look at the two brothers who are standing in the open field. “Oh, hi there.” The demon poses while straightening his black suit. He walks near Gun and introduces himself. “I am Off, a demon from hell. Nice to meet you.” He offers a handshake. Gun stared at him for seconds. Krist is trembling in fear because Gun might do something. New dispels Omega and the angel went near them. “I’m Tay, an angel.” He offers a handshake to the necromancer.

After a few seconds, the brothers walkout. Singto’s jaw dropped and Chimon and Nanon are still laughing. “Hey, where are you going?” Off asks the brothers but they didn’t answer back. “See, I told you your horns will scare them,” Tay tells the demon who is pouting. “He looks cute though.” Off tells Tay. “Who?” He asks. “The one wearing the cloak, he looked at me like he wanted to kiss me.” Off says cockily. “Don’t be stupid and stop daydreaming.” Tay slaps Off in the head. “Hey wait for us!” Tay followed the brothers and Off came along while the team of Krist and Singto regroups back at the campsite. “You haven’t introduced yourself yet,” Tay tells the necromancer who is still busy eating his soup. “Talk to him.” New summoned Omega and Tay backs down. “No fair! I told you my name already!” Tay pouts but smiles. “And what about you, what is your name?” Off bugs the younger brother who is still wearing his poker face. _“Portal Blink!”_ Gun summons a portal in Off’s feet and he fell in the portal, he then summons the portal just above the other portal and Off is kind of like falling non-stop. Tay is laughing from a distance as Off looks ridiculous. “Peng, use your boots!” Tay screams and Off floats in between portals. “ _Tsk,_ they are both playing hard to get.” Off tells Tay.

As soon as they head back to the campsite, the two are still following the brothers, but they soon find them fainting. Off and Tay run towards the brothers. “Hey, hey! Are you okay?” Off tries to wake up the enchanter whose nose is bleeding. “He’s bleeding.” He tells his friend. “His mana is too low,” Tay tells Off as he was holding the necromancer in his hands. “Let’s lay them together, I’ll heal them.” Off and Tay laid the brothers and Tay summoned his healing spell. _“Sunflower Field!”_ A bed of sunflowers appears on the ground and it lights up while healing the brothers. “I thought using that spell will make you cold and pale.” Off watches his friend heal Gun and New. “Yes, but it’s been long since I used this so I think I’m okay.” Tay is concentrating on healing the brothers when Singto and company found them.

Off took out his staff and pointed at the four. “Who are you?” Singto backs down a little bit because the last thing that he wants to happen is another battle. “I am Prince Singto, the 43rd Prince of Gordova. They are our allies.” He points at the two brothers. “What are their names?” Tay asks them. “The cloaked one is Gun, an enchanter,” Krist tells them. “And the necromancer is called New.” Off puts his staff back and he smiled. “Oh Gun, that’s a cute name for a little guy like him.” Off’s attitude switches back again. “New. Huh, cute name. And I like his mole in his nose too.” Tay also switches from serious to playful. Singto and Krist both facepalm themselves while Chimon and Nanon continue laughing non-stop.

They carry the brothers to the campsite, and they formally introduced themselves to each other. “Again, I am Off, the Harbinger of Darkness.” He bows in front of them. “I am Tay, the Scorn of Nirvana.” Tay also bowed down. “I was sent by Old Man Juria, one of the Prophecy Tellers. He told me that Ishiyawa is in grave danger.” Off says to the prince while he’s handing him food. “Oh, I don’t eat; demons do not get hungry nor eat.” Off voices and Nanon’s jaw dropped. “I was also sent here by Lady Aria, she’s also one of the Prophecy Tellers,” Tay told the group. “I am Krist, the butler of the Prince. And this is Chimon and Nanon. They will be our guide once we reached the main city of Northern Ishiyawa.” Krist introduces himself and the two to the angel and demon.

“Can you watch over them?” Singto asks the two. “We will look for magical foods for New.” He continues and Off nods. Moments after they left, the brothers awaken. As they open their eyes, Off and Tay are staring at the brothers. “Am I still unconscious?” Gun asks his groggy and hungry brother. “I don’t think we are. What a pain to see their faces.” New voices out his irritation as the angel and demon smiles at them. “So you’re brothers. Nice.” Tay sits on the ground. “Prince Singto and the others went to look for magical foods for you, New.” Tay looks at the necromancer while he rubs his eye. “So why do you need magical food?” Off asks him. “Whenever I use too much mana, I get hungry and the only way to replenish my depleted magic is to eat foods that are grown from magical soil.” New stands and stretches. “But apparently, it’s hard to find those kinds of foods nowadays.” New sulks.

“So you’re a necromancer, right?” Tay is obviously interested in New, he nods. “So, the one you summoned a while ago is one of your undead soldiers?” New nods to every question Tay throws at him. “Do you have any summons like me? An angel?” Tay asks him and New looks down. “I really don’t believe in angels.” He lets Tay have it. “Oh, you could see the disappointment in Tay’s face. “But why? I am an angel, and you still don’t believe in them?” Tay forcibly smiles at him but New walks away but he follows him.

“Don’t follow him,” Gun tells the angel. “Ever since our parents died, he never believed in angels.” Tay sulks. This is the first time in Tay’s life that he met someone who doesn’t believe in him. “I’m sorry if I was too pushy.” He sits down again. “He’ll come around.” Gun gave Tay a smile. “Hey, how come you’re smiling at him and not me?” Off pesters the younger brother. “Unlike my brother who summons the dead, I don’t like you at all,” Gun tells the demon and his jaw dropped that made Tay laugh. “And besides, we all just met and you’re already hitting us both.” Gun looks at Tay who stopped laughing.

After a few minutes, Prince Singto, Krist, Chimon, and Nanon return with foods. “Where’s New?” Singto asks Gun. “Oh, he just walked somewhere, he’ll return soon.” Singto placed the food on the ground and Krist prepares cooking for them. It was already an hour and New hasn’t come back yet. “Are you sure New just walked somewhere near us?” Singto is getting worried. _“Link of Sevidry!”_ Gun tries to link with his brother but the link failed. _“Eye of Aveedra!”_ Gun summons an eye in the sky to scout the area but he can’t find his brother. “I can’t find him.” Gun looks worried. “Wait, I’ll try.” Tay flies to the sky. “ _Sight of Oracle!”_ Tay’s eyes glow and he’s searching for New. “I found him! He’s unconscious and there are wizards heading for him, I’ll be back!” Tay yells at the group. Gun stands up and he looks worried for his brother. “I’ll come!” He yells but Singto didn’t let him. “You’re still low in mana, let Tay rescue him.” Tay then flew to New’s direction with his angelic boots.

As he approaches New, the wizard muggers have bounded him in ropes and nets. “What are you doing with him?” One of the wizard muggers then shoots Tay with energy blasts. “I said what are you doing with him!?” He screams and lets out a white aura filling the area. “We will sell him to the Horsemen.” The wizard mugger wearing a cloak throws a massive stone at Tay but he dodges it. He grabs his Caduceus’ staff and it became a thunder spear. “Let him go and you will be spared.” He points his spear to them. “Let him go.” The one who threw the stone at Tay speaks and they let New go. But as soon as he picks up New, the cloaked wizard attacks Tay but he dodges it. He felt the strong shockwave from the single punch. Thankfully he evaded the attack. “We will see you next time.” The cloaked one speaks in a deep voice. Tay then flew while holding New. “I got you, okay? You may not believe in angels like me, but I won’t let you stop believing in living.” Tay carefully laid New on the ground. _“Luminosity!”_ Tay’s Luminosity spell can only heal up to one person, but when he uses his Sunflower Field it can heal up to five people. The wounds New got from the rope and probably from fending the wizard muggers healed in a second.

“Where am I?” New is groggy ever since yesterday. “You were kidnapped by some wizard muggers but I came to help.” New looks away from Tay. “I don’t need your help.” He brushes off the dirt from his clothes and started walking. “I can carry you back to the campsite if you want.” Tay kindly offers. “I said I don’t need your help. I’m fine.” New is giving the angel a cold shoulder. Tay then floated in the air while watching New walk towards the campsite. Off can see Tay in a distance and gave him a thumbs-up, signaling that New is okay.

“What happened?” Gun asks his brother. “Nothing, I’m okay besides, Tay helped me.” New hugs his brother. Singto and Krist look at Tay who is visibly sulking. “Are you okay?” Off asks him. “Yeah, but New you should tell them what happened.” He looks at the necromancer. “I was just walking but someone hit me in the head and since I still can’t fight I fainted, again.” New is tired of fainting, he’s been losing his consciousness ever since yesterday. “And I saw some wizard muggers dragging him.” Tay cuts him off. “But someone was with them, someone with great strength,” Tay tells the group while reliving what had just happened. “He threw a big pillar and almost annihilated me with one punch, thankfully, I dodged them.” He continues while Nanon walks forward. “I think you just met one of the Horsemen.” He drops the news to the group.

They all sat around the campfire while Nanon fills them up with the Horsemen members. “So there are nine Horsemen roaming around Ishiyawa right now.” Nanon starts as they eat their breakfast. “Two of them we fought yesterday. Those two are domain users.” Chimon cuts his lover. “That means there are seven more powerful than them?” Singto asks both of them and they nodded. “I think the one you saw is one of them. He is called Joss, the Country Demolisher.” Tay gulps as soon as he heard the epithet. “According to the people of Ishiyawa, he has an immense strength that no spear, sword, or magic can penetrate his body.” Nanon looks at six of them. “The other one that I was telling Prince Singto while we were at the cave is Mild, the Cunning Scientist.” He continues. “Apparently, she uses deadly hallucinogens in fighting.” Singto cuts him off. “And her sister will help us defeat her.” He continues.

“Once we reach Kind Mordem’s hideout, her sister will train and help us defeat her,” Singto explains further to the group. “The last important person besides those two is Lee, the Death’s Despair.” Nanon looks at New. “Like you, he’s a necromancer also.” New is startled by the news. “One of his summons is a giant, and probably taller than Alpha and Omega.” Nanon breaks the other bad news to him. “If Mild and Lee are together, that will be an intense battle.” Tay and Off look worried when Nanon tells them about the pairing. “According to her sister, she can tap deep into our minds and can see people we love who are dead. And once she obtains that information, Lee will summon that dead person and he will make you fight it” Krist is utterly silent after hearing that. He’s afraid that once Mild taps in his head, Lee will summon Prince Tristan.

“What about the others?” Off asks Nanon. “The other three are minions to the higher ranking Horsemen but they still pack a punch. But their leader is found at the center of Ishiyawa’s District where the Valley of Life is located.” Nanon replies. “No one has seen him yet and no one has survived from his attacks.” He continues. “Do you think we’re at a disadvantage?” Singto asks the young wizard. “I don’t think you are, with two of the Holy Grails, I think you can fend them off as individuals, but when they come together,” Nanon abruptly stops and looks at the prince. “But when they come together, all hope is lost for Ishiyawa.” Nanon tears up and Chimon comforts him.


	7. Clash! At The Foot of the Giant!

After telling them about the Horsemen, the group packs up their things and began traversing the Foot of the Giant. Tay and Off are floating in the air while the others are walking. “Are there any people you see in the distance?” Singto asks the angel and the devil and they both shook their head. “New, do you think we’re going to be okay?” Gun asks his brother who is looking worried and anxious. “I don’t know Gun, but I’m hoping some miracle will happen soon.” New takes out Necros and opens it. “Besides, I need to learn how to summon Gamma.” Gun looks at his brother who is determined in protecting Ishiyawa and Gordova from the Horsemen.

“Gamma is the giant dad contracted, right?” New nods. “He said that he has a hammer for a weapon that can cause great destruction and an area of effect damage to enemies.” New replies. “But dad also said that it will strain my body twice as much as I summon Alpha and Omega together, that is why I want to train my body in condensing my mana.” Gun smiles at his brother and hugs him. “I want to be hugged too.” Off tells Tay as both watch the brothers. “At least Gun hasn’t rejected you yet.” Tay flies further. “Why what happened?” He asks the angel. “I’m not saying I already have feelings for him but I want him to at least trust me as a comrade. But unlucky me, I guess.” Tay is sulking and Off hasn’t seen this side of Tay a long time. “Maybe he’s warming up to you?” Off tries to comfort his friend. “Thank you for cheering me Off, but I don’t think he’ll come around soon,” Tay tells Off.

As they were walking, Off spotted something. “Run!” He yells them. “There are big stones coming for us.” Off and Tay hurriedly flies down. “What’s happening?” Singto asks them. “Apparently someone is trying to ambush us. Run as fast as you can we will deal with them.” Off tells the group. “We will help.” New grabs Necros but Tay stopped him. “It’s okay, don’t worry about us, you’re still healing.” Tay faintly smiles at him and he flew right away, Gun grabs his brother and they ran with Singto, Krist, Chimon, and Nanon. 

“Are you ready, Tay?” Off smirks as Tay cracks his neck. _“Light Spears!”_ Tay summons an array of light spears in front of him and it shatters the rocks that are being thrown. _“Dark Burst!”_ Off conjures explosive fogs that destroyed the incoming rocks, but the smoke from the fog makes it hard for them to see what’s coming. Once the fog clears, they see someone attacking them midair. “It’s Joss! Tay dodge!” Joss punches Tay and he blocks it with his arms and is thrown into the ground. “Tay!” Singto yells and he looks at them. “I’m fine.” Tay stands up and brushes the dust from his clothes. “That punch was heavy, but it didn’t hurt.” He smiles at Joss. “Cocky as always.” Off is now standing beside his friend.

_“Phantom of Hells!”_ Off summons little devils to fight along with him. “Let’s dance shall we?” Off runs in Joss’ direction and lands a punch in his face but the latter did not flinch. He swings a right hook but Off dodges it. As soon as Off gets out of the way, Tay was already behind Joss and kicks him in the head but Joss ducks. “They’re fast.” Chimon comments as Nanon conceals them. The little devils are also attacking Joss who is not moving from his place. “He’s only standing there.” Tay regroups with Off. “What, you’re getting rusty, Mr. Brightside?” Off mocks Tay. “The first one to make him kneel will be the winner.” Off bets with Tay. “Wait are they betting? While fighting?” Gun smacks his forehead. “Should I help them and raise their attack?” He then asks Singto’s permission. “I don’t think they need it right now, but when they do, let’s help them.” He replies to the enchanter who is holding Enchantos.

Tay grabs his staff and threw it to Joss but he catches it. Tay then snaps his fingers and it blinded Joss momentarily. As soon as Joss opens his eyes, Off is about to hit him with Lucifer’s staff. Joss uses his hands to block Off’s attack. “Well, that didn’t work.” Tay laughs. “Can we still do that one combo we have?” Off suggests and Tay nodded. _“Angel’s Time!”_ Tay screams. _“Devil’s Time!”_ Followed by Off. The time around them stopped, and they both approach Joss for a punch, and when they landed a punch both restart the time and Joss finally felt the impact of the punch and he kneels down. “I won!” Tay shouts at Off. “But we punched him simultaneously!” Off retaliates. “Are they serious?” New sighs at the sight of them and he went to help them. Tay senses New approaching. “Stay back or you will get hurt.” He looks swiftly at New’s direction and a cold breeze passes New. “Please, stay back. I don’t want to get you hurt again. We may be playing, but we are serious.” New gulps because this is Tay being serious now. He went back to the hideout and let the two handle Joss.

Tay and Off attack Joss with a barrage of punches while Off is summoning suffocating fogs to catch him off guard. Somehow their attacks are working but Joss is a tank and impenetrable. Tay and Off regroup and they think about a strategy. “We haven’t seen him bulk up yet his strength yet he’s still not budging from our attacks,” Tay tells Off who is now breathing heavily. “Hey, dude!” Off yells at Joss. “What do you want?” He asks him. “I want both of your heads.” Joss finally speaks. “Is that what you want? Then come at us.” After Off replies to Joss, he was already in front of them and he smashes their heads on the floor. “He’s faster than them,” Chimon comments as he covers his mouth. “Ugh, I didn’t see that one coming.” Off tells Tay as they clean themselves and crack their necks. “He’s fast as you, Peng.” Off mocks Tay who’s exercising his shoulder. “Shut up. I’m faster than him.” Tay then spins around fast as light spears appear around him and they attack Joss. “Oh, your Light Javelins are faster than before.” Off comments on Tay’s spell. “Do it one more time, I’ll combine it with my fogs.” Tay spins around one more time while Off summons a fog around Tay. **_“Combo: Deadly Spears!”_** They both shout together as the light spears turned dark. Joss is dodging them one by one but some spears wounded him. “Nice, so much for an impenetrable body, we got him!” Off high fives Tay who is dizzy from spinning.

“They wounded him!” Krist tells the group and they mouthed yes altogether. _“Bulk Up!”_ Joss screams as his strength increases. Tay informs Off that his attack and defense got higher from that spell. “Well, this is hard as we thought.” Off and Tay both grab their staff and they attack him. Joss also runs straight towards them for another attack. Tay dodges his punch and concentrated his grace magic at the end of his staff and strikes Joss in the chest pushing him away from them. Off quickly runs behind Joss who lost his footing and gathered his curse magic at the end of his staff as well and let a beam of dark ray hurt Joss. “See, I made him kneel again!” Off jokes about their bet. “That’s two for one.” He smiles at the angel who is not amused.

“For them to make a bet during a fight, they are pretty much holding their own out there,” Krist comments about their fighting style. Joss then punches the ground and pillars of rock went flying. Tay and Off are dodging the rocks but the dust from the ground got in their way and they get hit by massive rocks. “That hurts.” Tay is visibly in pain and is holding his right shoulder while Off forehead is bleeding. _“Luminosity!”_ Tay heals Off wounds. “Thank you.” Off shakes his head. “Don’t thank me yet. This is far from over.” Tay tells him.

Tay spins once again and Off conjures his fogs. ** _“Combo: Deadly Spears!”_** They both shout but Joss dodges them all. “Not only his attack rose, but his speed and defense also got higher too.” Off is getting worried about this. They both run to attack Joss with their staff. Somehow they managed to push back Joss again, but the Horseman isn’t showing any signs of losing or fatigue. “Even if he’s outnumbered, he still managed to defend himself fighting an angel and a demon,” Nanon comments about the situation.

_“Bulk Up!”_ Joss flexed his muscles and bulked up once again. Krist senses his mana. “His mana is getting stronger and denser!” He shouts so that they know what they should expect. “We should cast our time domain once more.” As Off suggests to Tay, Joss is already in front of them. “He’s fast!!” Chimon shouts and Joss landed a massive punch in their guts. Both of them flew and hit their back in one of the giant skeletons. “Now, that hurts. _Luminosity!_ ” Tay heals Off’s wound then he heals himself.

“What in the world is that strength?” Tay remarks Joss’ bulk up abilities. “Whenever I get damage from my opponents I turn that into my own strength, so the stronger my opponents, the stronger I become,” Joss speaks up about his magical abilities. “That’s insane.” Off whispers. “Tay is looking rather pale. What’s happening with him?” Singto notices Tay’s complexion. “And Off’s horns too, they are growing.” Gun also comments on Off’s appearance.

“Getting old, pal?” Tay jokes about their current situation. “What, you’re tired already, Mr. Brightside?” Off retaliates and he runs towards Joss to attack once again. He spins his staff and condensed his poisonous fog in the tip to attack. _“Devil Magic: Agiel!”_ A dark energy ray beams right into Joss and pushed him back making him kneel in the ground. Tay follows his plan and condensed his light magic in Caduceus’ staff. _“Angel Magic: Raphael!”_ A white sword appears from the heavens and fell in Joss’ direction and it wounded him. Clearly their attacks are working but both of them are breathing heavily at this point.

Singto runs to aid them, but Off and Tay looked at him, hinting that they should back down because sooner or later this will get messy. “Don’t come near the battlefield. He’s fast and can attack—.” Before Off could finish talking to him, Joss appears behind Singto. Off and Tay’s eyes widen. _“Chronostasis!”_ Krist conjures his time spell and runs to grab the Prince. He restarts the time again and they went into hiding. “There’s a time manipulator in your group? Interesting.” Joss laughs.

“I’m sorry, I almost got killed,” Singto tells his butler who is sweating nervously, he then hugs the prince. “I thought I would lose another prince again.” Krist cries and Singto comforts him. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey big guy, we are your enemies. Don’t go around sneaking and attacking our allies.” Off cracks his neck. _“Devil Magic: Adnachiel!”_ Off’s eyes turn black and the staff turns into a huge snake. “Adnachiel is the hunter demon. Get ready to be hunted you piece of shit.” Off talk shits to Joss. “Well, in that case; _Angel Magic: Michael!_ ” Tay’s eyes turn to white and a halo appears around his head, his staff then becomes a long speared trident. “You all know what Michael did right?” He maniacally smiles at Joss.

_“Bulk Up!”_ Joss once again flexed his muscles to fight. His attack, speed, and defense surely went up again. Off attacks first with a barrage of punches but each punch has a corresponding follow up attack with his snake, biting Joss’ skin and embedding poison to his body. Tay follows him by attacking swiftly with his trident. Joss, however, dodges some of their attacks and lands his punches to them as well. The two regroups away from Joss but as soon as they retreat Joss appears in front of them when they blinked and he smashes their head on the ground. The white and black aura from Tay and Off vanished.

Gun covers his mouth as he witnessed an angel and demon lost in a battle. Gun runs towards the battlefield to summon a portal to rescue the two, New follows him. “No! Don’t go!” Singto yells at both of them. But Joss grabs the brothers quickly by the mouth muzzling them, unable to conjure or summon. The brothers are struggling to escape from Joss’ grip. Clearly, both of them are almost out of breath. “Don’t muzzle them!” Singto yells at Joss.

“I didn’t come here for the angel and demon’s heads. I am here for these two brothers because they have two of the Holy Grails.” Joss tells the group his objective. While Singto rushes to save the brothers, Krist grabs the prince and points his finger at Tay and Off on the battlefield. “My Lord, remember when I told you about how I felt an immense mana when we met them?” Krist is visibly shaking. “Yes, why?” Singto gulps and looks at the two who are glowing with white and dark energy aura. “That, I fear the most.” Krist sweats.

“Listen to me. I still value your life, but if you want to live let them go.” He tries to convince Joss about letting the brothers go. But it was too late. In a millisecond, Tay and Off grab the brothers from Joss’ grip, literally. Singto, Krist, Chimon, and Nanon cover their mouth as the two rips Joss’ arms. Now he is screaming in pain, armless.

The two laid down the brothers in the ground. “Stay here, you are both safe.” They simultaneously speak. Although New and Gun feel scared of seeing them, they felt safe when they were saved by them. The two then quickly turn to Joss’ direction who is screaming in agony. Tay and Off appear in front of Joss. "Don't mess with them." Tay and Off speak at the same time, again. They both put their hands in Joss’ face and smashed his head in the ground. **_“Combo: Purgatory!”_** Then a white and dark light appear from the ground reaching the skies. Joss dies while Tay and Off faints from exhaustion. 


	8. Truce, Truths, and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter but like any other chapter, this is also important. Some of the questions from previous chapters will be answered here and the following chapter; like why they are fainting a lot when they use their magical powers. For those who are still reading The Pillars, thank you for appreciating my story and my content. Actually, you fuel me guys to keep on writing. Thank you. UwU

“Ok, what’s with you guys and fainting?” Chimon remarks as he helps Krist carry Tay. “When we use our magic too often we lose mana, therefore, weakening us,” Singto replies. “But when I use mine, I don’t get weak.” Chimon wonders why. “We don’t even know what is happening with ourselves when we abuse our magic.” They lay the two down in a shaded area. _“Medico cubus!”_ Chimon writes his runes in the ground to heal the two wounded angel and demon.

“Maybe King Moderm’s people know about the truth behind the prophecy and your episodes of fainting,” Nanon comments while he made copies of Chimon to heal Tay and Off faster. “I hope so, even I am curious about it. Somehow only the six of us are like this.” Singto rubs his chin. “How far are we to King Mordem’s hideout?” He asks Nanon. “Just about two hours to go.” He replies. “Okay, we have to wait for them to wake up first before we start heading North,” Singto tells the group, Chimon commands Samoar to scout the place again in case there are any minions of Joss lurking around.

“Can you look over them?” Singto asks the brothers. “We’re going to scout the place first.” Gun nods. “Is Samoar’s scouting abilities not enough?” New asks Chimon. “It is. But to be sure, we’re going to look around and I’m going to place my runes all over the place.” Chimon then walks away with the three.

“New,” Gun breaks the silence between them while looking at Tay and Off. “When they saved us from Joss, I felt scared but at the same time I felt safe.” Gun looks at the ground and started doodling. “Me too, Gun. They may seem playful and, well, idiotic sometimes, but I think they have good intentions.” New replies. “But you know that I am not an open book like our father.” He sighs and looks at Gun’s doodles in the ground. “I just wished I had dad’s extrovert side, then maybe I did not have to be so cold towards him.” He looks at Tay who is still pale. New touches Tay’s hand and it is cold. “He’s cold.” He takes off the garment from his shoulder and put it in his body. “Buy at least we got mom’s soft side.” Gun smiles at his brother. “If he wakes up, I’ll talk to him,” New tells to this brother. Singto’s group returns after a few minutes of scouting the place. “The coast is clear, but we can’t go yet, since they are still unconscious.” Singto sits on the ground.

A few moments later, Tay and Off wake up feeling a little groggy. “Aww, aww.” Tay holds his head while Off puts his hand in his neck. “Ugh, that was one nasty fight.” Off remarks. “Wait, did we win?” Tay asks the six who are just staring at them but he looks behind him. “You don’t remember what happened?” Krist asks the two. “Sorry,” Off scratches his head. “When we go overboard, we lose ourselves in the process.” He smiles. “I thought Juria helped you train?” Tay asks Off. “And I thought Aria helped you control your magic.” Off retaliates back at his friend. “Yep, they’re good.” Chimon sarcastically says.

“You both killed Joss in one attack.” Singto breaks the news to them, but they are still bickering about who won their bet. “Ohh, maybe we used Purgatory?” Off asks them and they nod. “Oh, when we use that combo attack we ask the Heaven and Hell for assistance, so if you saw some light coming from our attacks that means the gates of Heaven and Hell opened to give way for us to finish the deed.” Off smiles and their jaw dropped. This is the strength of an angel and a demon, indeed. “We may be playful and sometimes bicker, but we are Heaven and Hell’s best soldiers.” Tay rotates his shoulder while massaging it. The two then stand and they went on to head to North.

“What it is like in Heaven or in Hell?” Gun is curious about them. “One misconception that Malekith has is that angels and demons are enemies,” Tay answers Gun. “But we are actually allies.” Off cuts what Tay is about to say. “Old Man Juria and Lady Aria are demon and angel, respectively. And they both trained us to be soldiers or weapons of war.” Tay gives Gun thumbs up. “So angels are real, huh?” New breaks his silence and Tay’s face went blank. “Yes,” He gulps. “We are real. But don’t worry, I won’t force the truth.” He gives New a forced smile. “Can we talk?” New asks Tay. “Sure.” Both of them fell behind just to talk.

“I’m sorry if I acted cold towards you when we first met.” New starts the conversation. “It’s okay. I don’t hold any grudges.” Tay replies while he twirls Caduceus around. “Can I ask why don’t you believe in angels?” He asks the necromancer who is looking at the ground while walking. “Ever since our parents died, I stopped believing in the idea of heaven and angels.” He replies. “Can I ask why?” The truth is New doesn’t know why he stopped believing in them. “I don’t know, I just woke up one day, and didn’t believe in your kind anymore.” New answers Tay. “I outgrew the idea of it. I outgrew the idea of you.” New looks at Tay and is teary-eyed.

“Why are you crying?” Tay asks the necromancer. “Because even if I tell myself that you are not real, that heaven doesn’t exist, I always come back lying to myself and denying everything.” New breaks down in front of him. “I just need to learn how to deal with my denials in life.” Tay comforts New by rubbing his back. “You just have to do all of these things one at a time, I will not force you or insist the idea of my kind but I just hope that as a friend, you can trust me with anything.” Tay voices out his feelings. “Truce?” Tay offers a handshake but New hugs him and this left Tay surprised. “Thank you.” New breaks the hug first and starts walking. Tay is still in shock about what happened and it made Off drag him.

They already reached the area where King Mordem’s hideout is located. “There! That’s the hideout. Knock three times and tell them King Mordem’s name. That’s the password.” Nanon tells that group. “And once you enter the hideout, ask them about the person who will help you defeat one of the Horsemen. Her name is Alice.” Nanon continues to explain what they should do. “This is our last stop; we will be journeying back to Gordova to protect the Watacoombs.” Chimon smiles at the Prince. “Thank you for your service.” Singto hugs the young wizard. “Thank you for trusting us, Prince Singto.” Chimon and Nanon lower their head to show gratitude to the Prince. “Until then, please be safe, and please defend Ishiyawa.” Chimon bids his goodbye and Nanon left with him.

“I’m surely going to miss them.” Gun is teary-eyed after seeing the two leave them. Singto knocks on the wooden door Nanon pointed out. “Who dares enter?” Singto tells his name and no one opened the door. “My Lord, you should tell them King Mordem’s name,” Krist suggests and Singto hits himself in the head. “King Mordem wishes to enter.” Then the door slightly open and a wizard motions them to come in.

The tavern is big and the ceiling is high. The lights are out and the windows are shut closed. _“Radiance!”_ Tay uses a spell that lights up the tavern and a crowd appear in front of them. “Are you the pillars that Mordem and his colleagues prophesized?” The wizard sitting in the high chair speaks. Singto kneels down on one knee. “Yes, I am Prince Singto of Gordova. And we are the so-called Pillars of Malekith. We come here to seek a person named Alice.” He stands and a woman steps forward. “I am Alice.” Alice wore a dark blue dress and ankle high boots. Her hair is braided and along her waist are tubes of potions and fogs.

“Mild, one of the Horsemen is your sister, right?” She nods. “And I wish to ask for your help to defeat her.” She tells the prince. Alice motioned the pillars to come with her in a secret dugout known as the Korlik’s Mines. This is an underground mining site where golds, iron, and platinum are found. These will be used in forging magical weapons such as swords, arrows, spears, and shields. Right now, the mines are abandoned and are made as a secret hideout.

“How long have you been hiding here?” Singto asks Alice. “We’ve been here since the start of terror of the Horsemen.” She picks up an iron metal on the ground. “We evacuated half of the citizens here.” As they enter the main body of the underground mine, they are welcomed by tons of people. Whispers and murmurs are heard all over the area. “Don’t mind them, ever since then they became anxious about people who enter the mines.” She hands the iron metal she got to a child. “How about food? Are they eating well?” Alice shakes her head. “No, unfortunately, the exportation of food from Fatoma stopped, so we are left with nothing but stale bread, root crops and maybe dirty water.” Alice sighs deeply.

The main body of the mine is huge, you could see the gold and diamond stones in the ceiling shining and shimmering. Alice leads them through one of the five pathways. “Why are there so many tunnels?” New asks Alice. “That one right there leads to the Swamp of Berou, it is known that Jane, the glamour, is there lurking.” New gulps and looks at the dark tunnel ahead of him. “The second one leads to the Lake of Memories, two nature users are guarding the Water of Tears.” Singto is curious about what she said. “What is the Water of Tears?” He asks Alice as she holds the torch so that they can see their way to the main chambers of the mine. “According to King Mordem,” She pauses and gives the six a painful smile. “The Water of Tears can erase any memories of people who the wielder wants too. If they find it, they will use it against the leader of the Prophecy Tellers, Wise Reah.” She drops the huge news to them and the pressure and the weight of the responsibility that they feel suddenly become heavier.

“They haven’t found it yet?” She shakes her head. “Only the so-called Courier of Light can find it using the Eye of Aveedra.” Alice looks at Gun. “So that means I have to fight the two nature users?” She nods. “I’ll come with you.” Off looks at Gun who is worried and gives him a wide smile. “The one we’re at is the way to the Chambers of Gold, in there are the wizards and soldiers that will help you know about your enemies, they will train you and also give you tips about the Horsemen.” Alice turns around to face them. “And one of them will be me because all the people you will see there have already fought them; we failed to stop them but luckily we survived.” They are still walking to the Chambers of Gold. “The fourth one is where you will find Lee and my sister, Mild.” She pauses. “The Spring of Death as they call it. Be careful when fighting those two, because that is their domain.” She continues as they walk towards the chamber.

“What about the last one?” Singto asks Alice. “According to one survivor who succumbed to his ultimate death, that tunnel leads to the Valley of Life.” Alice stops and turns to them again. “Arm, the leader of Horsemen is staying there. It is called the Valley of Life because it’s where most people of Ishiyawa lived.” They reach the front door to the Chamber of Gold. “He can drain the life out of you once he touches you, so no one has defeated him yet.” As a demon, Off felt chills when he heard what Alice has said.

Alice opens the door to the Chambers of Gold and the members of the team are busy discussing something. “The Pillars are here.” Alice introduces us. “This is Oab, he uses plant-based magic.” The tall man lowers his head to the enchanter. “He fought the two nature users in the Spring of Death.” Gun offers a handshake that made Off roll his eyes. “Peng, you don’t have the right to be jealous.” Tay side comments and he laughs. “I was using my vines to find the Water of Tears beneath the lake but they attacked me out of nowhere.” He tells the group while shaking Gun’s hands. “One of them is capable of manipulating gravitational forces while the other is like me, he uses plants to attack.” He then sits at his chair.

“This is Earth, he uses sand magic.” Earth wears an eye patch in his left eye and is wearing a rugged sleeveless shirt. Tay notices that New is looking at Earth directly so he tries blocking the view. “This is Neen; she uses hologram magic, capable of planning attacks and devising plans. Right now she’s the head of the operation.” She approaches the Prince for a kiss on the hand. “My Lord.” Gun sees Krist cracking his neck and rolling his eyes, the enchanter can’t help but laugh.

“I have already planned for the team-ups and attack plans for the rest of the Horsemen.” Neen summons a big holographic image of the map of Ishiyawa in front of them. “Nanon contacted us that three of the Horsemen are already defeated.” She thanks the six for their bravery. “But the strongest of the Horsemen has yet to come.” She warns the group, she zooms in to the Swamp of Berou. “Jane who uses glamour is creating chaos to the swamp villagers in Berou.” She further zooms in to the hologram. “Earth already fought her.” She continues.

“For someone who is petite and small, she knows how to use her magic very well,” Earth adds. “She uses glamour to copy you if she touches you,” Earth warns the six. “Who will be facing her?” Singto asks Neen. “The Omen of Doom and The Scorn of Nirvana will be paired together.” Tay looks at New. “And Earth will be there too.” She replies. “I thought I would be fighting with the necromancer?” New asks Neen who takes off her glasses to rub her eyes. “I will answer that later.” She smiles at the necromancer. “Earth has already devised a way to know who is who if she ever imitates one of you.” Neen continues.

“Since Gun has the Eye of Aveedra, he will be paired up with the demon and Oab to fight the nature users and obtain the Water of Tears.” She looks at Gun who is hiding behind his elder brother. “Don’t be afraid Gun, Oab can protect you.” Off tilts his head. “Uhm, I can also protect him.” Off scoffs. “Just be careful of one of them as he uses gravity to make things lighter or heavier.” She warns the three.

“Prince Singto, I have an important mission for the both of you.” Neen looks at them. “The castle of King Mordem’s holds many hostages and an army of dehumanized citizens of Ishiyawa and followers of the Horsemen are guarding it.” She zooms in the castle in the hologram. “We will be the rescue team.” Singto and Krist nod. “Be careful, she might steal the prince.” Gun teases Krist. “Ok, that’s it for the pairing; up next will be the training!” She slams the wooden table in front of them and the hologram disappeared. “What about the Spring of Death, who will go there?” Alice looks at them. “The six of you and me will fight Lee and Mild.” She tells them. “And if we defeat the five of them, we can easily outnumber their leader Arm in the Valley of Death.” The looks in their faces tell them they are ready but deep inside they are all scared.

Minutes after their meeting is adjourned, a monk appears in the shadows. The four then bowed to him and the six followed suit. “The plan has already been decided, Wise Reah.” When they heard the name of monk, they all look shocked and bewildered. This is the leader of the Prophecy Tellers and he has come to help the Pillars reclaim Ishiyawa.


	9. Wise Reah of Sigovia

“The Pillars of Malekith, welcome to Ishiyawa.” Wise Reah bows in front of them. “I see you met the members of the Chambers of Gold?” He states the obvious. “But they will train you in fighting the Horsemen, they may not be the people the prophecy foretold, but they can fight.” He gives the pillars a wide smile. “Tomorrow at the Foot of the Giant, you will train under me and them. And to further harness your skills, you will be fighting the people you are paired with.” Singto looks at Neen who is smiling. “The enchanter and the demon will fight Oab. The necromancer and the angel will fight Earth, and lastly, the prince and his butler will fight Neen.” Krist looks at the hologram magic-user. “But I thought you don’t have attack spells?” He asks the woman. “I may be weak in terms of attack but I am great in deception and trickery.” Neen smiles at the two.

“For now, I will talk to the six of you. Neen, you may tend to the people’s need at Korlik’s Mines.” Wise Reah motioned the four to help the people of Ishiyawa. The six then sit at the round table to discuss something with Reah. “As you all know King Mordem died at the hands of the Horsemen, and it is our time to reclaim his kingdom.” He starts. “I am from the country of Sigovia.” Tay is shocked when he heard the country’s name. “Wait, Sigovia is where the Heaven’s Gate is found right?” Wise Reah nods. “That is why Lady Aria always visits the country.” He sips the cup of tea in front of him.

Sigovia is the country furthest to Gordova. The Holy Grail Chilios is thought to be found there, it is the book of forbidden spells and Wise Reah is the keeper. It is believed that Chilios holds all magical and forbidden spells like sealing magic, resurrection magic, and eternity magic. The country beside Sigovia is called Teratora, where the Hell’s Gate is found. “Old Man Juria came to visit me last month stating that he was sending you instead of Pride.” Wise Reah speaks to Off. “Yes, although Pride was angry at the thought of Juria sending me, he doesn’t have a choice but stay in hell.” He replies.

“Who is Pride?” Singto asks Off, he takes a minute to answer his question. “You see, when my horns become longer than Lucifer’s, the current king of hell, I will eventually take his place.” He answers him. “Pride, the leader of my battalion should be here instead of me, but Juria asked me to be here and that made Pride angry.” He continues. Gun is mostly worried about Off becoming the king of hell instead of Pride.

“The Hell has seven generals that correspond to the seven deadly sins.” Wise Reah told them. “And on the other hand, Heaven has four warriors that defend the kingdom of the Almighty.” He continues and they all look at Tay. “I am not part of the four, but I haven’t seen them either.” He breaks the news. “Lady Aria said that they only show up when Heaven is at risk.” Tay continues while looking at his cup of tea. New then pats Tay’s head and immediately retracts his hand after Tay looked at him with a wide angelic smile.

“Wise Reah, can I ask something?” Singto raises his hand. “When we use our magic to summon or conjure spells, why do we end up fainting?” Reah puts his cup of tea on the table. “You all have impeccable, strong and dense mana, but right now, it is not manifesting yet. Your body is not used to exert such magical prowess that it ends up straining your body.” Singto nods to show understanding. “That is why we will train you in order to harness your true capabilities as the Pillars of Malekith.” He continues.

“Now, I’m going to say something to all of you.” He stands and grabs a book from his shelf. “Before the Prophecy Tellers foretold the pillars, we have seen your greatest spells and it will take a toll in your body.” He pauses. “And if it is used in the wrong way, you may end up dying.” He warns the six.

Wise Reah opens the book and shows Singto an image of the first king. “That’s King Arthur!” He looks shocked. “The eight gems in your crown represent the eight army battles that King Arthur won. You can actually summon him, but it costs one of the eight gems.” Singto’s jaw dropped as he learned about the history of his own crown. “I thought these gems were from the first prince.” Reah nods. “Indeed, after King Arthur’s reign, he passed his crown to his first son, Tristan.” Krist gulps as he hears that name again. “And ever since then, the crown is passed to kings to princes.” Singto is not ready for more truths this day. “That means--.” Again, Reah nods. “You will become king one day, my Lord.” Wise Reah lowers his head.

“Can you bring out the pocket watch Mesilik gave you?” Reah points at Krist and he points at himself, the monk nods. Krist brings out the pocket watch from his coat and handed it to him. “This engraved Latin phrase is a spell that can conjure time as a devourer of all things.” Reah looks at the pocket watch in his hand. “Be careful in conjuring this, it can rewind time for six minutes but it can also rob twenty-five percent of your life.” Singto quickly turns his head to his butler. “I will do my best to conjure it in the best time.” Krist lowers his head to the monk and takes his pocket watch.

“Can you open Necros and Enchantos for me?” He tells the two brothers and they open the book. “Ahh, Thallion, and Aurora’s children.” Gun is surprised that he knows their parents’ names. “Do you know our parents?” Gun asks him and he nods. “Thallion made a contract with the Dragon of the North and the Fairy from the South I believe.” New is taken aback as he knew about the rare summons in his book. “Wait, how did you know about those two?” He asks the wise monk. “Thallion came to me when he made a contract with the two powerful beings. He said that he wants me to teach you about the summoning spell for the two.” He replies. “He also wants me to tell you about Penta Death.” Now New’s eyes widened. “The Penta Death can summon your five complete soldiers but it will cost you a lot of mana.” He warns the necromancer about his ultimate spell. Reah takes Enchantos and he did something with it and gives it back to Gun. “What did you do?” Gun asks him. “Look and you shall know.” Gun looks at the page where Reah did something and it is a spell named after her mother, Aurora. “Your mother knows that you are not fit in physical battles but she wrote that spell that can help your allies. Be wise in using it.” The monk winks at Gun and he smiles at him.

“I supposed Aria and Juria have already told you about yours?” He asks the angel and demon and they both nod. “But like their ultimate spell, be careful in using yours.” Wise Reah stands up and shelves the book. “There is a room prepared for all of you. You can go now, but I will have to talk to the Prince first.” The five exits the Chamber of Gold and Singto is left with Reah. “You’re mother, Hinayah, had a premonition, I assume.” Singto nods. “How come you all know about this?” He asks the monk. “I am the defender of the wise. I have memory magic, Singto. And every piece of information that I gather stays within me, forever.” He motions Singto to sit once again. “Be wary of the one, who will bring darkness into the world, he will become an enemy of your might.” He warns him. “My foresight can’t see who that person is but be on guard mode always, my Lord.” Wise Reah bows and he disappears in the dark shadows in the chamber. Singto is along in the chamber thinking about her mother’s premonition and Wise Reah’s advise.

As soon as Singto reaches the room, Neen was there talking about their training for tomorrow. “The Foot of the Giants will be our training field since it is wide and can withstand any energy magic.” She continues as Singto sits beside Krist. “The first session will be Singto and Krist versus me.” She gives the two a wide smile that feels sarcastic to Krist. “And please don’t go easy on me. I may be thin but I can still fight.” Neen gives them a thumbs up.

“After our training will be Off and Gun fighting with Oab.” Gun raises his hand. “But when we reached the Foot of the Giants, there were no plants nearby, how can he fight us when he is at a disadvantage.” Neen chuckles at Gun’s questions. “Oab is very talented in manipulating plants that even in a deserted place he can summon and bend plants out of nowhere, so I am sure he can do it,” Neen answers Gun’s question and both Off and him are worried about Oab’s true potential.

“The last pairing will be Tay and New fighting Earth.” Tay pouts as he realizes something. “The Foot of the Giants is sandy, that means we are at a disadvantage.” Tay crosses his arms and lies on his bed. “Yes, but that’s the thing about our trainings, use your disadvantages to plan, strategize, and attack carefully.” Neen looks a New who is worried about their training. “Tomorrow will be your chance to harness your magic and body; you can also summon and conjure spells that you want to use. And do not worry about the injuries; Alice’s potion can heal any wound as long as it’s not deadly.” Neen laughs and bids her farewell for the six to rest peacefully.

“To be honest I can’t handle any more truths this day.” Singto sighs. “I am so overwhelmed with all of the things they have just said that I don’t have any time to breathe or to process everything.” Singto stands up and walks out from their room and Krist followed him. “Where are you going?” Krist asks the prince. “I just need some air.” He continues walking not looking at Krist but he still following him. Singto makes his way just at the edge of the Foot of the Giant and sat at one of the skeletons. “You didn’t have to come to me.” He tells his butler who is standing behind him. “I am your butler my prince, everywhere you go, I must also go.” Singto sighs and puts his hands in his head.

“Aren’t you tired?” Singto asks the time manipulator and Krist sits beside him. “Always,” Krist answers him curtly. “My Prince, I am a time traveler, I’ve lived since the reign of King Arthur and to be honest I am tired.” Singto looks at Krist. “You know that I do not age nor die that easily.” Singto nods at what he said. “At some point, I want to die, but I always end up serving the princes that came before you.” He laughs. “So yeah, I am tired but I still keep on going.” He sighs deeply and Singto rubs Krist’s shoulder. “Krist, you know that whatever weighs heavily in your chest you can always talk about them with me.” Krist looks at the prince. “I know, but sometimes, my Lord, we have secrets that are better left unsaid.” Krist smiles and stands up. “I will be waiting for you in the room.” Krist walks away while Singto ponders about what he said. “I am tired too, but I should keep fighting for my country.” Singto clenches his fist as New sits beside him.

“I saw your butler go back, what happened?” He asks the sulking prince. “Nothing, we just had a small talk.” New grabs his book and Singto remembers Omega. “Hey New,” He looks at the necromancer reading Necros. “If I die, make a contract with me and make me your soldier.” New is shocked about Singto’s offer. “What are you thinking?” New closes Necros and leans back. “I have thought about this already.” Singto touches the medals in his left chest. “Does Krist know about this?” Singto shakes his head. “And I don’t intend telling him about this offer.” They both fell silent for a moment. “And New can I have a favor to ask?” New nods. “Can you summon Prince Tristan?” New is visibly shocked once again about what Singto said. “The first one is already overwhelming and now you want me to summon Tristan?” New opens Necros once again to look for spells. “Before I left the chamber, I asked Wise Reah for a final question, and that was if you could summon the first Prince, and he nodded; meaning you can.” New is reluctant about this. “I don’t know about this Singto and I don’t like where this is going but if it will help you, I’ll try asking Reah about how can I summon him.” He closes Necros and stands up. “But please, tell this everything to Krist, love is important between two people but trust builds a healthy relationship.” He taps Singto’s shoulder and goes back to the hideout.


	10. Training! At The Foot of the Giant!

It was already morning when Neen barged in inside the pillars’ room. With her is Oab, Earth, and Alice who are ready for their training. “Wake up sleepyheads!” Earth uses a spell that shakes the entire room. “It’s your training day! Go to the Chamber of Gold to eat your breakfast and in an hour go meet us at the Foot of the Giant.” Earth tells the groggy pillars. They make their way to the chamber to eat their breakfast together with Wise Reah. “Oh, who will fight Neen?” Singto and Krist raise their hands. “Oh, worthy opponents for the worthy leader of the Chamber of Gold.” He laughs. “I know she’s been telling you about his tactics and specialties in battling, but be aware of her holograms, she can actually tap into your minds like Alice and one of the Horsemen.” Singto looks worried not for himself but for Krist. “She can use the people in your head to make hologram images.” Singto is right; Krist is definitely worried about their fight with Neen.

“How about Oab? Are there any tips you can give us?” Off asks Reah. “Oh, there’s only one I can give you. Listen to nature as he listens to it too. That way, you’ll know where his vines or tress attack.” Gun looks at Off. “That means don’t talk to me when we’re training.” It’s time for the necromancer and angel’s tip in fighting Earth. “One thing I will say to both of you is, open up your hearts and minds. The sand might get into your eyes but as long as this and this are open, you’re going to win.” Reah points at his chest and head. “Now let’s head to the Foot of the Giant after we eat breakfast, shall we?” The six then nods in unison.

As they arrive at the Foot of the Giant, Wise Reah tells them a heads up. “I will be the umpire for today’s training. If I tell you to stop battling that means the training is over.” He summons a massive cube-like arena like what Prophet Mesilik did the first time. “The first group to train, kindly please enter the arena.” Singto, Krist, and Neen enter the arena. “Hey, the game ends when you snatch this bandana in my arm.” Neen smiles at Singto and Krist is irritated. He grabs Singto and they ready for battle. “Begin!” The doors to the arena suddenly closed.

“Please don’t go easy on me.” Neen smiles at the two, she raises her hand a whole village appears in front of them. “This will be our battlefield.” She then runs and hides in one of the houses. “Remember these are all holograms, but how come we can’t see her?” Singto tells Krist who is not listening to him. Krist runs around the area to scout for Neen. He turns around the corner and she got kicked by Neen in the side. “She’s also fast,” Gun tells the spectators. “Yes, the lack of attacks spells of Neen is indeed a disadvantage to her but she trained to harness her speed and the use of her weapon,” Alice tells them. “Singto, she’s behind you!” New screams but Earth laughs at him. “He can’t hear you; the arena cancels out every sound from the outside. Basically they are on their own.” He mocks them and New stares at Earth who is beside him. “Uhm New, can we exchange seats, I want to talk to Earth too.” New did not listen to Tay. Off sees this and he laughs at Tay while he sticks out his tongue to the demon.

“She’s very fast Krist, we need to plan our attacks.” Krist did not listen to Singto the second time and he went to find Neen again. “There you are!” He finds Neen on the corner and punches her but instead, he got electrocuted. “Oh, that’s sneaky, Neen.” Oab claps. “Nice choice of spell, dear.” Wise Reah compliments Neen. The 'Neen' Krist attacked was a hologram image embedded by electricity, once an enemy attacks it, it will shock the opponent.

“Shit,” Krist whispers and runs around the whole village looking for her while Singto is stationary at his position. “Krist, won’t listen to me.” He summons Eska in case Neen attacks her. He sees Neen approaching him on the side but he’s reluctant to attack it because it may be one of her hologram images so he keeps dodging his attacks. Little did he know, Neen is already behind him, and she goes for an attack using her staff that is made of platinum. After attacking Singto, Neen hides again. “She is sneaky also.” New commentates. “And that staff must be strong.” Alice nods. “It is forged using the platinum we dug in the Korlik’s Mines, and she is very proficient in handling that staff of hers.” Alice continues.

“Those two complement each other because they have a master-butler relationship, but right now, they are not connecting. Something is wrong with one of them.” Wise Reah notices this and tells it to the group. _“Zeit!”_ Krist summons his small daggers in the air and attacks every hologram image of Neen, but every time he attacks them he gets electrocuted. “Krist regroup with me please!” Singto yells at the distance but he is not listening. Singto sees Neen running towards Krist and he summons Liboor to protect his butler. “Ha! Nice shield prince.” Neen mocks him and slams her staff in the shield that made an awful sound that is echoing in the arena. Singto and Krist are covering their ears while Neen attacks them with her staff then runs away again. “That staff hurts,” Singto states the obvious. “And that electricity shock you get by hurting his holograms also hurts,” Krist tells Singto.

“What they need right now is communication.” Wise Reah tells the spectators of the training. “Neen is a communicative leader; she voices out her opinions and asks others about their suggestion, which is why she is great in logistics and planning.” He continues. “And the one thing that she is best for is talking to herself while fighting. She plans then attacks while on battle.” The four are in awe as they watch Neen makes Singto and Krist her dummies in fighting. “I thought we should be training, but why does it feel like I’m watching her train.” Gun is nervous about their training as he looks at Oab’s side profile. Off sees this and he leans forward to block Oab’s view.

“Communication is vital in battles and in real life.” Wise Reah lectures the four. “And right now, both of them are having difficulties communication. Krist is attacking while Singto is planning.” Reah points out the difference between the two in terms of battling. “Singto knows what he is doing but he can’t execute it without his butler.” Reah continues. “But Krist is attacking impulsively without thinking.” Gun cuts Reah off. “Exactly, and that’s maybe the fall down of the two.” Gun looks worried about the two right now while he crosses his fingers. Off sees this and he copies him.

“Krist, don’t just attack! Neen is smart, we need a plan to attack her.” Singto tells Krist who is clearly not listening to him the third time. “That’s my plan, my Lord, attack.” Krist runs again and looks for Neen, he sees a hologram of her and he didn’t attack her. Instead, the hologram attacks Krist from the front but he avoids the swings and hits of the staff. “Look at your prince.” The hologram speaks and as Krist turns around, he sees Singto is being overpowered by Neen. She used the length of the staff to strangle Singto. _“Chronostasis!”_ Krist yells and everything stopped in the arena and grabs Singto, but he gets electrocuted. “Wait that was a hologram? It looks real!” New stands up to see clearly what’s happening inside the arena.

“Krist what are you doing? I’m here!” Krist looks at Singto who was standing near one of the houses and approaches him, and as he comes near him, Neen attacks Krist. “Shit, a hologram again?” Krist curses as he falls into the ground. “Singto!!” Krist yells as he searches for the real prince. “Krist is struggling.” Gun covers his eyes because he can’t watch anymore. “Don’t cover your eyes, because Neen is just getting started,” Oab tells Gun.

“Singto is unconscious right now, Krist.” Neen had this aura that Krist can’t explain. “Where is the prince?” He yells at her. “You want to see him? Okay, I’ll let you see the prince.” Neen then summons a hologram image of Prince Tristan. “And there you have it, Neen already tapped in the mind of Krist.” Wise Reah tells the four. “Neen can make any hologram images of the people you love, either dead or alive. Right now she’s using this advantage on her behalf.” Neen summons more of Prince Tristan’s image is Krist is shocked. Neen is about to hit Krist in the head when Singto appears out of nowhere with Liboor. “That staff of yours really hurts but I will not let you hurt my butler.” Gun covers his mouth as he sees Singto defend Krist just in time.

“Krist stand up and run! Now!” Krist listens to the prince and runs away from the middle of the arena. As he runs towards the edge there are images of Prince Tristan following him. He sees Singto following him behind. “Are you real?” He stops and asks the prince while pointing Chronos at him. “Yes, this is me, Krist.” Singto holds Krist’s hand to lower down his dagger. Krist cries and Singto hugs him. “Don’t cry, I know seeing him hurts but right now we have to snatch the bandana from Neen to complete the training.” Krist wipes his tears. “I have a plan.”

Gun stands up as he notices that Singto and Krist split up as they were running. “What they are up to?” Alice whispers to herself. Suddenly, Krist and Singto are running towards each other. “What are they doing? Are they fighting?” Gun is frantically worried. Krist jumps and lands on Singto’s Liboor then the prince catapults Krist in the air. “Now! Can you see her?” Krist gets a view of the whole holographic image. Singto was right; the hologram of Neen is incomplete in an aerial view. _“Zeit!”_ Krist summons his small daggers and attacks Neen’s position. He wounds Neen but Neen attacks them again using the holograms she made. But they are not attacking them; they are mainly dodging all of the holograms to avoid getting electrocuted. Krist summons Chronos once again to while Singto summons Eska.

They both trap Neen at the edge of the arena and while Singto and Krist swing their weapon, Neen is gracefully dodging and counter-attacking them using her platinum staff. She slams the platinum staff in Singto’s Eska to render them immobile as the sound from the hit echoes throughout the arena. “That sound irks me.” Krist covers his ears. Neen then escapes from being trapped and is running away from the edge. She summons hologram images of her and spreads out throughout the holographic village. “Remember, don’t attack just dodge,” Singto tells his butler and he lowers his head. “Let’s go.” They split up once again to find the real Neen. “Now they are communicating.” Wise Reah looks happy about their performance. “But Neen wouldn’t back down.” He continues and New looks at him and back at the arena. “What is she doing?” New asks her teammates. “Oh, here it comes.” Oab claps.

_“Hologram Magic: History of the Dead!”_ Neen slams the ground and a giant hologram appears in the middle of the arena and Singto and Krist both stop on their tracks. “What the hell is that?” Off asks Oab. “That is her ultimate skill; it’s one of her hologram images that can actually attack.” Off’s jaw drops as he hears about this. “Run Singto! Run Krist!” Gun was practically screaming even though they can’t hear him. The giant attacks Singto, and Krist comes running to his aid. _“Tempus!”_ Singto runs away but Neen attacks Krist. “Now, you’re both communicating well, but I won’t stop until you snatch the bandana--.” Neen touches the bandana in her arm but it’s gone. “What, wait, what happened?” She looks at Krist who is on the ground with the bandana on his hand. “I snatched it when you attacked me while I was casting Tempus, but I also cast Chronostasis.” He tells Neen and she sulks. She dispels her holograms and helps Krist stand up. “If that attack of Neen landed on both of them, it will take days for Alice to heal them.” Wise Reah tells them and they feel like a cold bucket of water was just dumped into them. “That’s how strong Neen is.” Reah smiles at the four.

“Well, you got me.” She smiles at them. “Anyway, Krist, I don’t have any feeling for the prince.” Neen winks at him and Krist’s face turns red. “What did she say?” Singto approaches his butler. “Nothing.” But Krist turns away quickly. “They won, but why does it look like they lost because of their wounds.” Gun notices this as Alice heals the wound of the three. “That was a great fight Neen, good job.” Wise Reah smiles at her. “As for you two, remember that communication is the key to a perfect relationship.” Krist’s face turns red while Singto lowers his head.

“Hey Neen,” Krist approaches her. “How come you can summon Prince Tristan’s image?” Neen sits and stretches beside him. “When I attack you, I actually tapped into your mind and found out about him. I made an image of him to distract you and it worked.” Neen explains. “Why?” She asks the butler but he only shakes his head.

“The next training session will be Gun and Off versus the plant manipulator Oab!” Wise Reah opens the doors to the arena and they went inside. “Don’t be nervous, okay?” Off assures to Gun that they will win their fight. “Hi, guys! My bandana will be on my feet! Snatch this and you will win this training battle.” Oab gives them a thumbs up that irritated Off. “Begin!” Wise Reah signals them. Off went straight head on to Oab to attack. _“Binding Vines!”_ Oab summons vines on the ground that restricted Off. “You think you can touch me?” Oab smirks and the fight ensues. 


	11. Fire for the Plants, Please

Off easily breaks out from Oab’s vines but he still flies towards the guy. Oab then summons a huge tree in front of him and Off head butts it. Gun uses Portal Blink to rescue Off. “Don’t attack him while we don’t have a plan yet.” He tells the demon and Off scratches his head. “Sorry.” He gives Gun a smile and Gun is clearly annoyed. “Hey! Is that all you’ve got?” Off keeps on yapping. “Be quiet please.” Gun opens Enchantos to raise Off’s attacks. _“Sanctus: Impetus!”_ Off then charges towards Oab, he summons yet again another set of vines in the ground to bind Off but he escapes. “Ugh, those vines are annoying!” Off tells this to himself.

“Wow, Oab is not moving from his place,” Singto comments about it. “Look at his feet and you’ll know why,” Earth tells them and they see Oab is rooted on the ground. “Wait are those roots in his foot?” Krist states the obvious and Wise Reah nods. “Oab roots himself to the ground to communicate with the life beneath the ground.” He replies. “The Foot of the Giant is a barren land, but Oab can summon and manipulate the roots under him.” Oab raises his right hand and a huge, thick root appears out of nowhere. “Off! Dodge those roots.” Oab’s roots slap Off into the ground. “What the hell!” Off screams. “I said be quiet!” Gun is now arguing with Off.

“I see, they may have communication with each other, but clearly the demon doesn’t silence at all.” Wise Reah tells the group and Tay hits his forehead. “Yes, he’s clearly louder than me.” He says to them. _“Dark Burst!”_ Off summons a cloud of fog in Oab’s position and it surrounded him. He then snaps his finger and the fog exploded. As the fog settles, Oab is encased in the thick bark of a tree. “You think an explosive fog can defeat me?” Off stomps his feet in the ground. “He’s irritated.” Alice laughs. “Oab is known for good offense and defense, those vines and trees are a drag, to be honest,” Neen tells Krist who is beside her.

_“Sanctus: Cursus!”_ Off’s speed rises and he attacks Oab from behind, the roots from his foot drag him into the ground. “Wait, he disappeared!” Singto stands up as they clearly see Off was just about to hit Oab. _“Forest Pillar!”_ A huge tree appears on the ground and attacks Off. _“Devil’s Time!”_ The time around the arena stopped and Off attacks Oab, when the time restarts Off realizes that what he attacked was Oab’s substitution. “They look like me right?” Oab teases the demon. “I can shape the trees and vines to look like me.” Oab summons a copy of himself but is made of trees and vines.

“Off, I can’t attack him because I don’t have any attacks spells right now, all I can do is to raise your attack, speed, and defense.” He tells Off. “That’s fine by me.” Off charges head-on again for another attack he grabs his staff to hit him but Oab summons a vine to attack Off. He dodges it but he sees Oab smiling. He looks behind him and the vines go straight to Gun who is busy enchanting. “Gun!” New screams but he can’t hear him. “Gun, look out!” Oab summons Forest Pillar to attack Off while Gun conjures his portal to divert the vines, he opens the vines just behind Oab and that landed a critical hit.

“Yes!” Tay screams as they land the first hit to Oab. “Nice, portals.” Oab stands and he smiles at the enchanter. “However, your friend is unconscious.” Oab binds Off who was knocked out by the rising tree that attacked him. “Let him go!” Gun screams. Oab then attacks him using his vines again and Gun conjures his portals to flee from Oab’s attacks. Gun is frantically moving midair to escape the vines; he then opens the portal just in front of Off to wake him up. The vines that he diverted hit Off. “Wake up, you idiot!” Gun screams and Off wakes up. He breaks free from the vines and regroups with Gun.

“Nice thinking by Gun, he used the vines of Oab and his portal to divert the attack and wake the unconscious demon.” Wise Reah comments about Gun’s strategy. New is practically clenching every muscle in his body to see his brother win the training fight. “Dark Burst!” Off summons his fogs and it attacks Oab, but he dodges them all. _“Rafflesia Beam!”_ Oab summons a large rafflesia from the ground and it shoots laser beams to Off and Gun. While Gun uses his portal to defend himself Off is constantly dodging the beams. “Destroy the flower Off!” Gun yells at him. _“Sanctus: Cursus!”_ Gun raises Off’s speed to maintain his distance with the attacking flower. He grabs his staff and destroys the flower in one blow. “Very nice.” Oab laughs. “But destroying that flower can create poisonous pores, so even with his portals he can’t escape.” Off looks at Gun who is not aware of the consequences brought upon by destroying the rafflesia.

“Gun, cover your nose and mouths now!” Off yells as he starts coughing. “What’s happening?” New asks Wise Reah. “Oh, it’s that nasty move by Oab,” He looks at the necromancer. “You saw that rafflesia right?” New nods. “He embedded some toxic pores in it. So when enemies destroy the flower, the rafflesia can unleash the toxic pores.” New looks at the arena and is very worried about his brother. “But Oab miscalculated Off,” Tay speaks and everyone looks at him. “He’s the leader of the generals in hell, so poisons are his best friends.” He smiles at them and Need’s jaw dropped.

“Don’t attack someone who can’t defend himself from poison.” Off inhales deep and the toxic pores around the area are getting sucked. “What are you doing?” Oab backs down a little as the pores disappear. “Yum, those pores taste delicious.” Off gives Oab a maniacal smile. _“Forest Pillar!”_ Oab summons pillars of trees from the ground continuously as Off dodges and evades every chunk of tree attacking him. “He’s fast.” Neen comments. “Yes, with Off’s normal speed plus my brother’s enchantments, Off is faster than before.” New can’t help but be proud of his brother. _“Eye of Aveedra!”_ Gun uses this to search for Oab who cast a cloudy pore around him, rendering him invisible. “Off, to your left!” Off then turns to his left but Oab punches Off with a gauntlet made out of thick bark and thorns, but Off uses his left arm to defend Oab’s punch. “He’s bleeding!” Tay stands as he sees his friend bleeding from the attack.

“I told them to listen to Oab’s plants and attacks.” Wise Reah tells the group. “Oab is a great physical attacker but his plants are noisy when being summoned.” He then points at Gun who is now bleeding. “He needs to start listening.” New looks at his brother who is struggling to keep three strong spells at once. _“Portal Blink!”_ He opens a portal beside Off and he crawls into it to escape, but Oab quickly enters the portal too. He swings his right hand for a right hook to attack Gun and it lands pretty hard. Oab then escapes by going underground thanks to his roots. “That was a nice decision, Oab.” Wise Reah commended Oab’s strategy. “The portals of Gun are rather slow in closing, so Oab took the chance to enter and sneakily attack the enchanter.” Reah looks at his brother, New. “If you can’t defeat them, how can you defeat the remaining Horsemen?” And it suddenly dawns into them about the strength of their training partners and the Horsemen. New is visibly anxious and trembling in fear but Tay holds his hand and gives him an assuring smile. “Don’t worry we got this, okay?” New exhales and smiles back at the angel.

“No fair, Oab. Don’t attack him.” Off stands and wipes the dust in his clothes. He looks at his bleeding arm. “That was one nasty punch.” Oab raises his hand for them to see low thick and large the gauntlet is. “It is made out of Snakewood. It’s one of the strongest lumbers in the world.” Off scoffs. “You’re very knowledgeable about plants.” Off praises him.

“Listen to me Off, I know this might be weird but whenever he attacks listen to the plants.” Off is weirded out by Gun’s suggestion. “I’ve noticed that when he summons his vines, it crawls first underneath then it will come out in the ground attacking you, once you hear it coming up, you can instantly avoid it.” He continues executing his plan. “Just stay still and listen.” Off nods while looking at the enchanter in the face. “You’re cute, you know that?” Gun is caught off guard when he tells him that and his face becomes beet-red after Off said that. “Stop teasing me and go.” Gun motions Off to stay silently at the center of the arena.

“What is he doing?” Tay mumbles. Oab then summons his vines again. “What, you’re just going to stand there? Fine by me.” The vines then come out from the ground. “Now! _Sanctus: Offendiculo!_ ” Gun enchants a new spell and gave Off a violet aura. “Wait, it’s a new color!” New stands up as he sees his brother enchanting a new spell. “Red means attack, blue means speed, green is defense and I don’t know what violet means.” New seems excited about his brother’s new spell. Off’s offense rose and he is dodging every vine from Oab while attacking them. _“Twin Rafflesia!”_ Oab summons two rafflesias by his side; the two releases a light beam. Oab then runs to escape Off’s attacks.

“What is he throwing?” Tay asks Alice. “Ooh, so Oab is serious now.” Tay looks at Alice who can’t believe that the Oab they were seeing a while ago was not yet serious. “What do you mean he’s serious now? Is he not serious from the beginning?” He asks Alice. “Just watch and you will see the magic of Oab.” Alice winks at the angel.

“Off be careful, he might be planning something!” Gun yells at Off who is still attacking Oab. They are still running around the arena then Gun notices something about what Oab is throwing. “Seeds? Is he throwing seeds?” Gun realizes something, Oab planned this all along. Off then hits Oab in the head and he falls into the ground. “Give me your bandana, it is over.” Off points the tip of the staff at Oab. “It’s not yet over.” Oab smiles. “Off! Run, get away from there!” Gun screams as he motions to Off to regroup with him.

“Oops, too late.” Neen chuckles as Oab slams the ground and it lights up. _“Plant Magic: Jungle of Eden!!”_ The seeds that Oab threw turned into trees, flowers, woods, vines, and poisonous ivies. “Run Off, come back!” Gun screams as he is trying to summon portals for Off to enter but the arena turned into a jungle. “Off! Where are you?” Gun tries to search for Off, he uses the Eye of Aveedra but can’t see him because the jungle is thick and is full of mana. “Oab can actually shroud the jungle with his mana, so even if Gun uses that eye, he sees an entire jungle full of magic.” Wise Reah tells the four and New trembles in fear. “Is this like your magic Neen? You can create areas with your magic?” Singto asks Neen and she nods. “But his area of magic is greater than ours.” She points at Earth who is busy watching the training. Tay gulps as soon as he hears this.

“Off! Can you hear me?” Gun screams and it echoes. He sees a light beam coming for him. _“Portal Blink!”_ The beam enters and exits through his portal. “Off! Please if you can hear me just shout.” The jungle is so thick he can’t see Off nor Oab. “I can’t use Link of Sevidry with him.” He talks to himself. “Off, if you could hear me, I am near the poisonous ivies!” As soon as Gun realizes this, he starts running immediately as Oab is behind him. Oab controls the ivies to bind Gun but he raises his speed and defense to escape. “Is he raising two statistics?” New notices this. “But that will strain his body more.” New stands up as he is worried while watching his brother escape Oab’s plants. “Off! Please if you can hear me, help me.” Gun is now crying and screaming for help.

“I have no choice! _Link of Sevidry!_ ” Gun claps his hands and prays that the link works. There was no one responding in his link, he is still running away from Oab. “I am here.” Gun’s face lit up as he hears someone. “Where are you?” They are communicating through telepathy. “I can see you, just keep him distracted, and once I tell you to open a portal to escape then do it.” Gun nods and as he keeps Oab distracted. “Hmm, he became calm.” Wise Reah notices this. “Perhaps, they are listening to one another now.” New is confused. “New, is it true that your brother’s Link of Sevidry can only link to people whom he loves?” New nods. “And I think your brother just confessed to the demon.” The necromancer slowly turns to the arena and his jaw dropped. “Don’t tell Off about this or I will gut you like a fish.” New threatens Tay who heard everything and Tay sealed off his lips. “Promise.” Singto laughs but New looks at him too and he stops laughing.

“Gun, in my signal, conjure a portal for you to escape, okay?” Gun is waiting for Off’s signal. “Now!” Gun summons a portal in front of him to escape, Oab uses his vine to catch Gun but the portal closes fast _. “Banishing Fire!”_ Off is seen summoning a flame from hell. He was at one of the treetops waiting for him to attack. As soon as Off reached the jungle floor, the flames spread throughout the jungle and the trees begin to burn. The strong impact from Off’s descent made Oab fly over the edge of the arena. Gun opens the portal in front of Oab and snatches the bandana from his foot.

“Ugh, that impact was strong.” Oab stands as he scratches his head. “That was a nice battle.” He gives Gun a hug. “Hold on, wait, wait, wait!” Off separates the two and asks Gun for a hug, but he walks away. “No hugs for me? That’s unfair!” Off sulks as they exit the arena. As they join the others, New hugs his brother. “You made a new spell?” He asks him. “Yes, it was the violet one.” Gun smiles as he shows the bandana. “That was an extreme training battle.” Wise Reah tells them. New hands Gun a towel to wipe the blood in his nose. “I believe you were restraining yourself to avoid casualties, am I right, Off?” Wise Reah asks him.

“At some point, I wanted to use my Demon magic, but Gun said I need to listen to him so I did, and if I was stubborn enough to listen to him, maybe Oab is dead right now, and so is he.” The group fell silent as Off tells them the truth. “Jeez, I guess thank you for not going all in.” Oab laughs nervously. “I thought you don’t have any fire spells in your arsenal.” Oab talks with Off. “I have, but I need to think of a way not to burn you guys since you’re our allies too.” He responds as Alice heals the three. “But if you were an enemy, you would have been toasted in the beginning.” Oab’s eyes widened and Alice is shocked. “No, I’m just kidding.” Off laughs but Gun slaps him in the back.

New sits beside his brother who is being healed by Alice. “Hey, did the link work?” Gun shushes his brother. “Don’t tell Off about that.” Little did they know, Off heard their conversation. “About what?” Off cutely tilts his head and looks at the brothers. “About the attack you did. It was awesome.” Gun segues. “Yes, that was a strong flame.” New follows suit. “Yeah, I kind of concentrated a little just to summon my flames in hell.” Off flexes his muscle and the brothers turn away.

“Now for the final training battle for today, please enter the arena.” Gun hugs his brother while Off slaps Tay in the head. “Don’t embarrass me, Peng!” He teases the angel. “We’ve got this.” Tay, New, and Earth enter the arena to train. “If you can snatch the bandana in my head, you will win this training.” Tay and New nods. “Begin!” Wise Reah yells and Tay grabs the staff in his waist to attack Earth but he dodges it. Earth then punches Tay in the face and he regroups with New. “What was that attack?” New asks him. “I just tested his strength, don’t worry about me, I have a plan.” Tay smiles and New summons Alpha.

“A summon? How convenient.” Earth raises his two hands and summons something in the sand. _“Sand Soldiers!”_ An army of soldiers stands in front of New and Tay. “Now, both of you are outnumbered. How can you fight with soldiers who can’t feel pain and can’t be destroyed easily?” Earth smiles at the two who are visibly trembling in fear.


	12. Gamma, the Giant

“No matter what attack you throw at them, you can’t destroy them,” Earth tells while crossing his arms. “Like water, sand can hold memories, they take shape with whatever holds them and in this case, it is my magic that holds them.” He commanded his sand soldiers to attack Tay and New. _“Alpha! Omega!”_ New summons his two undead soldiers to fight. “But lucky us, Omega has a sword forged in hell.” New commands Omega to attack the soldiers while Alpha supports Tay who is using his staff to attack Earth’s soldiers.

“Those attacks are useless,” Alice speaks like Tay and New can hear her. “What do you mean?” Gun asks her. “You see, Earth’s sand soldiers are not that tough but it’s hard to defeat them, whenever you slash or destroy them they will go back to their original shape.” She replies. Gun, like the rest of them, is worried about this particular fight. “How can they defeat him?” Singto asks Wise Reah. “They need to become water.” Singto is confused about what Reah told him. “Water?” Singto whispers to himself. “It means, they need to be fluid and flexible in fighting him.” Krist cracks the code.

“New, it’s useless!” Tay screams as he keeps on attacking the soldiers. “These soldiers are not getting destroyed.” New becomes restless and can’t think straight. “I don’t know what to do, Tay!” He yells back at him. “Do you have any summons other than these two?” He asks him and he shakes his head. “I don’t, besides I didn’t have time to practice summoning Gamma.” Tay dodges the attacks from the soldiers. Tay spins around creating light spears in front of him. _“Light Spears!”_ The spears penetrated the soldiers but the whole it made vanish as the sand filled the space. “They are regenerating.” Tay is irritated about these soldiers.

_“Necromancy Magic: Rise of the Undead!”_ New summons an army of incomplete soldiers to fight with Tay. “Nice, an army of the dead versus an army of sand soldiers.” Earth compliments New’s spell. His undead soldiers are battling the sand soldiers while Tay, Alpha, and Omega attack Earth. “You think you can touch me?” Earth smiles and summons a wall of sand that absorbed the attacks from the three.

“So you summoned those undead soldiers to keep my sand soldiers busy while they attack me.” Earth takes a step back to assess the situation. _“Sand Strike!”_ Earth jumps in his place and as soon as he landed a wave of sandstorm destroys New’s undead army. With the strong impact, New, Tay, Alpha, and Omega hit the side of the arena. “That was strong!” Gun stands as he looks concerned for his brother. “I remember getting hit by that.” Neen shivers as she relives the memory of getting hit by Earth’s Sand Strike.

“Usually when you get hit by his Sand Strike, you’ll get unconscious right away, but I think both of them are handling it very well.” Wise Reah tells them. Tay summons a field of sunflower to heal him and New. “Thank You.” New looks at Tay. “Don’t thank me yet, it’s far from over.” Tay rushes back to attack Earth. The sand soldiers made by Earth disappeared when he used Sand Strike, so Tay has more room to attack. _“Golem’s Punch!”_ A huge fist made of sand appears on the ground and punches Tay in the gut that sent him flying. “Tay!” New shouts as he runs to catch him, thankfully, Alpha was there to help him. Alpha lays Tay in the ground. “Hey, are you okay?” New taps Tay’s face _. “Luminosity!”_ Tay heals himself after getting hit by that nasty spell. “I can’t even get close to him.” He stands and he is visibly in pain. He takes out Caduceus once more to attack. _“Angel’s Time_!” The time around them stops and Tay attacks Earth. But as soon as Tay approaches him, Earth sinks into the ground. “Wait, that’s like your move Oab!” Off notices this. “Yes, actually, he taught me that one, and since the Foot of the Giant is sandy, he has the advantage in this training battle.” Oab smiles back at Off.

“Is there any way they can defeat him?” Singto asks Neen. “There is. Only if they open their hearts and minds.” Neen smiles back at a confused Singto. Alpha follows Tay who is searching for Earth who went underground. “Tay, fly so that he can’t attack you.” Tay listens to New’s suggestion and flies. _“Sight of Oracle!”_ Tay uses his sight to search for Earth underground but just like Oab’s Jungle of Eden, the ground is full of Earth’s mana. “I can’t see him!” He yells. New suddenly walks near Tay but a huge hand appears behind him. “New, behind you!” Tay screams but it was too late, as soon as New looks behind him the hand made in sand is about to crush him. Gun closes his eyes as soon as he sees this, but when the cloud of sand begins to settle, New was out of harm’s way. And it takes them a minute to realize that Alpha pushed New out of the way.

“Alpha!” New screams as the Viking disappears. “Oh, I thought they can’t be dispelled that easily.” Earth appears out of nowhere after defeating Alpha in one attack. Tay feels something after seeing Alpha disappear. He looks at Omega whose aura is getting thicker. Earth walks towards New who is now crying, Earth didn’t realize Omega is behind him. “Earth! Look out!” Alice stands as she sees how fast Omega became. “Omega is quicker than usual,” Krist mentions this. “Gun, are you okay?” Off notices that Gun became silent. “Alpha is my brother’s favorite summon because he reminds him of dad. I think Earth just made a mistake.” Gun scares Off as he was staring at the arena.

“New, get up.” Tay comes to New’s aide who is still in shock about losing Alpha while Omega keeps Earth busy. Tay shivers as New looks at him with green eyes. “Your eyes, New! They’re green!” New stands and summons his death sword from Necros. He rushes towards Omega who is fighting Earth. New swings his sword to attack Earth but easily dodges it. Earth uses sand magic to push New away from the battle. “He is not himself anymore.” Wise Reah stands and looks worried not for New but for Earth.

_“Sand Strike!”_ Earth pushes Tay, New, and Omega away from him. “You destroyed Alpha, and you shall pay the price!” Omega talks and Tay was scared about what is happening. “Did Omega talked?” Gun is surprised about what is happening. “New’s summons doesn’t talk, this is my first time hearing one of them talk.” Gun looks hopeful as he cheers Tay and New. Earth conjures his Golem’s Punch to attack New who is easily dodging Earth’s attack. Tay, however, is still processing what’s happening.

He flies towards Earth to help New, he grabs Caduceus once again to attack Earth but he keeps on dodging them. Omega thrusts his sword but Earth went underground again. Tay flies while New and Omega feel for Earth's presence underneath. _“White Desert!”_ A huge tornado-like sandstorm appears and it engulfs New and Omega. Tay tries diving inside Earth’s attack but it is too strong for the angel. New is covering his eyes because the sand from the attack is getting in in his way. Soon after, Earth punches New in the face and he falls in the ground unconscious.

The angel flies down to rescue New and they regroup. _“Luminosity!”_ He heals New’s wounds and the angel is rather looking pale. “He’s using his grace too much.” Off notices that his friend is becoming pale. “When Tay uses his grace magic too much, he becomes pale and cold. And as you can see, he’s changing color by the minute.” Singto and Krist notice this. Tay lays New and he fights Earth one on one. “Let’s fight like men shall we?” He drops Caduceus in the ground and fights him in hand-to-hand combat.

With every Tay’s punches, there is a corresponding counter from Earth, but Earth manages to integrate his sand magic in his punches. While Tay is trained in taekwondo and judo, he can’t seem to pin Earth down. New is still healing behind him while Omega guards him. “I hope New wakes up soon.” Gun is praying to the gods above. After a minute or so, New wakes up from his slumber and Omega looks at him. “Are you okay, my Liege?” Omega bows and New’s jaw drops. “You can talk?” He screams and Gun face palms himself. “He doesn’t remember anything?” Singto asks Reah. “When he went into his berserk mode, I think he forgot that Omega talked, and when Earth punched him I think he regained himself back.” He replies to the prince.

“Alpha was defeated my Liege and I think Sir Tay needs our help.” New stands and sees Tay who is struggling in fighting the sand magic-user. He draws out his death sword to attack. “Let’s go!” Omega bows and follows New. “As you wish, my Liege.” Singto stares at Omega and looks at Krist. “He has the same vibes as you do.” He teases his butler and Krist conjures Chronos to his side and Singto moves a little bit away from him. 

The four are having a close combat while New and Omega use weapons to attack Earth. Earth, on the other hand, is defending himself using sand walls and pushing them back using his Sand Strike. Both sides are getting tired as they have been exerting their magic ever since the training began. Earth summons his sand soldiers to keep them at bay so he could rest for a moment. Tay uses his light spears to attack but the sand soldiers regenerate fast. New uses his death sword to fight and surprisingly it works. Earth summons more sand soldiers to keep them busy.

“I think Earth is planning something big,” Oab tells the group and Neen agrees. “I think he has a plan and he’s just keeping them busy so that they won’t notice about his attack.” Neen points out at the center of the arena. “Is that a quicksand?” A massive quicksand appears at the center of the arena and Tay and New are not aware of this. They keep fighting the sand soldiers until Tay sees the sand in his feet. He looks behind him and a huge hole is sucking all the sand from their feet. “New!” Tay screams as New realizes the trouble they are in. They both run away from the center but the force coming from the quicksand is too strong. Tay flies while New and Omega are left running for themselves. Tay attacks Earth to stop the spell but Earth punches Tay using Golem’s Punch and it is stronger than before that Tay fainted from the attack. While New is running away from the center, he sees Tay’s body getting sucked into the quicksand. He grabs on to his hand but the pull from Earth’s spell is too strong.

“Tay! Wake up!” He taps Tay’s face to wake him up but he is not responding. “I can’t watch this.” Gun covers his eyes while Off looks very worried for his friend. “He used his grace magic too much, he’s already at his limit.” Off is teary-eyed as he watches his friend get sucked by the quicksand. “The one you’re witnessing right now is my Lion’s Pit. It is a massive quicksand that can trap enemies.” Earth smiles maniacally at New who keeps waking Tay.

Under a minute, Tay is already sucked in inside the quicksand and New is crying already. “Earth won already, please, stop this.” Gun is practically begging Wise Reah to stop the training. As soon as Wise Reah stands he felt something. “Wait, I think it’s not over yet!” He points at Omega who is fighting Earth. “For my liege, I will defeat anyone who defies him.” Omega thrusts his sword and it wounded Earth’s cheeks. Earth summons a sand wall to defend him but Omega slashes his way through his defense.

New is digging his way through the sand to rescue Tay, the sand is getting wet from his tears as he can’t even save his friend. He looks at the sky and starts crying. Gun, his younger brother, starts crying also. But Gun stops because, like Reah, he feels something. Omega wounded Earth who is now in his knees. “Bastard.” He talks to the undead. “Oh, no, here comes his ultimate spell I can feel it.” Neen covers her eyes. _“Sand Magic: King Sahara!”_ A massive sandstorm shreds Omega apart and he is defeated. Gun covers his eyes as soon as Omega is defeated.

“Wise Reah,” Gun looks at the monk. “I don’t think Earth will survive this incoming attack.” Wise Reah shivers as he again felt something inside the arena. The arena now is covered in sand clouds and they can’t see anything from the outside. But something inside the arena made the people outside shiver. _“The giant that holds the earth’s hammer, I summon you to bring chaos, Gamma!”_ New summons a new undead soldier. It’s is a giant with a double-headed long hammer for a weapon, its eyes are bright green just like New. _“Necromancy Magic: Father Calamity!”_ Gamma uses his hammer to hit the ground and the sandstorm from Earth’s spell disappeared.

Neen stands as she looks worried for Earth. “There’s no way Earth can survive fighting him.” She looks at Wise Reah who is still calmly watching the training. “Don’t interfere Neen, this is a training battle, I’m sure no one will get hurt.” Wise Reah tells her and Neen sits down in fear of losing a friend. _“Necromancy Magic: Pillars of Dead!”_ Gamma once again hit the ground using his double-headed hammer and it created pillars of green stones and it landed critically at Earth. While New continuously attacks Earth, Off feels something underneath the ground of the arena. “He’s back.” He tells the group and as soon as they look at the arena, Tay flies upward with glowing white eyes. _“Angel Magic: Michael!”_ Tay swiftly attacks Earth who is now at a disadvantage after Gamma put out his sand magic. He attacks Earth who is breathing heavily and trying to stand after Gamma’s attack. He then snatches the bandana from Earth. “I got it!” He screams as Earth surrenders from the training. “New, look I got it!” He turns to New whose eyes are still glowing.

“New, it’s over, you can dispel Gamma now.” Tay is forcibly smiling while watching New go berserk. “He will not listen to us,” Earth tells him. “When you were trapped under my quicksand he started getting angry and he summoned Gamma,” Earth explains to Tay who helped him stand up. “But how come?” Tay asks the sand magic-user. “I don’t know, but I think he got angry after not saving you.” Tay looks at an angry New in front of him. _“Necromancy Magic: Father Calamity!”_ Gamma attacks them with another destructive spell. Tay helps Earth escape from the attack while Earth summons a sand wall.

“He won’t listen to us.” He reiterated. “He will listen to me!” Tay flies in front of New. “New,” He holds New’s face. “It’s me, Tay, we won, don’t worry about me I got out from the quicksand.” He talks to New. “Please, New, stop this. Please.” Tay’s voice is starting to break as he stares at New’s angry face. But New is not listening. “Tay! Get out of there!” Off screams while Wise Reah dispels the arena. “Save your friends!” Wise Reah asks the group. Gamma then swings his hammer and it hits Tay. “Tay!” Off screams and he flies to save him. _“Link of Sevidry!”_ Gun tries to talk with New telepathically. “The link is not working.” Gamma attacks Gun but Krist jumps in. _“Tempus!”_ Singto grabs Gun away and Krist barely escapes Gamma’s hammer. Neen, on the other hand, helps Earth escape from the rampaging necromancer.

Off lays Tay away from the fight as Alice heals him. “Can you heal his wound? I think the impact was strong.” Alice conjures a strong healing spell to save Tay. “I’ll help them restrain New.” Alice nods. _“Hologram Magic: History of the Dead!”_ Neen summons his giant hologram to fight Gamma but it easily destroys her magic. _“Twin Rafflesia!”_ Oab summons his rafflesias to attack Gamma but it didn’t do anything. _“Sanctus: Impetus!”_ Gun raises the attacks of his allies to defeat Gamma. “I’m sorry if I made New angry,” Earth speaks with Gun who is now crying. “Between the both of us, my brother is the most sentimental, so if he loses someone he loves he gets angry. I don’t blame you, really.” He tells Earth who summons his sand soldiers.

After a few minutes of battling Gamma, Tay is now healed by Alice. “Are you sure you can fight him?” Off asks a limping Tay. “No, I won’t fight him. I will never fight with him.” Tay looks teary-eyed as he flies to New once again. “Are you sure you healed him?” Off asks Alice who joins them. “After he woke up he both used Luminosity and Sunflower Field to fasten his healing process.” Off face palms himself. “What an idiot.” He chuckles as he realizes that his friend is falling for the necromancer.

“New, it’s me, Tay. Please snap out of it.” Tay holds his face again to talk some sense into him. “Tay, I’m sorry if I couldn’t save you.” New mumbles to himself. “It’s fine, I’m fine, New. But please dispel Gamma because you’re out of control please.” Tay pleads as he hugs New. But Gamma attacks again. **_“Combo: Chambers’ Might!”_** The Chambers of Gold summoned their ultimate spells to halt Gamma’s hammer attack and it worked. Tay is still trying to talk some sense to New. “I’m sorry New I have to do this. _Angel Magic: Candor._ ” Tay kisses New and the necromancer's green eyes begin to fade, New faints and Gamma disappears. Tay carries New and flies away from the Foot of the Giant. “I’m heading back first; I need to put him in his bed.” The angel flies while carrying Gun’s brother. “How did he do that?” Gun asks his demon friend Off. “I don’t know how he did that but I think I have an idea.” He replies.


	13. Candor

“You used what?” Off’s eyes widened as he heard Tay’s response. “I kind of used Candor to him,” Tay replies as he positions New in his bed. “You didn’t ‘kind of used it’ you really used Candor to a human being!” Off waves his hand in the air. “I had to; because if not, he might hurt us, especially his brother.” Tay brushes New’s hair to the side. “Did Lady Aria tell you about using this kind of spell?” Off stands to get some water, and Tay just nods. “And what did she tell you?” Off tilts his head to the side and glares at Tay.

“Only use Candor to someone you’re honest with.” Tay looks at Off who was drinking. “Well, Link of Sevidry only works with people whom Gun loves.” Off chuckles. “Yeah, we were talking--.” Off spits his water when he realizes the link worked with him. He suddenly sits beside Tay who is wiping New’s face. “Wait, what did you say?” Tay is about to answer when Gun barges in on them. “Is he okay?” Gun hurriedly walks to his unconscious brother. “That was the first time I saw him like that.” He becomes teary-eyed. Off pouts when he saw Gun crying while holding his brother’s hand.

“How did you stop him?” Gun asks the angel, but it took him seconds before answering him. “I used my special spell called Candor. It knocks people unconscious who are going berserk.” He lies to the enchanter. Candor is a special angel magic spell wherein the user can transfer grace to another person only if the user is honest with the recipient of the grace. The grace in question is a kind of energy in Heaven that purifies the heart. Tay knows that New was angry during their training battle and the only way to stop him was to cleanse that anger within him. The people who receive this spell lose consciousness so the grace inside them can do its magic.

“It’s a very complicated spell. But somehow it worked.” Tay stands and pats Gun’s head. “You stay here with your brother; I’ll ask the chamber if they have any magical foods for New to eat when he wakes up.” The enchanter looks at Tay and gives him an understanding smile. “Thank you for saving my brother,” Gun tells him and he just smiles at him. Tay enters the chamber and found Singto and Krist talking with the team. “Is he still out?” Neen asks the angel. “Yes, I’m just here to ask if there are any magical foods for New?” He asks them and Neen nods. “I’ll take you to the pantry.” Alice offers her help. They go to the pantry to get some food for New.

“You really like this kid, do you?” She smiles at Tay. “What do you mean?” Tay asks her while they were searching for food to cook. “When I was busy healing you, you were mumbling his name.” Tay suddenly turns tomato-red. “I did not!” He shyly screams. “Oh, I was the one healing you, so I heard clearly that you were calling his name.” She taps Tay’s shoulder. “Be honest, do you like him?” Tay pauses for a moment while looking at the floor. “I do. I do like him.” Tay’s voice suddenly breaks. “But I think this is not a great time to tell him that.” He looks at Alice who is also teary-eyed. “Besides, he is angry with angels. He stopped believing in my kind.” Tay wipes the tears coming down from his eyes. “When his parents died, he blamed my kind for not answering his prayers. That is why when I first met him, he gave me the cold shoulder.” He looks at Alice. “And it’s too early to tell if my feelings for him are true or not.” Alice chuckles as she grabs potato and carrots from a sack. “I don’t think you’re feeling for him are not true. The way I see it, you six have a strong bond with each other.” She turns on the water to clean the vegetables.

“Before Singto and Krist came into the chamber, we were discussing your training.” She turns off the water to get a pot. “Wise Reah noticed that each pair were in sync and complimented each other.” She looks at Tay once more. “I think your feelings for him are valid. So don’t think if it’s true or not.” She walks up to Tay who is now crying. “I don’t want to lose him, Alice.” He cries. “Tay, you have every right to feel whatever you want to feel, okay?” Alice wipes Tay’s tears and they start cooking a meal for New.

After an hour, Tay brings the tray of food they cooked for New. He is already awake and Gun is watching him. “Here’s a soup cooked by Alice.” Tay puts down and helps him eat the soup. “Careful it’s hot.” He warns the necromancer. “Did something during the fight?” He asks them, Gun and Tay look at each other. “You went berserk, New,” Tay replies. “If you don’t remember anything, you summoned Gamma.” New’s eyes widen. “What do you mean I summoned Gamma?” Tay forces a smile and asks Gun to tell him everything. “I need to go, Off is waiting for me outside.” He waves at the brothers goodbye and closes the door. “Wait what happened?” New asks his little brother.

“Do you remember Tay got trapped in Earth’s quicksand?” New nods. “When Tay got trapped, and Earth summoned a giant sandstorm, you summoned Gamma.” New looks at his soup and sighs. “You almost killed Tay using Gamma, New.” New looks at his brother in disbelief. “What?” Gun nods. “Gamma wields a huge double-headed hammer, and when Tay was trying to calm you down, you commanded Gamma to hit him.” New covers his mouth. “Thankfully, Alice healed his wounds, and when he woke up used his healing spells on him to rescue you again.” Gun takes the bowl of soup from New. “Then after that, you fainted in his arms.” New is startled about what really happened during their training. “I almost killed him, Gun.” New is now crying. “And if I did, I think I can’t live the fact that I killed a friend.” Gun wipes his brother’s tears. “And to think that I still give him the cold shoulders because when our parents died, I blamed his kind for not answering my prayers.” New is still crying while Gun is comforting him. “But when he saved us during their fight with Joss, I thought that maybe the anger I felt for years towards angels are no use, and I just need to move on from their deaths.” He hugs his brother who is now also crying. “Are you ready to talk to him about this?” Gun asks his brother and New nods. “New, it’s time to let go of Mom and Dad, it’s time to bury that anger from your heart, I know it’s not easy but trust me, once you’ve let go all of what’s in there,” Gun points at New’s heart. “You’re going to realize that you have missed so many things in life.” He gives his elder brother a smile and they hug.

Tay then meets Off outside the hideout to talk with him. “Hey, everything all right with New?” He asks his friend and Tay just nods. “We haven’t fought the strongest members of the Horsemen yet, but here we are wounded and tired.” Tay sits beside his friend who is looking at the horizon. “Maybe I’ll stop pursuing the necromancer.” Off quickly looks at Tay. “What do you mean?” He asks him. “Something tells me that although I like him, it feels like the two of us will never work.” Tay forces a laugh; he grabs a tiny pebble in the ground and throws it. “But you were the only one who could calm him down when he’s going out of control.” Off moves a little closer to Tay. “I know but I can’t use Candor every time he goes berserk. You know that it takes a lot of my grace to use it.” He sniffles, Off knows that he’s friend is about to cry again.

“So what are you going to do now?” Off asks him. “I’ll just do whatever Lady Aria told me to do. And that is to defeat the Horsemen and after that, I’ll go back to heaven.” Tay breaks down after telling Off his plan. “I don’t want to burden him anymore.” Off rubs Tay’s back. “No one said you were a burden.” Off is trying to cheer up Tay. “You don’t understand, when I used Candor, I sensed his pain and anger, he’s angry with the gods. And maybe my existence bothers him, that whenever he looks at me he remembers his parents’ death.” Tay forces a smile in front of Off. “I don’t want to see him see me like I’m a bad memory.” Tay sighs and wipes his tear.

“But you never asked me what I really feel!” Tay looks behind him and it was New and Gun. They both heard their conversation. “You’re out here thinking of leaving after your plan is done and will not bother asking me what I really feel?” Gun is holding back his brother. “I came here to tell you that I am grateful that you’re still alive and that I am grateful that you saved me, and here you are talking about leaving me already, leaving us?!” New screams and started crying. “I know I am angry Tay, and I am in pain.” New is holding back his tears but it’s overflowing right now. Tay stands and walks near New. He covers his mouth and kneels. “I wanted to bury the anger I felt for years, I wanted to bury the pain, Tay. And to hear you say you’re leaving, how funny that you pieced me back together but now you’re tearing me apart again.” New stands and walks away, Tay was about to follow him but Off grabs him and shakes his head. Off hugs his friend as he cries on his shoulder.

New and Gun go back to their room and Krist sees New crying. “Are you okay?” He asks the necromancer and he nods. Krist is holding a tray of food for the prince and him. Singto is waiting for Krist at the Chamber of Gold. “Here is your food, my Lord.” He sets the tray down and accompanies the prince in eating. “Krist, can we talk about something?” Singto asks his butler and Krist knows where this is going. “Do I have a chance, in your life?” Singto asks him while looking at his plate of food. “You’re already in my life, my Lord.” He looks at the prince. “You know what I meant Krist.” Singto’s tone is becoming serious. “When we were fighting Neen and she summoned an image of Prince Tristan, you were pinned to the ground as if you were helpless and you’re not like that.” He bluntly talks with him. “I just wish you could also look at me like how you look at Tristan.” Krist is about to stand when Singto slams the table. “I know I am selfish but I just want to know, do I have a chance, Krist?” The prince makes sure that he emphasizes the word chance.

“My Lord,” Krist pauses for a moment and finally he looks at Singto’s eyes. “You don’t. My heart still beats for the first prince and not you.” He lies to him and walks out of the chamber. Krist didn’t want Singto to know that he has a chance. He did this in order to fulfill the prophecy, Prophet Mesilik asked him to reject the prince once he confesses. During the night at Mesiliks’s house, the prophet talked about Krist’s pocket watch, it was a weapon that will help save Prince Singto’s untimely death when facing the leader of the Horsemen. _“Sometimes love can be great, but sometimes it’s every person’s downfall. Be careful if you want the prince to live.”_ Mesilik told Krist. He then takes his plate of food to the kitchen as he clutches his chest and cries. “I’m sorry, my Lord. I need to do this.” Singto is left in the chambers as he fills the room with his muffled crying.

Off enters the kitchen to get some cold water and he sees Krist on the floor. “Are you okay?” He asks the butler. “Yeah, I’m fine, just had a little fight with the prince.” Off notices a pattern. “Tay and New fought as well.” He sits beside Krist. “Have you talked to Gun already?” Krist asks Off. “What do you mean? Is this about the link that Tay forgot to tell me?” Krist nods. “According to Reah, the link only works with the people Gun loves.” Off looks at the butler who is tidying his self. “Apparently, Gun likes you.” Krist drops the news to Off. “What do you mean?” Krist chuckles as Off turns red. “Gun can link with his brother because it is brotherly love, and he can link with you because he likes you.” Krist faces Off. “When both of you got lost in Oab’s Jungle of Eden, he was trying to link with you but Reah told us that it will only work if Gun loves the person.” Off realizes the Gun likes him. “So do you mean, Gun likes me?” Krist then slaps Off in the head. “Finally you got it!” Off stands to get some water.

“This day is nuts.” Off groans, as he drinks cold water from the faucet. “True, it’s not yet evening but I can already feel the exhaustion,” Krist complains. “Do you think we’re going to be okay?” He asks the demon. “I don’t know what you mean but I hope so.” The demon replies. “It’s just that, Singto and I fought, and then you told me New and Tay fought, do you think this will affect our future fights with the Horsemen?” Off is silent for a moment. He doesn’t know how to answer Krist’s question so he just shrugged. “Can I ask you something personal?” The demon becomes anxious. “Ok, hit me.” He lays the glass at the table and sits with Krist on the kitchen floor. “Hypothetically, if someone told you not to accept Gun’s confession because it will cause him his untimely death; would you do it or not for the sake of Gun?” Krist looks at Off who looks puzzled. “Are you saying that if I accept his confession, he would die?” Krist nods. “So I should reject him?” Off touches his chin and ponders for a few seconds. “It’s hard because if his feelings are real, and I should reject him to save him, that would be difficult for his part, but also for my part.” Off looks at the kitchen light above them. “It’s complicated and messy at the same time.” Krist grabs his pocket watch from his coat. “And if it’s to save him, I would sadly reject his confession but soon after I’ll explain everything, and I hope he can understand me.” Off looks at Krist who is silently crying. Off gives him a hug and let the butler cry out all of his emotions.

After their conversation, Off and Krist then stand up and walks back to their room. “Oh, great you’re here!” Neen and Earth are already in the room and you can feel the tension in the air. “Tomorrow we will execute our plan to rescue the hostages from King Mordem’s castle.” She looks at Krist and Singto who are away from each other. “Oab will meet both of you at the tunnel leading to the Lake of Memories.” Neen points at Gun and Off who are awkward to each other. “Tay and New, Earth will also wait for you at the tunnel leading to the Swamps of Berou.” No one is answering her, instead everyone is looking at the floor. Neen can feel the tension inside the room, and she snaps.

“I don’t know what is going on between the six of you but please don’t let this hinder our plans to defeat the Horsemen.” She crosses her arms. “Hear me out, talk to each other, and settle this heavy tension I’m feeling inside the room. If you can’t settle your feelings with each other, we might as well surrender Ishiyawa and ultimately Gordova to the Horsemen.” Neen gives the six an ultimatum if they won’t sort their problems with each other. Earth then uses his sand magic to create walls so each pair can have privacy in talking. “If no one settles their problems with each other better go home to Gordova and we will finish what you have started.” Neen and Earth storm out in the room and the six are left speechless.


	14. Conscious Feelings

The room is silent. No one is talking; you could only feel the tension brewing in the room. Tay and New are not looking at each, the same with Singto and Krist. Gun and Off, on the other hand, are awkward with each other. “Uhm, so this is awkward.” Gun starts their conversation and Off scratches his head. “Uh, yeah.” He forces a laugh. “How are you feeling after the training?” Off starts the conversation and Gun perks his head that made the demon blush. “It was great, I had fun and I learned some new spell also, and I can control my mana without straining my body.” He happily smiles and Off covers his face with his hands. “Are you okay?” Gun looks at Off intently, and he could see the enchanter’s worried face. “I’m fine, I may be a little feverish.” The demon lies and Gun feels him. “Uhm, no you’re not.” Gun tilts his head to the side and Off’s heart skipped a beat.

“Can we talk about something else?” Off segues the conversation, Gun then nods. “It’s about our fight with Oab.” Off looks at the floor instead of Gun. “Someone told me that the Link of Sevidry only works with people you love. Is that true?” Gun’s eyes widen as he hears Off knowing about the link. “That’s not true.” He lies to the demon. “If it’s not true then can you tell me the specifications of the link?” Off corners Gun. “Uhm, uhh.” Gun stutters as Off looks at him intently. “Fine!” Gun gives up and grabs Enchantos. “The link only works with people I love.” Gun is looking flushed. “My mother taught me this spell when I was still a child. I can link with her, my father, and of course with my brother but no one else.” He pauses. “But when you were lost in Oab’s jungle, I knew I had to do something.” He finally looks up to Off who is smiling from ear to ear. “That you need to accept the feelings for me in order for the link to work?” Gun nods.

“But do you think it’s too early to tell that you like me? Besides I’m a demon.” Gun scoffs. “You’re right, it’s too early to tell, but I don’t need to wait for the end of the world to realize that I like someone.” He closes Enchantos. “My mom told me that if I linked with someone other than my brother, then I should take the chance to know that person. But with you questioning how early my feelings for you blossomed, is making me second guess if I should get to know you anymore or not.” Gun looks at Off who is shocked by what he said. “No, I didn’t mean anything bad about my question.” He shakes his head whilst waving his hands in front of Gun. “And what do you mean by you’re a demon, clearly you are but what does love have to do with appearance when it’s all about connection, hence, the link.” Gun forces a smile.

“I’ll accept what you really feel but I assure you I’m bad news.” Off touches his horns. “If this grows longer than Lucifer’s horns, the current King of Hell, then I will take his place as king.” Gun is shocked about what Off said. “What do you mean?” He asks the demon. “I’m one of Lucifer’s generals; Old Man Juria trained me to become the leader with Lucifer’s permission.” Gun stands and touches Off’s horns. “Do you mean that if you use too much curse magic, you will become king of Hell?” Off nods. “That is why I am asking you if it’s early to tell if you really like me.” Off sulks and looks at the floor. “I don’t believe in love at first sight but I know one when I see one.” He finally looks up to Gun. “I like you too, but let’s just be friends for now, and let’s see where this will take us.” Off stands and hugs Gun and he hugs him back. “Friends will do.” Little did Off know but Gun forced a smile while holding back his tears.

On the other side of the room, the tension between the Prince and his butler is so thick you could suffocate in it. “My Lord, do you wish to talk or should he just tell Neen that we sorted our problems out?” The butler bows to his master. “Drop the butler façade Krist,” Singto tells him without looking at him. “Then do you want to talk or not?” Krist drops his façade. “In fact yes, I do want to talk about this Prince Tristan. What is so great about him that you almost find fault in everything I do for you?” Singto did not hold back and Krist felt silent for a moment. “Tristan was my first master.” He starts. “He was very considerate and kind.” He looks at the floor while Singto looks at him, intently. “He was always there whenever I need help.” He looks at Singto, finally. “Just like you.” Krist smiles.

“But he never reciprocated my feelings for him.” Singto didn’t know about this part. “I don’t understand you, Krist. I’ve told you already my feelings for you yet you always go back to someone who is not already here.” Singto tries to hold Krist’s hands but he retracts. “You don’t understand because you have never felt the pain I felt when he told me he didn’t look at me like how I looked at him.” Krist finally cries. “No, Krist, even now I’m already in pain. The way how you describe him shows in your eyes. The way you miss him pains my heart. So don’t tell me that you’re in great pain because when I look at you looking at someone who is not here anymore, that’s a dagger to my heart.” Singto breaks down while clutching his chest. “There’s something poetic in loving a person who will never love you back.” He looks at Krist all teary-eyed. “It’s not that I enjoy the pain just that I find it beautiful to love without any hope of being loved in return.” Singto monologues.

“Then what do you want me to do, Singto?” Krist is becoming furious. “Do you want me to accept your feelings forcibly? And in that way, I can make you happy?” He starts clenching his teeth. “No, Krist. What I want you to do is move on from someone who is already dead.” Krist was taken aback by what the prince has said. “Do you think that is easy? To move on from someone I loved?” He stands and starts screaming at the prince; thankfully the walls are thick that the others can’t hear them. “No, it’s not easy. But I’m already moving on from you.” Singto bites his lower lip to hold back his tears for a moment, Krist scoffs. “You are a selfish prince are you?” Krist glares at Singto. “Will I always end up finding myself

“Yes, I am selfish but I am selfish when it comes to you.” Krist scoffs again for the second time. “And that should make me happy because?” Krist bluntly asks the prince. “Nothing. I am just stating a fact.” Singto replies. “But no matter what the outcome of our conversation for this time will be, I will accept it; but please I hope this rift between us will not hinder the rescue mission tomorrow,” Singto suggests, Krist stops crying and wipes his cheeks. “As you wish, my Lord.” Krist neither lowers his head nor looks at the prince. Krist stands and goes out of the room to get some fresh air. “Will I always end up finding myself off-route while searching for your truth, Krist?” Singto talks to himself as he watches his butler walk away. He’s confused about Krist’s words but Prophet Mesilik said something to him.

What Krist doesn’t know, Prophet Mesilik also talked to the prince during the night before they journeyed to Ishiyawa. Mesi told Singto that Krist will be the one who will confess his feelings for the prince and not him. He told Singto he had to lie to Krist in order to save the prince’s life. _“So what do I have to do?”_ Singto asked the Prophet. _“You need to create a rift between you and your butler, the pocket watch I gave him grants him power rooted from regret and guilt,”_ Mesi told Singto. _“The time traveler is smart but he is blinded by love, especially his unrequited love for the First Prince.”_ He continued talking to Singto. _“And when he starts realizing his feelings for you, it will be your own downfall and not him.”_ He warned Singto. The conversation from that night plays in Singto’s head as both of them fall silent after their conversation. **_(Author’s note: Talk about a complicated relationship between the Prince and his butler. )_**

On the farthest side of the room are the angel and the necromancer. Like the prince and his butler, the two are not looking nor talking to each other. Someone must break the silence between them. “I didn’t know you were there when we were talking about my departure after we defeat the Horsemen.” Tay finally talks. New clenches his jaw to avoid crying. “So if you knew that I was there, you wouldn’t talk about it with Off?” New looks at Tay. “Would any of it make a difference if you knew I was there?” He frankly asks the angel. “New, my mission here is to defeat the Horsemen.” Tay’s voice is breaking. “And it hurt me when you told me that you hated my kind.” He wipes his cheeks. “And to think that whenever you see me it reminds you of your parents’ death.” He looks at the necromancer and takes a deep sigh. “I just don’t want to be a burden, New.” He finally breaks down in front of him. “That’s why I stopped feeling when I had the chance.” Tay forces a smile and throws his head back.

“But you never asked for my feelings.” New rebuts. “You never asked, Tay.” He tightens the grip in his hands. “So what do you feel?” Tay quickly asks him. “Tell me and I’ll listen.” He asks the necromancer. “I’m still in pain.” Candor didn’t work completely. “But I’m almost getting there. And I hate to admit that I hated your kind before, but that was before.” New calms himself. “When you both saved us from Joss, I kind of second-guessed my hate towards your people. And that one time you saved me again and again.” New breaks down again. “You were always there when I was at my lowest when my journey with my brother began.” He forces a laugh to lighten up the mood. “You were always there, Tay. And I fucking hate myself that I gave you a cold shoulder when all you did was to stay when I wanted you to go.” He covers his face and leans forward to catch his breath. “And to hear you say that you’re leaving me and us, it hurts.” He stares at Tay.

“I am sorry, New.” Tay wipes the tears of New. “But what do you want me to do?” He asks him. “Stay.” One word and Tay breaks down again. He is clutching his chest, leaning forward while covering his eyes. “But I can’t.” New is shocked about what he said. “I can’t stay forever here in Malekith, New. Like Off who will eventually become the king of Hell, one day I need to go back to Heaven and be one of the generals that keep the Heaven safe.” He cries while explaining to New. “I am bound to return to my home, and even if I want to stay like you want me to, I just can’t.” Tay is still crying a river while New looks defeated. “And if I stay longer than I was expected to, I will lose my right as a guardian.” New leans back to the wall behind him and bites his lower lip to hold back his tears. “So, it’s really planned all along.” Tay nods. “I’m sorry, New.” Tay keeps on saying sorry. “You don’t have to say sorry, Tay. It’s not your fault that our fate doesn’t overlap with each other. But until the day that I eventually lose you,” New can’t hold back his tears, he hugs Tay tightly. “Please stay.” Tay hugs him back. “I’ll stay. I promise.”

After each pair’s conversation, they went to the Chambers of Gold to go over their plan for tomorrow. Neen didn’t feel the tension she felt a while ago anymore. “Ok, tomorrow we will execute our plan to rescue the people of King Mordem’s castle. We will also retrieve the Water of Tears in the Lake of Memories. And save the people from Swamp of Berou.” She lays out the plan and summons a large hologram map of Ishiyawa. “After our mission, and hopefully we succeed, we will all meet at this point.” She points at a particular area on the map. “It’s called the Nightmares’ Yard,” Singto asks Neen about the place. “Legend has it that Nightmares roam around the area at night and they steal dreams from people while killing them.” Singto regrets asking Neen about it. “But why should he meet there, when we can meet here?” Off asks Neen. “Fair point, Alice will meet all of us there; she will heal the six of you while I, Earth, Oab, and the rescued citizens will go back here.” Off is confused as to why they are not in the narrative. “How about us?” Tay asks Neen. “The Nightmares’ Yard is the entry point of the Spring of Death where Lee and Mild are lurking. It will take the six of you and Alice to defeat them.” Neen tells the six. “And what about you? You will not help us?” Gun asks Neen. “We will take the rescued citizens here in Korlik’s Mines and the three of us will scout the Valley of Life,” Neen replies to Gun.

As Neen explains the plans for tomorrow, someone barges in on them. “Leader Neen, they attacked King Mordem’s castle again, I’m afraid if we let another day pass by, the people who are trapped there might die.” Neen's jaw drops as she heard the news. “And the Horsemen are on the move.” The wizard who barged in looks terrified. “I’m afraid that we will not have a rest day. Gather all of your equipment in your room and be ready on your own tunnels. Let’s not waste time! Go!” Neen shouts and all of them scrambled to get their belongings for their own battles.

“New, I’m getting nervous.” Gun airs out his concern to his brother. “Don’t worry, Off and Oab are with you, surely they can protect you.” Off hears this and gives New a thumbs up, “Don’t worry elder New, I got him.” He smiles. “And Tay, take care of my brother.” Gun gives Tay a smile of approval. “I will.” He pats Gun’s head and they head towards their own tunnel. “Let’s settle our problems later on,” Singto tells his butler as he helps him remove his cape. “Yes, my Lord.” He replies. “Right now, we have people to rescue and they are waiting and rooting for us.” Singto continues. “But before we go to battle, please be careful.” Singto gives Krist a faint smile and all of them walk out of their room to meet Neen, Oab, and Earth.

“After your mission, please meet me at the Nightmares’ Yard,” Alice tells them. “And New here’s a small sack of magical food in case you get hungry during the fight.” New accepts it. “Thank you, Alice.” She then gives Oab and Neen healing potions. “These are extra powerful healing potions; use them if one of you gets hurt, since your groups do not have healers.” Oab and Neen nod. Wise Reah then appears before them. “Before you go, I will enchant a magical spell.” He taps his staff on the ground three times. _“Conserva!”_ A blue aura appears around them. “It’s a magical spell that will keep you safe once you enter the battle, it is not much but surely it will help you in your battles. Now, go and reclaim the fallen Ishiyawa.” The teams then nod in unison and they head on to their respective areas. “See you all in Nightmares’ Yard!” Off yells and they nod. Alice and Reah are left looking at the teams running at the end of the tunnel. “May the gods in Heaven and the kings of Hell guide them all.” Both of them are looking worried but they are hoping that the Pillars of Malekith will reclaim the country.


	15. Infiltrate and Rescue

“Are we heading to the capital of Ishiyawa?” Singto asks Neen. They are running towards the end of the tunnel where they will meet one of her students. “Yes, but we should meet up with my student first, he is good at infiltrating enemy bases.” At the end of the tunnel, there’s a young guy who looks rugged and manly. “Ohm, what’s the status of King Mordem’s Castle?” Neen asks him. “Some of the brainwashed citizens of Wardia are attacking the castle.” Wardia is the capital of Ishiyawa and the center of the country’s economy. “Brainwashed?” Singto is shocked when he heard Ohm said that. “Yes, Mild, the Cunning Scientist brainwashed some of the citizens here using her hallucinogenic potions.” He replied to the prince.

“So how are we going to infiltrate the castle if there are enemies lurking around?” Neen asked her students. “The south gate is blocked by the brainwashed citizens.” Neen then uses her hologram magic so that we could see the interior of the castle. “The castle is big!” Singto comments. “The north and west gates are locked inside and the only way we could enter the castle is through the east gate.” Ohm points at the hologram. “The trapped citizens are here, below King Mordem’s chambers.” The castle is a seven-story architecture with lots of hallways and trap doors. “There are rumors that there are more of them on the upper floors of the castle.” Krist then suddenly dons his black gloves. “Remember these are still citizens of Ishiyawa, no need to kill them. We just need to render them unconscious so we could rescue them.” Neen dispels the castle’s hologram image in front of them. “Be careful, some of the brainwashed are powerful wizards as well,” Ohm warns them.

After talking about their plan, they sneakily make their way towards the east gate. “There are still soldiers manning the gate,” Neen tells the group. “Ohm, try paralyzing them quickly.” Ohm nods. _“Shadow Magic: Infinite Hands!”_ Ohm casts a shadow on the ground and numerous shadow hands appear and bind the enemies. After binding them, the group appears to knock them unconscious; Neen is using her platinum staff while Ohm jabs them. Meanwhile, Singto uses his scepter to hit them and Krist kicks them in the head. But the sound they made triggers the soldiers inside the castle. They all rush to attack them. “We’re outnumbered.” Krist comments _. “Chronostasis!”_ Krist stops the enemies on their tracks while Neen, Ohm, and Singto whack them unconscious.

“Who dares enter the castle?” Suddenly, someone familiar to Neen and Ohm appears from the east gate. “Oajun?” Neen is visibly shocked seeing her friend brainwashed. “Who is he?” Singto asks Neen. “He’s my childhood best friend and also a mentor to Ohm.” She replies. “Be careful, he’s powerful than me.” She warns the two. _“Light Magic: Blinding Sun!”_ Oajun summons a miniature sun in front of him, blinding the four. “I can’t see anything.” Ohm screams then he realizes that Oajun is already in front of him. He punches Ohm in the gut and he flies and slams him to the wall. “Ohm!” Neen shouts. “Hologram Magic: Counterfeit!” Neen summons hologram images of them to distract Oajun while they rescue Ohm.

“Are you okay?” Ohm is grunting while Krist helps him stand. “I’m okay, I cast my shadows right on time when he hit me.” Ohm is still guarding his stomach after the punch. “You think you can distract me with your false images?” Oajun appears in front of them again. “How can we defeat him if there’s that stupid sun that is blinding us?” Singto asks Neen. “I have an idea but it’s a stretch.” Nene grabs his platinum staff. “Cover your ears!” She tells the three and she slams his staff in the ground and the impact echoes. Oajun covers his ears and Krist suddenly appears in front of him. “Checkmate.” Krist smiles and punches Oajun in the face. “Now, Ohm!” Ohn nods and summons his Infinite Hands to envelop the sun. “It’s covered! But please hurry, I don’t think my shadows can keep up.” The three nods and they plan to knock Oajun unconscious.

 _“Light Magic: Piercing Rays!”_ Oajun spreads his hands and light rays beam out of his fingers. “Dodge them!” Neen yells. “Don’t get hit by those rays, it’s hot and it can burn you.” Singto summons Liboor to defend himself while Krist dodges it. “Look out, Singto!” Neen screams as Oajun’s Piercing Rays ricochet to attack the prince. Krist runs behind the prince. _“Tempus!”_ The light rays stop and Singto grabs Krist by the waist so they could both dodge the attack.

“Thank you,” Singto tells his butler. “Don’t thank me yet. This is not over yet.” Krist stands to help Neen who is using her staff to deflect the rays. _“Hologram Magic: Counterfeit!”_ Neen makes hologram images of her to attack Oajun, once he attacked the wrong Neen, he is electrocuted. Singto then runs towards Oajun and uses his shield to bash him. The sun that Ohm enveloped in shadows then disappears and he binds the unconscious Oajun on the ground. “I’m sorry, Oajun.” Neen kneels and she notices a mark on his forehead. “What’s that?” Singto points at the mark. “I don’t know, but Oajun never had this before. I feel like it is Mild’s magic.” She deduces but still unsure about the mark. They lay Oajun near the castle’s east entrance and they will come back for him after they rescue the hostages.

“We don’t know who is with him in this castle. Maybe there are tons of wizards like him lurking around.” Neen warns the three as they enter the castle. The castle has high ceilings with chandeliers hanging around. But some are destroyed by the brainwashed citizens. As they walk along the hallways of the castle they have apprehended a lot of them and they knocked them out. Ohm uses his Shadow Magic to bind anyone who is unconscious. They also notice the markings in their head, like what they found in Oajun’s forehead. “Do you really think this is Mild’s magic?” Singto asks Neen. “I don’t know but we will take Oajun to Alice so she could study the markings on his forehead.” She replies. The team then enters the third floor of the castle; Neen tells the group that the chamber will be the last place they will infiltrate.

“The castle is so big.” Singto comments. “And there are so many hallways,” Krist adds to Singto’s observation. As they turn towards the hallway, they spotted someone. “It’s Mild!” Neen covers her mouth and uses her hologram magic to make a false wall in front of them. The team can see beyond the holographic wall but on the other side, people can’t see them. “What is she doing here?” Singto whispers to Neen. “I don’t know maybe something is in here that is worth taking.” They see Mild holding a book. “Oh no, they got Phobos!” She tells the group. “Phobos?” Singto gives Neen a curious look. “Phobos is one of the Holy Grails and is protected by the Kingdom of Wardia here in Ishiyawa.” Neen looks worried. “It’s the Book of Galaxy. If the book listens to her, she can ultimately gather magic from the stars and galaxy.” It suddenly dawned on Singto and Krist that they should steal back the book. “Don’t even think of engaging with them.” Neen stops the two. “We need Alice in fighting her. Don’t worry, Holy Grails are hard to understand I am sure she can’t wield Phobos easily.” She continues. Mild’s group then exited the castle and Neen’s group goes upstairs to find more dead bodies as they saw on the Great Hall.

“Are we too late?” Ohm asks Neen. “I don’t think these bodies are fresh. Let’s keep looking in other rooms.” The four split up and Neen uses her hologram magic to conjure false images of us so that if someone attacks it, it will alert us. “Don’t engage if they have marks, just knock them unconscious.” She tells the three. Ohm starts searching on the west side, Krist on the north side, Singto on the south side, and Neen on the east side. The rooms in the castle are massive so each individual must search every nook and cranny of the room for any survivors. After a few minutes of searching, they found no one. “I think they are all in the basement,” Neen suggest but as soon as they go downstairs someone triggers one of her hologram images.

“Let’s go before they see us.” The group then goes to King Mordem’s chamber. “Let’s be careful, maybe there are other brainwashed wizards guarding the chamber,” Neen tells the group. They are scouting the area for any wizards that might see them. As they approach the door to King Mordem’s room, they see soldiers standing in front of it. “Ohm, use your shadows to bind them.” Ohm uses his shadows as told by Neen and they enter the room safely. “So this is the room of the late King Mordem.” Ohm is mesmerized by the largeness of the room. There are books about each country in Malekith and other prophecy books. Singto sees an oracle in the king’s table. “Is this the famous Oracle of Malekith?” He asks Neen. “Yes, once a year, all the prophecy tellers gather here in Ishiyawa for a meeting.” Neen talks to Singto while searching for the entrance to the secret chamber. “Don’t touch that.” Neen sees Krist touching the sword of King Mordem. “Sorry.” He retracts back. “Here.” Finally, Neen finds the entrance to the secret chamber. It is a behind the bed’s frame, she asks the boys’ help to pull the large and heavy door frame. 

As they open the secret door, there is a stair leading down the secret chamber, the more they go down, the more pressure they feel. “I think this is a trap,” Krist suggests to the group. “Why do you say so?” Neen asks him. “Are these hostages slash survivors wizards as well?” He asks her back. “No, I don’t think so.” Krist then dons his black gloves. “Because I feel someone in there who has strong and dense mana.” The three are shocked by what Krist felt. As they enter the big room in the secret bunker they are met by King Mordem’s employees. “You shouldn’t have come for us.” One of the maid shouts. “What is she talking about?” Neen curiously asks them. “Hello,” Ohm approaches one of the maids. “I am Ohm and we are here to rescue you.” As he helps her stand, someone knocks out Ohm.

“Ohm!” Neen shouts, and the door to the secret chamber suddenly closes. “I can’t see anything.” Krist comments and he gets closer to Singto and Neen. The light from the small window above the corner of the room is not helping them see at all. “Our sights just cut off. And without Ohm’s Shadow Magic, we don’t know who knocked him out.” Neen tells the two. “We told you, you should have not come for us.” One of the maids shouts. The three are squinting their eyes when a maid appears in front of Neen. “Dodge!” Singto shouts and Neen ducks but it hit Krist instead. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt.” They regroup again; Singto and Krist know that Neen is already planning an attack against these maids. _“Hologram Magic: Counterfeit!”_ The hologram images Neen made lights up the room and they see dozens of maids just standing in front of them. “Please, just leave, or she will make us kill you.” One of them pleads. “What do you mean?” Neen asks her while on guard mode. She takes out her staff and pointed at one of them. But she didn’t get an answer from the maid, instead the maids rush to attach them once again.

“Don’t engage, just dodge their attacks,” Neen tells Singto and Krist. The prince summons Liboor to defend himself; he didn’t summon Eska because he might kill the maids. Krist, on the other hand, is just knocking the maids using his punches. “Krist, don’t be ruthless,” Singto tells him as they bump into each other. “As you wish, my Lord.” As they are knocking them out, one of the maids suddenly attacks Neen’s hologram images and it electrocuted her. While she is screaming in pain, Neen can’t help but notice something is wrong. “Definitely, something is wrong with these maids.” She regroups with the two and dispels some of her hologram images. “You,” She points the staff at one of them. “Are you being controlled?” The maid did not talk, but she nods. After answering Neen, the maid’s neck suddenly cracks.

“You’re a naughty and talkative maid are you?” Someone from the shadow emerges. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad you’re neck snapped.” She laughs then someone follows her from behind. “Ohm!” Neen screams. “Oh, is that his name? Ohm? How pretty.” She hisses. “Let me borrow him for a while.” She then controls Ohm like he is one of his puppets. “It’s Marionette Magic!” Neen yells as he dodges Ohm’s punches. “Don’t attack the controlled ones, attack her.” She tells the two and they nod. _“Marionette Magic: Dance of the Living!”_ The puppeteer controlled all the maids in the chamber and they started attacking the three. “I can’t get near her,” Singto shouts as he defends himself from the maids. “I’m on it.” Krist runs towards the puppeteer. _“Zeit!”_ Krist summons his daggers and commands them to attack her but she suddenly uses the maids as human shields. _“Tempus!”_ He stops his own attacks and dispels them. “She’s using them as shields!” Krist yells at Neen, who by now is thinking an attack plan.

“Just knock them out first, I’ll let you know if I have a plan already,” Neen shouts as she is defending herself from Ohm’s attacks. “I’m sorry, Neen. I can’t control my own body.” Ohm is already crying. “It’s okay, we’ll find a way to stop this.” She then dodges his left jab. Meanwhile, Singto and Krist are running in circles to get close to the puppeteer. “What are your objectives in the palace?” Singto asks her. “I honestly didn’t think that the prince and the butler would come here, but the messiahs’ plans were accurate as well.” Neen is shocked. Someone from the Horsemen can also foretell the future? “Both Bright and Win told us that you two would come and rescue the people of King Mordem and I am here to take him.” The puppeteer points at Krist. “Your time magic is very valuable to Lord Arm and you will be coming with me!” She shouts. _“Marionette Magic: Manipulator!”_ She shoots threads from her fingertips so she could control one of them. “Dodge those threads, as the name implies, she will control us!” Neen shouts once more. She is now exhausted from evading Ohm’s attacks.

“I am Namtan, the Puppeteer and I will take that boy with me!” She then attacks with her puppets of maids. “I give both of you the permission to knock those maids out.” She twirls her staff and finally knocks Ohm out. “I’m sorry Ohm, I’ll be back.” She regroups with the two while Singto uses Liboor to defend and Krist is using his daggers to cut the threads. “I have a plan, but I hope the people of Wardia will forgive us.” Neen strikes her staff in the ground as they get ready to defeat Namtan.


	16. The Prince and His Butler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some scenes are gory, I think.  
> Trigger Warning: Minor Death

“What do you mean?” Singto asks Neen. “Just stay back for a while, if I tell you to do something just follow my lead,” Neen tells the two. Neen slams her staff in the ground and it echoes and Namtan covers her ears. “Now!” Krist runs towards her and he punches her in the gut. “I don’t hit women but when they are after me, I don’t hold back.” Namtan is sent flying and she slams on the wall behind her. The maids suddenly fall in the ground. “We’re free!” One of them shouts. “Run, before she regains consciousness,” Neen tells the maids and they run away from the chamber, but Namtan controls some of them again. “Oh, you’re not going anywhere.” Singto feels chilly after Namtan regains herself. “Something is off with her,” Krist tells the two as they see her smiling maniacally. _“Marionette Magic: Possession of Soul!”_ The eyes of the maids she’s controlling suddenly turn black. “Good for those who escaped but these maids are already dead.” She laughs and Singto is baffled by what she did.

“I’ve already taken over their soul and they are now my permanent puppets who would kill.” She tells them the specifics of her Possession of Soul. Namtan then controls the maid to attack the three. “Ok, now you have the permission to defeat these maids,” Neen tells the group. Sinto summons Eska while Krist conjures Chronos. “Let’s get serious.” Neen feels that Singto and Krist’s magical energy rose. “I hope our training would favor us.” She whispers to herself and gets ready to fight.

Namtan unleashes a barrage of magical threads all over the chamber and the three evades the threads while simultaneously knocking the controlled, dead, and powered maids, or should they say puppets. “The threads are so thin, I can barely see them,” Krist comments as he slashes and dashes his way towards Namtan. Singto on the other hand is swinging Eska to cut the threads as well while knocking the maids and thrusting his swords through their body. “I thought we shouldn’t be ruthless.” Krist comments. “I know, but your life is at stake right now, I can’t let her take you away from me,” Singto replies back and Krist is surprised he said that. Singto then rushes again to attack Namtan. “Oh, how brave are you.” She mocks him. _“Marionette Magic: Nutcracker!”_ A huge nutcracker emerges from the floor and it fights Singto. “What the hell is that?” Neen screams as Singto fights the nutcracker. “It’s a nutcracker!” Krist runs to help Singto fight the nutcracker.

“Be mindful still of the threads!” Neen shouts at them as she knocks one of the maids. “This is getting out of hand.” She whispers to herself. “I need to plan an attack.” She then Indian sits on the ground and conjures a hologram wall in front of her. “Where’s Neen?” Singto asks Krist as they retreat. “She hid, apparently,” Krist replies. “I’m planning something; just distract Namtan for a while,” Neen tells the two and they fight Namtan and her nutcracker. Krist then throws Chronos towards Namtan’s direction and the nutcracker shields her, destroying the puppet. “Ugh, I can’t believe that dagger has electrical properties.” Namtan is getting irritated.

_“Marionette Magic: Nutcracker!”_ She summons more nutcrackers while controlling the possessed maids. “We’re outnumbered,” Krist tells Singto. “Yeah, but just like the training with Neen we can defeat her,” Singto assures to Krist that she will not succeed in taking him. They start running in circles while knocking the maids and destroying the nutcrackers. Singto is now faster and can wield Eska better than before. On the other hand, Krist can conjure more time daggers and he noticed something from his spell Zeit. “My small time daggers have electrical properties also.” Krist smiles and Singto is happy for him.

“I already have a plan,” Neen reveals herself once again and tells the two about her plan. “What do you mean we will destroy King Mordem’s castle?” Singto yells. “Just trust me, but as soon as it collapses let’s turn this battle on our side.” She tells the two. _“Hologram Magic: History of the Dead!”_ Neen summons a giant hologram and the castle floor above them collapses. Singto, Krist, and Neen take Ohm with them and they flee the chambers. They are running for their lives as Namtan tries to catch the four. _“Marionette Magic: Manipulator!”_ She then releases another barrage of threads to catch them, unfortunately, for her, Krist and Singto cut the threads.

The four then escapes through the east gate. As they reach outside they see Neen’s hologram image destroying the castle. “I’ll explain to Wise Reah about what happened here, but for now let’s defeat her.” Neen points out at a bleeding Namtan with her nutcrackers behind her. “How dare you! How dare you bitch!” Namtan then commands her nutcracker to attack Neen. But little did the three know the nutcrackers become faster. “They’re fast,” Krist comments as he shields himself from the nutcracker’s punch, he is sent flying, and Krist slams into a wall. “Krist!” Singto yells but he is also attacked by the nutcracker. “Those nutcrackers are also strong as well,” Singto comments at the strength of the puppets. Neen then commands his giant hologram to attack Namtan but as a giant, it is slow, so the puppets dodge the attack.

“We can’t get near her like the last time, we need to destroy the nutcrackers first,” Neen tells the two but as soon as she regroups with the prince and the butler, the nutcrackers open their mouths and shoot paralyzing threads and it hits Neen. “Neen!” Singto yells as he catches Neen. “I can’t move.” Neen cries. “I can’t feel anything.” She tries to wiggle her fingers but it’s no use. “You should defeat her before she could defeat you, Ohm is still unconscious.” She tells the two. “Finally, that bitch is down.” Namtan laughs and the giant hologram of Neen disappears. “You will pay for this!” Singto yells and throws Eska and it pierced one of the nutcrackers. “What?!” Namtan is shocked about the strength of the sword. Singto commands Eska to return to him and it did. “Wow, that’s new,” Krist tells him. “Let’s avenge Neen and Ohm, Krist.” He tells his butler. “Yes, my Lord.” Krist conjures Chronos again and throws at one of the nutcrackers and destroys it, but the more nutcrackers are destroyed the more Namtan summons them and it’s taking a toll on Krist’s body and Singto’s crowns.

“She keeps on summoning them,” Krist tells the prince while holding Chronos in his right hand. “We need to at least knock her out but those nutcrackers are a drag.” Singto then rushes again towards one of the nutcrackers and beheads it. “Singto, run!” Krist yells as all of Namtan’s nutcrackers open their mouth. “It’s going to unleash those paralyzing rays!” He runs towards Singto to grab him. Namtan then commands the nutcrackers to shoot the two. _“Tempus!”_ Krist stops the rays but some are still incoming. “I can’t hold it.” Singto knows Krist is not breathing while using Tempus. Singto is panicking inside and doesn’t know what to do. He goes in front of Krist. “Breathe!” He tells Krist. “Just breathe, please!” Krist then dispels Tempus and Singto’s magic overflows. _“Monarch Magic: Lancelot!”_ Singto’s shield becomes bigger for a moment and it defended the four of them from the nutcrackers’ attack.

“Your shield.” Krist falls and crawls away from Singto. “It’s gotten a lot bigger.” The shield is massive; it is like a huge wall defending them from Namtan’s attacks. Krist stands up and uses Zeit to destroy the nutcrackers. But as soon as they destroy the puppets, Namtan summons more. “If this goes on for a lot longer, my magic will be depleted by noon.” Singto dispels Liboor and clearly, he is breathing heavily. “And if I keep on using my time magic, I’ll be glitching soon.” Krist is also breathing heavily by now. “Are you tired?” Namtan mocks both of them. “If yes, let me put you to sleep!” She then commands her nutcrackers to attack them, physically. She knows that the prince and the butler are now tired so she’s using that to her advantage.

“Chronos!” Krist summons his electrical dagger to destroy one of the nutcrackers but it manages to punch Krist in the gut. Singto, on the other hand, manages to decapitate one of them but like Krist, he got punched. You could see that both of them are tired already. “Surrender now and your death will be painless,” Namtan tells the prince. “Hand me the time traveler and this fight will be over.” She smiles maniacally but Singto stands in front of his butler. “No one will touch him, not you or your leader. If you dare lay a single finger on him, I will cut you to pieces.” He swings Eska to threaten the puppeteer. Singto doesn’t notice that Krist is already tomato-red from what he said.

“Let’s fight shall we?” Singto points his sword to Namtan and rushes towards her. He thrusts his sword to pierce her but a nutcracker shielded her andthe length of Eska goes through and through the nutcracker’s body and almost wounded Namtan who is just behind her puppet. “Tsk, that sword is a drag.” Namtan backs down just a little. _“Marionette Magic: Manipulator!”_ Namtan then sends another barrage of threads to Singto and Krist. The butler is swiftly dodging and cutting the threads but little did he know, Singto is hit by the threads. “Krist, I’m sorry.” Singto turns to him as if he is a puppet and you could see Krist’s eyes when he realizes the Singto is turned to one of Namtan’s puppets.

“So, what are you going to do now, time traveler?” Namtan laughs at the situation where Krist is in. “If you have to kill me to save yourself, Krist. Do it.” Singto is teary-eyed as he accepted his fate. “What are you saying? I can’t kill you!” Namtan is clearly enjoying herself watching them talk this out. “You can’t be captured by her; the leader of the Horsemen might do something horrible to you.” Krist is beyond wrecked watching Singto getting controlled by Namtan. She commands Singto to summon Eska to fight Krist. Singto then attacks Krist but he manages to block the attack.

“Today, think of yourself first before me. Please.” Singto is crying as well. “Enough chit-chat.” Namtan then sealed Singto’s mouth and she controls him to attack Krist. The butler and the prince are crying while fighting. It’s not a sight to see to watch them fight but Singto already told Krist that he must kill him. It was a simple task by Singto; kill or be killed. “I can’t do this.” Krist gives up and dispels Chronos as he watches Singto rush towards him. “Say goodbye to your butler!” Namtan laughs but the skies suddenly turn dark, it was pitch black, and Singto stops from piercing Krist with Eska. “What’s happening?” Namtan yells. The thread from Singto’s body disappears and they feel something strange. “Singto, you’re glowing white.” Krist looks at the prince. “So are you.” And they look up to the sky and an aurora borealis appears. “Do you think this is Gun?” Singto asks Krist and he nods. “I think so,” Krist looks at the prince and something in his waist is also glowing in violet color. “My Lord, your scepter is glowing.”

Singto takes his scepter from his waist and he feels some magical powers embedded in it. Singto reads the Latin phrase written on it. _“Piercing through day and night these arrows shall serve justice and liberty. Oh weapon of the First Queen, from the deep galaxy and nebula, lend me your strength! Andromeda!”_ The scepter turns into a magical bow that shoots energy arrows. “It’s Queen Andromeda’s first weapon!” Krist looks surprised and at the same time happy for the prince. “Legend has it Queen Andromeda has a perfect marksman skill.” As they enjoy the glory of the scepter, Namtan summons more nutcrackers and Singto tries the arrow, he pulled the string of the bow and a magical arrow appears, he then lets go of the string to shoot the arrow and it destroyed the nutcracker in one hit. “Impossible!” Namtan shouts. _“Marionette Magic: Ten Lords!”_ Namtan summons an array of giant-sized knights with swords and shields. “You think you can fight my ultimate soldiers? Let’s see about that!” Namtan commands her Ten Lords to attack the prince and the butler but with the help of Gun’s Aurora, they somehow managed to dodge and evade the attacks from the Lords.

Little did the prince and butler know, Namtan summons two nutcrackers gathering energy from their mouth to attack. As soon as the Ten Lords are destroyed by Singto and Krist, the nutcrackers release a massive beam right from their mouths. “Singto dodge!” The prince is not able to summon Liboor on time, but Krist suddenly jumps in front of Singto. _“Time Magic: Chrono Reversal!”_ A huge clock appears in front of Krist, the minute hand ticks and stops, but the hands from the clock reverse and so does the beam from the nutcracker. “You reversed the beams!” Singto looks relieved after Krist used his spell. “Now, Singto!” Singto aims the bow at the sky while Krist summons his small time daggers. **_“Combo: Paralyzing Daggers!”_** Namtan’s eyes widen as rains of paralyzing arrows and electrical daggers from the sky impaled and pierced her.

Soon after defeating the puppeteer, Krist and Singto see a huge flame coming from the east. “Wait, is that coming from the swamps?” Singto asks Krist as they help Neen and Ohm. “Yes, I think it is.” Ohm then regains his consciousness. “What happened?” He asks them. “You were manipulated by Namtan and Neen was shot by a paralyzing thread but we managed to defeat her. Ohm then looks at Namtan's body that is skewered by the arrows and daggers, soon after, he vomited. “We must rescue the remaining citizens,” Neen tells the three and asks Ohm in he could use his shadows to carry some of them. “Thank you for saving us.” One of the citizens thanked them, and Neen tries to wake Oajun. She notices that the mark on his forehead is gone. “Where am I?” He is disoriented by now. “Do you know who put that mark on you?” Neen asks him, while Ohm, Singto, and Krist help the citizens.

“What mark? I only remember fighting someone with potions and hallucinogens.” Neen was right. “It was Mild.” She whispers to herself as she helps Oajun stand. The dark sky then turns back to normal and the glowing aura disappears from Singto and Krist’s bodies. “I hope the six of them are all right,” Singto tells Krist. “I’m also hoping for their safety,” Krist replies. Neen then stands on rubble and asks everybody’s attention. “We will be journeying to the Nightmares’ Yard for today, once there we will take you to a much safer place far from Wardia and the Valley of Life.” She then summons hologram images of Singto, Krist, Ohm, Oajun, and herself to guide the citizens as they all walk on foot to the Nightmares’ Yard.

“I’m glad this scepter is also magical.” Singto touches his scepter. “And I’m also glad we have new spells, hopefully we can defeat Arm with the six of us,” Krist replies. “I’m glad you’re safe.” Singto hugs Krist. “And I’m glad you’re alive, my Prince.” Krist tears up a little as he hugs Singto tightly in his arms. Singto breaks the hugs first and walks first leaving Krist just behind him. “Singto, you do have a chance, but please wait for me,” Krist whispers to himself as he follows the shadow of the prince in front of him.


	17. The Lake of Memories

“Our main goal is to find the Water of Tears before they could get their hands on it,” Oab tells the two as they near the lake. The Lake of Memories holds so much information about the country of Ishiyawa. King Mordem usually goes here to bathe in the water of the lake. Legend has it that the memories of the people who bathe in here are preserved but the Water of Tears found deep and hidden in the lake’s floor can erase any memories of any person. Gun, Off, and Oab are tasked to retrieve the vial before the Horsemen do.

“Do we need to know something before fighting the two?” Off asks Oab, who already fought the two but failed. “Yes, don’t get near the one who uses gravitational magic. He can control the gravity within 20 meters of him. So we can’t get close to him without feeling the gravitational push of the Earth.” Oab replies as they make their way to the lake. The lake is glowing with a cyan aura surrounding the trees, plants, and even the animals nearby. The two are still soaking the image of the lake while Oab scouts the place using his vines.

“They are not here.” He tells them. _“Eye of Aveedra!”_ Gun summons the eye in the sky to search for the Water of Tears. “I found it, but it’s too deep.” He tells Oab. “No pressure, I hope I can get my vines to go that deep.” Oab summons his Binding Vines to search for the Water of Tears. “A little to the left,” Gun tells Oab as he helps him guide the vines. “Now, move an inch to the right.” He tells him again. But while the two are busy getting the vial, Off scouts the area for the two Horsemen. “It seems like they are not to be found anywhere.” He talks to himself and flies for good mobility. The lake is very quiet and peaceful, and he hopes that when they fight the Horsemen, the lake would not get burned to the ground. He also knows that since one of them is a Plant-based magic user, his flames will be useful in fighting them.

He then returns to Gun and Oab who is still searching for the Water of Tears. “Yes, just a little more, there!” Gun tells Oab that the vines already grab the vial so Oab commands his vines to come out from the lake. But as soon as the vial resurfaces, someone attacks them. “Vines!” Off shouts and Gun and Oab turn to the direction of the vines coming for them. “Protect the vial,” Gun shouts as the two Horsemen appear in front of them. “Give us the vials and you will be spared.” The one who is blindfolded talks. “No, we will never give it to you.” The three then escapes from the lake but the plant magic-user rearranges the arrangement of the trees and plants in the lakes making it impossible to go out. “What the hell?” Oab groans as he is shocked to see how powerful the plant magic-user is.

“Then let’s fight.” Oab puts the vial in his satchel and gets ready to fight. _“Plant Magic: Twin Rafflesia!”_ He summons a much bigger rafflesia beside him and it releases two powerful yellow beams, but the plant magic-user defends using a king of lumber familiar to Oab. “Shit, that’s Snakewood.” He complains. “Is that the kind of wood you used in your gauntlet?” Off asks him and he nods. “That’s tough lumber.” He comments. _“Plant Magic: Deadly Ivies!”_ The opponent summons vines of ivies to attack the three but Off jumps in front of the two. _“Demon Magic: Banishing Fire!”_ The vines from the opponent turn into a crisp. “At least tell us your names!” Off points Lucifer’s staff and them. “I am Bright, the messiah.” The plant magic-user talks. “And I am Win, also a messiah.” The three notice something in their forehead. “Is that a mark in their forehead?” Gun asks the two. “I think you’re right. But what does it mean?” Oab replies. “We are from the country of Sigovia and we are here to collect the Water of Tears.” Oab knows where Sigovia is because Wise Reah is from that country.

“As I’ve said before, the Water of Tears is not up for grabs!” Oab summons his binding vines to attack them but, Win uses his gravity to stop the vines. “Tsk, that gravity magic-user is a drag; our attacks can’t get near them,” Oab complains. Off then rushes through the 20 meter-radius of Win but he got caught up with the gravity. Oab then summons vines underground and grabs Off, he then travels underground then pops right back up near the two. “Don’t ever do that again.” Off tells Oab. “My vines can’t get near you if you’re at Win’s gravity radius, so I have to do that,” Oab replies. “Don’t fight!” Gun tells the two.

“We have to do something with that gravity magic user first before we deal that bastard plant magic-user.” Oab roots himself on the ground and tried attacking Win. “That’s useless!” Bright summons larger and thicker vines to attack Oab. _“Plant Magic: Snakewood Gauntlet!”_ Oab uses the gauntlet to punch through the vines of Bright but he didn’t notice about the vines behind him. “Oab, behind you! Portal Blink!” Gun summons a portal in front of Oab so he could escape and he can now close his portal a lot faster. “Thanks.” He tells Gun. “Don’t thank me yet, this fight is not over.” Gun opens Enchantos. “Sanctus: Cursus!” Gun raises their speed so they could attack the two.

 _“Demon Magic: Adnachiel!”_ Off’s eyes turn black and his staff turns into a huge snake. “Let’s end this, shall we?” Off cracks his neck and rushes towards Win, but Gun summons a portal in front of Off then opens the portal above them, unfortunately, Bright defends Win. “There’s a small opening atop of Win!” He yells. “It’s not affected by gravity magic.” Oab and Gun nod. _“Plant Magic: Twin Rafflesia!”_ Oab commands his rafflesia to fire at Win and Bright and Gun opens another portal above them to attack but Bright’s Snakewood is tough. “That enchanter is dangerous, we must eliminate him first.” Win tells Bright and both Oab and Off hear this. “Uh, uh. No one touches the boy.” Both Oab and Off jump in front of Gun who is levitating. “Thank you,” Gun tells both.

 _“Plant Magic: Rafflesia Beam!”_ Oab summons a rafflesia in front of the Horsemen but Bright destroys it. “Cover your mouths!” Oab tells Gun and Off. The rafflesia starts to emit poisonous pores. _“Plant Magic: Lotus Guard!”_ Bright summons a large lotus underneath them and it envelopes the two, leaving them invulnerable with the pores the rafflesia is emitting. “Ugh, their offense is tough,” Oab complains and dispels the rafflesia. “We need to separate them.” He continues.

The lotus then opens revealing the two Horsemen unharmed. “Portal Blink!” Gun opens a portal just below Win and he falls. He then opens the portal at a far distance separating the two. “Nice!” Oab then attacks Bright while Off and Gun fight Win. _“Plant Magic: Venus!”_ Bright summons five Venus flytraps to attack Oab who is coming for him. “You think you’re the only one with carnivorous plants?” He mocks Bright. _“Plant Magic: Sundew!”_ Towering sundews appear behind Oab and bind Bright’s Venus flytraps. But then the fly traps are spewing sticky thorns towards Oab. “Plant Magic: Forrest Pillar!” Oab summons a large tree underneath to shield himself from the thorns. He then commands his sundews to strangle and break the fly traps and he succeeds in doing it. “Tsk, you son of a bitch.” Bright complains.

On the other side of the battlefield, Off and Gun are struggling to get near Win who is still conjuring his 20-meter radius wide gravitational area. “Off, try attacking him with flames then I will use my portals to segue your attacks.” Off nods and he attacks Win with a barrage of flames. _“Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!”_ Off shouts while Gun directs the attack using his portal. Little did Win know, one of the flame attacks of Off has the snake it in to infiltrate him. Gun opens a portal above Win and the snake attacks Win. The snake coils itself around Win’s body. “Bright!” Win yells for help and Bright looks in his direction. “Where are you looking at?” Oab appears in front of Bright with Snakewood Gauntlet and punches him in the gut. But at the same time, Bright summons a sharp vine to pierce the snake.

The snake then turns into a staff again and Off commands it to come back to him. But Win uses his gravity so that the staff remains on the ground. “The pull is too strong I can’t summon my staff back.” Off complains. _“Portal Blink!”_ Gun uses one of his portals to steal back Lucifer’s staff. “Thanks.” Off gives Gun a huge smile. “Stop acting cute, we have to be serious.” Gun shyly tells Off.

After Bright got hit with Oab’s gauntlet, he stands up again unharmed. “What?” Oab is confused about how Bright looks unscathed. “Before we started fighting, I made sure I was wearing a Snakewood armor, so that punch of yours was not that painful.” Bright smirks and this irritated Oab. _“Plant Magic: Forest Pillars!”_ Oab summons trees from the ground to attack Bright. _“Plant Magic: Bladed Leaves!”_ Bright summons long and bladed leaves that cut through the pillars of trees Oab summoned. “What the hell?” The bladed leaves then attack Oab and he is trying to dodge them, without Gun’s enchantments, Oab is kind of slow. “Gun, I need your help.” He yells. “Sanctus: Offendiculo!” Now, Oab’s offense has increased. “Thank you, small guy.” He whispers to himself. “Let’s dance shall we?” He smiles at Bright who seems irritated with the enchanter’s magic. Bright summons his vines to attack Oab but he punches his way through it. He tries dodging one of the vines but Bright smirks as he evades the attack.

“What are you smirking about?” Oab looks at the direction of the vine and it is heading towards Gun whose back is turned. “Gun!” Oab yells and Off uses his flames to destroy the vine. But Oab looking at Gun’s direction was an opening for Bright. He used one of his vines to grab Oab and slams him into the ground. “Oab!” Gun screams as they see Oab vomits blood. “I’m okay. Just let me handle this plant dude.” He tries to stand but he stumbles. He then takes the potion Alice made to heal himself. “I won’t back down until we defeat these two messiahs.” Oab’s fighting spirit resonated throughout the lake and both Off and Gun are also determined in defeating the two.

_“Link of Sevidry!”_ Gun links himself with Off so they could talk telepathically when fighting Win. _“Dark Burst!”_ Off runs around Win’s radius while summoning his exploding fogs. The fogs then cut of Win’s sight, Off then jumps above Win hitting him with the staff. Gun then summons a portal so Off can escape. The fogs then exploded cutting off Win’s hearing this time. Gun summons a portal below Win and Off drags him and they send him to the other side of the lake. “There, Win is far from here, let’s take care of Bright first before he comes back,” Gun tells Off and they go and help Oab. As they approach Oab, he is struggling in battling Bright. “That Snakewood armor of his is tough, I can’t break through it.” He tells them. “My Snakewood just neutralizes his armor.” He continues.

“What can we do to help?” Gun asks Oab. “We must keep on attacking his armor until it shatters, once then we can land our ultimate spells.” Off and Gun nod in unison. Oab then runs all around the lake while throwing his seeds. Both Off and Gun distract Bright and after Oab throws all of his seeds he summons a huge circular rune on the ground. _“Plant Magic: Kraken Vines!”_ The seeds Oab threw grew into a Kraken-like creature and he commands the vines to bind Bright. “Now, attack his armor!” Oab tells Off. Gun increases Off’s attack stats and Off channels his Demon Magic into the tip of his staff. _“Demon Magic: Agiel!”_ The attack shatters the Snakewood armor of Bright and he falls into the ground unconscious.

“We managed to defeat him but we need to get out of here before he wakes up.” As they run towards the border of the lake, they felt something heavy. They turn around to see Win holding Bright in his arms. “What did you do to him?!” Although he is blindfolded, they can see tears in his cheeks. But when he took off his blindfold, Oab felt something wrong. “Oh no.” He talks to himself. “What do you mean by that?” Off asks Oab while floating in midair. “I think we just flipped his switch.” He warns the two to run away from Win, but the messiah is angrier than ever. _“Gravity Magic: Heavy Fall!”_ The 20-meter radius of his gravitational area turns into a 100-meter radius and the three falls face down into the ground. “Ugh, my body is heavy. I can’t stand.” Gun groans, so as the two.

“You will pay for what you have done for Bright!” Win tilts his head to the side and smiled maniacally while crying. _“Gravity Magic: Black Hole!”_ He summons his spell in a deep tone that made the three quivers in fear. “I don’t think we can’t escape that attack if we can’t move,” Oab screams while trying to move his body. Win commands his black hole to attack the three, and when things just get worse, Enchantos lights up.


	18. Aurora

“Gun, you’re Holy Grail is glowing,” said Off who is looking at Enchantos. “I don’t know why it’s glowing.” He says but he manages to open the book without touching it. The gravity from Win’s attack doesn’t affect the book at all. “I have a new spell!” Gun grunts while reading the spell. Usually, Holy Grails are empty at first but when the wielder gets stronger every time, a new spell appears. _“Enchantment Magic: Dome of Galahad!”_ A huge dome appears above them and it canceled Win’s gravity magic. While inside the dome, they are not affected by the magic but the black hole is still attacking them, so Gun summons a portal beneath them and they escaped the attack. Gun sees the dome gets swallowed by the black hole.

“If it weren’t for you, we would’ve been swallowed by his black hole.” Oab comments and they see Bright waking up. “Oh god, he’s conscious now.” Off scoffs and holds his staff in a particular stance. “Gun, if I tell you to open your portals, open as many as you can but the aim should be to them.” Gun nods and he starts concentrating his power at the tip of the staff. “Oab distract them with your flowers.” Oab then runs to them and summons an array of wildflowers, including Venus flytraps and poison ivies. Bright summons his plants also attacking Oab’s. _“Plant Magic: Snakewood Wall!”_ Oab summons a huge wall in front of them to defend the concentrating Off. _“Sanctus: Impetus!”_ Gun increases both of Off and Oab’s attack. “Now!” Off yells. Gun opens six portals around Bright and Win and they are caught off guard. **_“Combo: Metatron’s Cube!”_** Off releases a powerful dark ray from his staff and entered the entry portal in front of him. The rays then exited at the portal Gun made. “That looks like a fractal matrix.” Oab comments on their combo attack.

After that attack, Win and Bright are wounded but they are still standing. “I think those marks give them strength.” Oab remarks as he readies himself for another fight. The exit to the lake is behind the two so they have to defeat them first before they could get out from there. “Pft, I thought this would be over now with that attack.” Off is now irritated with the two. Suddenly a huge tree beneath them and they are jettisoned from where they are standing but Win suddenly conjures his gravity magic on them. So imagine the heaviness the three are feeling now. “I’m getting nauseous!” Oab yells. Then Bright dispels his plant and they are falling so fast to the ground due to Win’s magic. _“Enchantment Magic: Dome of Galahad!”_ Gun summons another dome so it cancels out Win’s gravity magic but Bright destroys the dome with his now thicker and stronger vines.

“Give us the vial and we will spare you.” They both talk in unison. “That shit’s creepy,” said Oab who made a gauntlet out of Snakewood. _“Gravity Magic: Nebula!”_ Win summons a larger black hole than before and it’s sucking everything inside the premise of the lake. “Stop! You’re ruining the lake!” Gun was practically screaming at Win but he’s not listening. _“Plant Magic: Snake Hands!”_ Bright summons cobra-like vines and it is shooting poison. “We can’t escape those attacks if the black hole keeps on pulling us.” Off plants his staff on the ground so they could hold onto it while Oab uses his roots to stay in place. **_“Combo: Deadly Space!”_** Win and Bright speak in unison. Gun summons another dome but the poisons from Bright’s plants were melting it. “It’s no use!” Off is panicking at the moment. _“Demon Magic: Adnachiel!”_ Off changes into his demon form to absorb the poison, Gun notices that his horns grew a little longer. “Stop, don’t use your demon magic so much!” Gun holds Off’s hand as he is floating in the air absorbing all the poison. “It’s okay, as long I absorb the poison we can manage Win’s gravity.” He tells the worried enchanter. “Look! Bright’s plants are withering.” Oab notices this so he summons a surge of plant attacks. _“Plant Magic: Sunflower!”_ Oab summons three massive sunflowers behind them and the flowers are gathering energy from the sun. “Distract them while my sunflowers charge,” Oab tells the two. _“Link of Sevidry!”_ Gun links with Off and they will cut Win and Bright’s line of sight and hearing. Off runs around the radius of the gravity while summoning his fogs, then he commanded the fogs to burst. Win looks up expecting Off to come from above but Gun opens a portal below them and Off uppercuts Win.

“The gravity is gone, Oab, now!” Gun screams at Oab and he releases the three beams from the sunflower. _“Plant Magic: Photosynthesis!”_ The beam landed critically on Bright and he slams against a tree and he becomes unconscious. “Oab, he’s down!” Gun smiles happily but as he looks at Oab, he’s already worn out. “I don’t think I have mana left.” Oab then faints beside Gun. “No, no, no. Oab wake up!” Gun is trying to wake up Oab but he’s unconscious also like Bright. Off then regroups with them. “He’s unconscious, Off.” Gun is now teary-eyed for his friend. “Let me take him somewhere safe first.” Off carried Oab away from the fight scene as Gun watches Win stand up and walks near Bright. “You will pay for this, you enchanter!” Win shouts.

_“Gravity Magic: Gravity Change!”_ Win makes Gun’s body as the gravitational point and everything in the lake starts coming from him. “What’s happening?” Gun summons numerous portals to surround him and avoid the attacks from the rocks, trees, flowers, and even the water. “I made your body the point of all things, so everything here will be attracted to you.” Win maniacally smiles at him. _“Off, if you can hear me, don’t near me, attack Win again; I’m going to increase your speed.”_ He talks telepathically with Off. _“Sanctus: Impetus et Cursus!”_ Win got confused as to why Gun was enchanting but little did the gravity-magic user know, Off was already behind him. Off also doesn’t know but Bright wakes up again for the second time, he uses the vines to swat Off away from Win. “Get away from him.” His voice is deeper than usual.

But with the help of Gun’s enchantments, Off is much faster than before. “Off, use your little devils!” Gun screams and opens a portal in front of Off, then he summons his little devils. Gun then opens a dozen portals in front of Win and Bright. The two messiahs don’t know which portal Off will exit, but the enchantments from Gun hid Off’s presence, he was already behind the two and he slams their heads together. “Bingo!” Off smiles maniacally and the gravity change from Gun’s body was dispelled.

“Where did you hide Oab?” Gun asks Off. “Somewhere far from the main lake, I used my little devils to guard him. I just wished he doesn’t wake up and starts attacking them.” Off replies and he feels something wrong. “Look out!” Off pushes Gun because a huge tree is thrown to them. It hit Off critically and he’s now bleeding. “Off!” Gun screams and crawls towards the demon. Gun uses the potion Alice gave to them to heal him. “Ugh, don’t use yours.” Off touches his head and he painfully groans. “We still have one potion left, so let’s finish this before they finish us.” They both look at the messiahs who are glowing in white. “Hail Arm the conqueror!” They both said in unison. “Give us the Water of Tears or you will be killed.” Off notices that Gun is trembling so he holds his hand. “Don’t worry, you have me.” He assures the enchanter that nothing’s going to happen to him, but he sees Gun’s nose bleeding. “Oh god, you’re bleeding.” Off is certainly worried. Oab’s unconscious and Gun is almost at his limit. “Don’t use excessive magic no more, just increase my stats and I will finish this.” He tells him while wiping his nose and Gun nods.

_“Sanctus: Offendiculo!”_ Gun increases Off’s offense and attacks the two, he manages to dodge every attack from Bright but he observes that he’s not affected by Win’s gravity. He looks at Gun for a second and he is murmuring something to himself. Finally, Off sees a barrier of shield protecting him. _“Enchantment Magic: Galahad”_ Galahad is known as the lost city of Malekith, a long time ago, this city has an impenetrable dome. Their mother, Aurora, journeyed to this city when she was still young and the wizards there taught this trick to her, and Gun finally perfected the spell.

Off uses his staff to attack both but they are dodging his attacks. Gun is already bleeding but not that much. He can still fight. _“Demon Magic: Banishing Fire!”_ Off unleashes Hell’s flame when Bright attacks him with his plants. Off then regroups with Gun and they are both tired already. “I can still fight, but we need to finish this before one of us loses consciousness.” Off wipes the sweat from his forehead and cracks his knuckles. “Let’s go.” Off attacks Bright but uses his Snakewood armor to defend. Win then uses his black hole to attack him but he manages to dodge it in the nick of time.

The fight has been intense that some parts of the lake are destroyed. Gun is thinking of something, something big and deadly for the enemies and for him. _‘Off, do you have any spells that can make the day night?”_ Gun asks Off telepathically. _“Yes, I have do you need it?”_ Off looks at Gun and he nodded. _“Here goes nothing.”_ Off flies back towards Gun. _“Demon Magic: Eclipse Raid!”_ The blue and sunny sky turns into pitch black and Win and Bright look worried. “Gun what are you trying to do?” Off looks at Gun who’s eyes are already glowing. He then floats midair. _“Enchantment Magic: Aurora!”_ When Gun conjures the spell there was a second voice that spoke as well, it was their mother Aurora speaking. Off looks up and sees an aurora borealis, he then looks up to Gun whose nose is bleeding already. “Finish them.” Gun, with Aurora in spirit, tells Off. The demon attacks both the messiahs head-on. Like Krist and Singto, he is also glowing white.

Off feels something different, he feels faster and stronger. Even his attack speed got quicker. This is the ultimate spell of the Courier of Light. Off is scared of Gun at this point as he is so much stronger than he expected. “Let’s put you down to sleep before you attack him.” He maniacally smiles at the two messiahs. Bright summons plants to attack Off but he cuts them using his staff. He then changed to his Adnachiel form; the snake attacks Bright and strangles him. Win on the other hand is shooting a miniature black hole to Gun but the enchanter opens a massive portal in front of him without even speaking.

The demon smiles as he witnesses Gun’s true potential. “That’s my enchanter.” He smiles and attacks Win while Bright struggles to fight the snake. _“Off summon your fogs, this fight is about to end.”_ Off flies back to Gun, he closes the portal in front of him and writes three dekagrams with different sizes. Off then concentrated the fogs at the end of his staff. They made a makeshift energy cannon. **_“Combo: Camael’s Might”_** The cannon releases a large but not lethal beam to attack the two, however, it destroyed some parts of the lake. Win and Bright are both slammed on the edge of the lake’s mountain. Gun then teleports him and Off near them to finish them off but something happens to the two messiahs.

“Their marks, it’s gone.” Off notices that the marks on their foreheads are gone, but then a few seconds later, Gun faints. “Gun!” Off catches Gun and he hears someone screaming. He looks behind him and it’s Oab being chased by Off’s demons. He dispels the little demons and Oab approaches the two. “It’s done.” Off tells Oab as he carries Gun in his arms. “But how about these two?” He asks Oab. “I don’t know.” Oab scratches his head, he’s still a little bit groggy after he fainted. “Their marks are gone.” He kneels to observe them. “They are from Sigovia right?” Off asks Oab and he nods. “Let’s take him to Reah, before we do something,” Oab suggests so he summons his little demons to carry the two.

“Did you really have to summon your devils to guard me?” Oab complains as they exit Lake of Memories with the vial. “If I left you alone there, they might attack you, besides my devils are strong as well.” He heaves Gun while he’s on his back. “When we were in training, how did you two communicate when I cut off your connection?” Oab asks Off and he chuckles. “Apparently, Link of Sevidry only works with whom he loves.” He looks at the enchanter who is sleeping peacefully. “You know you’re both lucky because you’re compatible with each other, don’t ever lose him okay?” Oab smiles at Off and he pats Gun’s head. He walks a little bit faster to assist Off’s devils in carrying the two messiahs.

After a few seconds, Win and Bright wake up. “Where am I!?” Win yells while Bright rubs his eyes. “Aaah! Who are you? What are those??” Win panics and crawls away from the three and Off’s devils. Bright then guards himself. “Don’t hurt us please.” Bright whines like a kid. “Don’t you remember what happened?” Oab asks the two as they groan in pain. “What happened? And why is my body sore?” Win touches his neck and groans. “We fought for the Water of Tears and we kind of defeated you. But what’s the last thing you remember?” Oab continues asking them questions. “We were on our way to Gordova to Wise Reah to give bad news about Sigovia’s Holy Grail. But we were attacked by two unknown people.” Win tells them. “One of them was a necromancer and the woman uses some kind of smoke and hallucinogen.” Bright interrupts them to give some information. “There are the Horsemen.” Off breaks the news to them. “But where are we going?” Bright asks Oab. “We’re going to the Nightmares’ Yard to meet other survivors then we will go back to Korlik’s Mines. Wise Reah is there with us.” Oab answers them. “But out of curiosity, what happened to your country’s Holy Grail.” Off asks them both. “Chilios, the Forbidden Book of Spells, has been stolen.” Win drops the news to them. Off and Oab eyes widen as they hear the news about the Holy Grail of Sigovia.


	19. The Swamp of Berou

The Swamp of Berou is one of Ishiyawa’s treasured hidden places. The Berous are the calmest and friendliest citizens of Ishiyawa. They utilize swamp and water-based magic in attacking and defending their land. Earth’s group is now headed to the swamps and New is feeling a little anxious about the fight. “Earth, do you have any plans on defeating Jane?” He asks him. “I have but it’s a long shot. So I really need both of your cooperation.” They are running towards the swamp when the huge dome of water suddenly opens.

“Were they expecting us?” Earth asks the two but they were astonished and surprised by the beauty of Berou. “This is place is huge.” New basks in the beautiful scenery of the swamp. The sky is covered by the massive tree that houses the citizens of Berou. “I can feel the magic of the swamp.” Tay kneels on one knee and touches the marshy ground. “But I can feel her presence too.” He stands immediately and uses his Sight of Oracle to locate Jane. “I can’t see her,” Tay tells Earth. “This swamp is like Oab’s Jungle of Eden. The mana is so thick in here you can’t possibly see her. And since she uses glamour-imitation magic we can mistakenly attack one of them instead of her.” He warns the two and plans to evacuate the swamp first.

“Everybody evacuate the swamp!” Earth yells to the villagers of Berou. The swamp is marshy and has lots of plants and animals, a biodiverse ecosystem found in Ishiyawa. “Why didn’t they leave the swamp when they know a Horseman is lurking around here?” Tay asks Earth who is busy summoning his sand soldiers to scout the area. “They will never leave this place because this is their only home. The Berous consider the swamp as their holy place.” He replies to the angel.

“But what happens if we have to fight Jane and they are still here?” New asks the sand-magic user. “I don’t know.” Earth pauses momentarily. “But I hope nothing happens to them.” Tay then floats around telling everybody to evacuate the swamp because one of the Horseman might already be one of them.

“Ahh, young man.” An old woman approaches New. “Where can we evacuate?” She holds New by the arm and she motions to him a group of kids behind her. “Earth there are kids here?!” New is very worried about the children, if Jane attacks right now she might kill them. Earth then escorts the old woman to a safe place, Tay returns briefly after. “I already told the chief of the village to--.” Before he could finish his sentence, Tay sees the old woman with the children. “Hey, I was just talking to you, why are you here?” Earth then realizes something.

“Oh, shit that’s Jane!” Earth, New, and Tay back down, and Jane transforms into a fairy-like creature. She had black wings and black eyes. “Did she touch you?” Earth asks New and he nods. “Shit. Tay if you see any imitation of us both, don’t trust us.” Earth tells Tay that both of them were touched by Jane meaning she can copy their image and some of their abilities.

“She touched you both?” Tay exclaims as he lands on the ground. He grabs his staff and readies to battle her. _“Glamour Magic: Paradise!”_ Jane enchants her first attack. “Wait the villagers they’re disappearing.” New is confused about what’s happening. “All this time she’s been deceiving us.” Earth grits his teeth and summons his sand soldiers to attack her while they retreat to plan their attack. “Let’s retreat first, she knows we’re coming for her and most likely she has a plan to trap us.” They all hide behind a large tree. The marshy colors of Berou turned pink, yellow and all bright colors you would imagine. There are also glitters raining down from the sky.

“I’ve seen this before,” Earth tells them. “It raises her speed and stamina and I don’t have any magic spells that blow of Paradise.” Earth scrambles to gather some sand in his hands. “Here, put this in your shoes. This will let me know that you’re the real copy and not the fake one.” Tay and New put the sand on their shoes as Earth told them to do so. “And if you are planning to fight her close up, just be careful not to get touched by her,” Earth warns the two and takes a little peek at Jane’s location. “I’m going to create a sand domain and let’s attack her.” The two nods and Earth runs towards Jane. _“Sand Magic: White Dessert.”_ Earth summons two tornado-like sandstorms in front of Jane, little did she know, inside are New and Tay being cloaked by the sandstorm. They both show up in front of Jane while New draws out his death sword and Tay attacks her with his staff. But Jane flies away swiftly.

“She’s fast.” They both look up as Jane is hovering above them. _“Glamour Magic: Aurora Beam!”_ She releases a concentrated beam in her hands and attacks Tay and New but they dodge it. “What?!” Tay is shocked when the beam tracks both of them. “Just run!” Earth yells when he summons sand soldiers to receive the beam. “Thanks.” They regroup with Earth away from Jane. “That beam has an auto-track?” New is breathing heavily from the adrenaline. “It seems so, and the only way to stop the beam is to take a direct hit, but fortunately I can summon sand soldiers to take the hit.”

New then both summons Alpha and Omega to fight alongside with him. The necromancer then advances to fight Jane. “Alpha, give me a lift.” Alpha then launches New in the air so he could attack Jane but she’s faster. But New commanded Omega to calculate Jane’s trajectory of flying. Omega manages to use the hilt of his sword to critically Jane. “Yes.” Tay can’t help but be proud of New. _“Glamour Magic: Aurora Beam!”_ Jane releases another beam to New but Earth summons a sand soldier to shield New. “Your beams are countered now.” New mocks Jane. “Then let’s see if you can counter this.” Jane maniacally smiles. _“Glamour Magic: Prism!”_ Jane makes a triangle out of her hands and a concentrated beam shoots out of it and it attacks New. Tay flies towards him and grabs him while he dispels Alpha and Omega. “Why are you dispelling them?” Tay asks New as he carries him bridal-style while hovering above. “If she manages to destroy them then I don’t have any soldiers to fight with. And I don’t want to summons Gamma.” Tay puts down New on the ground.

_“Sand Magic: Dessert Snakes!”_ Earth covers the swamp with his sand, and huge sand snakes appear and try to attack Jane who is flying. “I’ll distract her while you attack her.” Tay rushes towards Jane’s direction to fight her one on one using his staff. However, Jane is gracefully dodging Tay’s attack and Earth’s sand snake. “Her wings, we need to damage her wings,” New tells Earth and he agrees with his plan. “Tay, destroy one of her wings so she can’t fly anymore.” Earth yells and Tay understands their plan. _“Angel Magic: Michael!”_ He turns into his soldier mode to attack Jane but on Earth and New’s POV, both are moving fast that they couldn’t keep up with the fight.

“Both of them are equally fast,” Earth tells New. “But Tay is stronger,” said New as he opens Necros. _“Necromancy Magic: Rise of the Undead!”_ New summons his incomplete soldiers. “Throw your spears towards the fairy, but make sure not to harm the angel!” He commands them and they follow suit. _“Glamour Magic: Dust Explosion!”_ Jane descends, feet first on the ground and an explosion of pink dust destroys New’s army and they were slammed against a tree due to the impact. “New! Earth!” Tay flies towards them but they are not injured nor wounded. “We’re okay.” New stands and he can’t believe that one attack destroyed his army of incomplete undead soldiers.

“You!” Jane points to New. “Lord Lee needs Necros.” The three are shocked by Jane’s objectives. Jane appears behind New. “What the-.” Jane pushes both Earth and Tay away from New and they are thrown far away. “New! Look out!” Tay screams as he grapples to stand. But Alpha appears behind Jane and attacks her. “He can summon them without saying their name?” Earth is shocked by New’s improvement. Tay rushes to attack Jane who dodged Alpha’s attack. He twirls around his staff and he manages to hit Jane in the head slamming her to the ground. “Booyah!” Tay grabs New out of there and regroups with Earth. _“Sand Magic: Sand Strike!”_ Before Jane could stand up, Earth summons a surge of sand that critically hit Jane knocking her to a nearby tree.

“We need to find the villagers before she wakes up.” Tay then flies around while Earth binds Jane with his sand. “I can’t see anyone here!” He yells but as soon as he looked down, the ground is covered by fogs and glamour. “New, Earth!” He descends only to find two News in front of him. Tay and Earth look at New’s shoes and both of the copies have sand on their shoes. “Shit.” Earth regroups with Tay. “How can we fight if we don’t know who is who?” Earth is practically worried; he might hit the real New if he unleashes his attacks.

“Let me handle this.” Tay approaches the two New but fogs and glitters appear again. This blinded Tay and Earth, they can’t see who’s coming for them. This is like Earth’s sand magic that cuts off everybody’s sight. “Looking for me?” New appears in front of Tay but he attacks the angel. The fake New then attacks Earth from behind. “I can’t see anything in this fog!” Tay screams and even though Earth summons his sandstorms the fog is not disappearing. “Tay, I’m here!” The angel hears New and follows the voice. “No, Tay! That’s not me! I’m here!” Tay is confused about what’s happening and he remembered that Jane uses hallucinogens too like Mild.

“Tay, don’t listen to the voices!” Earth yells, but Tay is worried about New. What if the real New is harmed? Tay flies above to search for New using his Sight of Oracle but to no avail, he can’t see anything inside the fog. “Earth, the fog is also thick with mana!” He yells. _“Glamour Magic: Perilous Fog!”_ Both of them hear Jane talk but they can’t distinctively locate where she is. “My Perilous Fog can hide my presence from anybody and with my imitation magic I can easily attack.” Jane then attacks Earth who is still inside the fog. “Tay, she’s attacking me!” Tay comes to Earth’s rescue but it was a fake one. Fake Earth then punches Tay using his Golem’s Punch. “What the hell?!” Tay is lying on the floor as he heals himself. But someone grabs and steals his shoes. “My shoes!!” Without his shoes, Tay can’t fly.

Basically, Tay is clueless about what his next plan of attack would be. He spins around to fan the fog using his staff but as soon as it spreads out, it comes back again. “Shit shit shit!” He is becoming furious and he hits the fog hoping he wouldn’t hit New or Earth. After a few seconds of blindly hitting the fog, he hit something. “Tay, that hurts.” Tay helps New stand but he releases an aurora beam to the angel. Fortunately, Tay dodges it in the nick of time and slams the fake New using his staff and the fake copy of New becomes dust.

“I found you.” Tay looks behind him and it was Earth. “Are you for real?” He starts questioning his ally. “Yes, this is me.” But Tay suddenly attacks Earth. The sand-magic user uses a wall of sand to shield himself. “Tay, this is me!” Earth is trying to reason out with Tay who is clearly disoriented about what’s happening. “Lower down your staff.” Earth calmly tells him but it was another fake copy and he hits Tay using his Golem Punch. Tay runs away from the center of the fog but he can’t the edge of the fog radius. He keeps thinking that he might be running in circles hoping to exit the foggy area.

“New, Earth! Can you guys hear me?” Tay shouts, anticipating that the two of them answer hi back but to no avail, there was no feedback coming from them. It’s every man for himself right now and Tay can’t even trust one single shadow he sees inside the perilous fog. He bumps into someone and hits him with his staff; luckily it’s a fake copy. As he carefully walks around in a circle, Tay sees a huge shadow in front of him. “Alpha?” He whispers to himself, and a broad ax comes swinging towards Tay’s direction. He shields himself with his staff but the strength of Alpha is too much, Tay is on his knees. _“Angel’s Time!”_ He stops the time around him to escape Alpha’s ax but behind him, he senses another being. “Not you too, Omega.” Tay dodges as Omega thrusts and swings his sword. “Earth said that Jane can copy people’s magical attributes.” Tay talks to himself as he runs away from Alpha and Omega.

He then bumps into someone. “Tay?” Earth guards himself with his sand wall. “How do I know if you’re telling the truth or not?” Tay points his staff to Earth. “It’s me, it’s me Earth.” Tay is still reluctant to believe this man standing in front of him. The angle swings his staff and it hit Earth’s right shoulder. Tay realizes that he is not fake. “I’m sorry, I thought you were one of Jane’s copies.” Then Tay heard Earth’s voice behind him. “Tay, get back, that’s not me!” Tay stands and backs away from the two Earth. “Which one of you is the real one?” Tay questions them both. “I’m the real Earth!” The one he bumped into pleads. “No, I’m the real one; I was looking for you using my sands.” Tay looks down into the ground and there were sands moving like they were alive. “And I sensed that you were here.” The second one rebuts.

“I don’t have any magical spells like that, Tay,” says the other Earth. “I think it’s not sand, it’s glitters!” Tay gets on one knee and starts to realize that it’s not sand, its glitters! Jane appears from the ground and strangles Tay. “Tay!” Earth shouts and summons his sand snake to grab both of them. “Are you worried about the necromancer?” Jane tightens the grip on Tay’s neck. The angel is losing his magic energy very fast. “My perilous fog can leech off magical energy from other people.” Jane licks Tay’s cheeks. “Hmm, the necromancer, he likes you. When I copied him I can also copy his emotions and feelings.” She mocks Tay who is having difficulty breathing.

“Tay!” Earth is shouting as Jane shrouds him using her fogs. “Do you want to know where your beloved one is?” Jane laughs as he slams Tay into a nearby tree wall. “Don’t worry, he’s somewhere safe.” Jane shows New’s Holy Grail; Tay is worried about New right now and if Lee gets hold of Necros he will be more powerful than ever. Suddenly a sword hits Jane’s arm, she screeches and drops Tay. She turns around to see New’s image inside the fog. Jane sees four pairs of glowing green eyes. “New?” Tay looks worried as he stands, he senses New’s magical power overflowing. He then sees Earth finally escaping the perilous fog of Jane.

“Tay, run!” Earth approaches him while casting his sands to protect him. Jane dispels her fog and Tay is shocked to see New who summoned Alpha, Omega, and Gamma at the same time. “He can’t do that.” Tay talks to himself. “No, New you can’t do that!” Tay knows the consequence if New summons his Trio of Death. He might lose so much mana in a short time or worse he might die from abusing Necros’ power. “I have to save him.” Tay picks up his staff to stop New. “No, don’t, you might get killed. His mana is too strong for us to handle. Let his anger defeat Jane.” Earth grabs Tay by the waist and hides.

_“Necromancy Magic: Trio of Death!”_ The three become stronger and a little larger than before. He commands his death sword to come back to him. The sword he’s wielding is now longer and has green flames in it. “That flame, I know that flame.” Jane shudders in fear as she recognizes the fire enveloping New’s death sword. “That flame destroyed my people!” New looks at Jane with a strong desire to kill. Then a strong gale appears out of nowhere. “I also know that gale.” Jane is now petrified that ever. “Y-you, have you contracted Theta, the Northern Dragon and Phi, the Southern Fairy Soldier?” Jane stutters.

“I am the Omen of Doom, whoever defies me shall be burned with the eternal flame of Theta and be killed by winds of Phi.” New’s voice changed when he spoke and both Earth and Tay feel the killing intent of New. “We have to stop him,” Tay whispers to Earth, the angel is crying right now. He can’t stomach seeing New like this. “He’s a killing machine right now, if we don’t stop him, Swamp of Berou might be erased from Ishiyawa’s map.” Earth looks at Tay, and with that, it’s time for one of Chamber of Gold’s finest members to plan their attack and rescue operation.


	20. NOTICE

Hello guys, I would like to apologize first for not updating my stories for the past two weeks now. 

I have been busy reading my novels and catching up with some series, especially a Filipino BL series called “Gaya sa Pelikula”. The reason why I didn’t update last week because I thought that I should read what I wrote first before posting or publishing it. In the series, they tackled about micro aggressions in the LGBTQ+ community, so I wanted to check the storyline, plots and scenes for any micro aggressions and maybe I have written seemingly innocent ally things in my story that can be harmful to someone. This is the reason why I didn’t update last week and this week because I want you guys to read my story without thinking that I am being micro aggressive. I know this is a Fantasy AU but I embedded it with Boy’s Love so I want to be careful in writing it. I am part of the LGBTQ+ community and I still have a long way to navigate through the social issues surrounding us, so please excuse me for my absence for the next few days. I will come back writing a wiser story for you guys to enjoy.

And if you’re thinking that this story has some smut scenes in it. I don’t intend writing any of those stuff, I am not saying I don’t like writing smut but Tay, New, Krist, Singto, Off and Gun are real people and even though they are just characters in my story I still respect them. I will not objectify them. If that disappoints you, you can drop my story, but I will not say sorry for not writing what you like. 

Anyways, I’m sorry and Thank You for your patience. 🙏🏼 You can watch the series that I am talking about in Youtube, all episodes are free with English subtitles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some GMMTV Artist will also appear in this series, so don't worry, I will introduce them as the story progresses.


End file.
